POLICE STORY
by JuliaCherry07
Summary: LAST CHAPTERS/ Uchiha Sasuke,Merasa senang saat mengetahui Inspektur baru yang akan bergabung di divisi yang ia pimpin adalah teman semasa kecilnya,Haruno Sakura. Namun bagaimana jika Sakura tak mengingatnya?./ "Akan ku buat kau mengingatku kembali, Pinky!." / "Dasar, Kepala Ayam menyebalkan!".
1. Chapter 1

**_SasuSaku © Masashi Kishimoto_**

 **Genre : Romance/Crime/Action**

 ** _Warn : Typos, OOC, Gaje , Abal dll_**.

 ** _ingat ! Kalau tidak suka , Tidak usah di baca, Ok!_**

* * *

 **Police Story © AisyaAoi-chan**

.

Dooorrrrr... Doooorrr...

Suara adu tembak terdengar begitu nyaring bak alunan musik.

"Tim satu, Roger"

"Ya, disini tim satu kami sedang dalam masalah kapten, tolong kirim kami bantuan secepatnya" kata salah satu polisi yang sibuk mengamati musuh dibalik pohon. karna lokasi saat ini adalah di sebuah hutan dekat kota.

"Ya, kami akan segera mengiri-" Belum sempat kapten tersebut melanjutkan perkataanya sambungan tersebut putus begitu saja.

"Kalian para polisi Anbu, kami tidak akan mungkin mudah tertangkap oleh kalian" Seru Seorang pria berbaju hitam di arah seberang sana .

Doorrr... Dooorrrr

Penjahat yang menjadi musuh polisi saat ini kembali menembakan pelurunya.

"Sial! peluru ku sudah mau habis" Gerutu salah satu polisi.

"Ketua Asuma, bagaimana ini?" Tanya Polisi tersebut pada ketuanya.

Tanpa disadari para penjahat yang berkisar 4 orang melarikan diri saat para polisi lengah.

"Ketua, mereka melarikan diri!" Seru salah satu polisi.

Segera para polisi mengejar para penjahat tersebut yang terlihat sudah masuk kedalam sebuah mobil jeep hitam mereka.

Aksi kejar kejaran mobil pun tak terelak kan lagi.

.  
.

Disisi lain , seorang anak laki laki berumur 14 tahun berambut raven terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang di sebuah taman bermain dengan gelisah.

"Astaga, Kenapa Pinky lama sekali. Sebentar lagi aku kan, akan pergi meninggalkan kota ini" Gumam Anak laki laki tersebut berdecak kesal.

.

Clekkk

Seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda berumur 12 tahun keluar dari dalam rumahnya dengan terburu buru.

"Gawat! aku telat. Sasuke pasti akan marah padaku nanti" Gadis kecil yang terlihat manis dan imut dengan pipi chubbinya itu terlihat panik dan berlari kecil dihalaman rumahnya yang luas menuju gerbang.

Namun sebelum ia menyentuh pintu gerbang tersebut ,tiba tiba gerbang tersebut terbuka secara otomatis dan sebuah mobil BMW hitam masuk.

Gadis kecil itu pun segera menyingkir "Bibi Tsunade?" Gumam gadis kecil tersebut.

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat cantik berambut pirang bernama Tsunade keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut dengan jas dokternya.

"Sakura, Kau mau kemana?"

Gadis kecil bernama Sakura pun tersenyum lebar memamerkan sederet giginya "Hehehe, Bibi yang cantik..." Rayu Sakura. Tsunade memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah keponakannya tersebut yang kini sedang merayunya. "Saku, Mau menemui Sasuke-kun di taman bermain boleh kan?" Sakura memasang puppy eyesnya.

Tsunade menghela nafas. "Hm, baiklah. biar bibi antar dan kau tak boleh menolak!" Tegas Tsunade saat Sakura hendak ingin memprotes.

"Baiklah" Jawab Sakura menunduk pasrah dan berjalan memasuki mobil.

"Anak pintar.." Puji Tsunade. ia pun kembali masuk ke dalam mobil.

Tanpa mereka sadari ke empat pasang mata mengawasi mereka dari dalam mobil hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari rumah mereka.

"Ikuti mobil itu, jangan biar kan dia lolos. kita harus membunuh dokter wanita itu seperti perintah ketua" Ujar Pria berjas hitam berambut orange.

"Siap laksanakan" Jawab Pria yang duduk di kursi kemudi.

Mobil hitam tersebut pun segera mengikuti mobil Tsunade.

* * *

.

Wuingggg...Uiiing...

Sebuah sirine dari mobil polisi berbunyi nyaring disepanjang jalan.  
Mobil polisi tersebut terus melaju kencang mengejar mobil jeep hitam didepan.

"Kuso, para polisi Anbu sialan itu terus mengejar kita di belakang" Gerutu Sang sopir jeep tersebut.

"Kau percepat saja kecepetannya"

"Baik".

"Ketua Asuma,Mobil itu menambah kecepatanya" Pekik Polisi yang bertugas menyetir.

"Kalau begitu, kau juga tambah kecepatannya tapi kau harus waspada dan hati hati" Ujar Ketua Asuma.

"Yes, Sir"

.

.

.

"Ah ,Pinky lama sekali. bisa bisa ibu akan marah padaku." Keluh Sasuke ,Anak lelaki yang menunggu Sakura ditaman bermain.

Tiittt... tiiit...

"Sasuke, ayo cepat masuk. ibu ayah sudah menunggumu, pesawat kita akan segera berangkat!" Seru Seorang pemuda berwajah mirip Sasuke dari dalam mobil.

"Ya, baiklah Aniki." Sasuke dengan berat hati meninggalkan taman itu dan berjalan menuju mobil yang menunggunya.

Sesekali Sasuke menoleh kebelakang. "Selamat tinggal, Sakura." Gumam Sasuke. ia pun masuk ke dalam mobil.

Mobil itupun segera melaju dan pandangan Sasuke masih kearah taman tersebut. "Saat aku kembali nanti, aku akan menemuimu, tunggu aku. Sakura" Ujar Sasuke dalam hati.

.  
.

"Bibi, bisakah lebih cepat. aku sudah terlambat."

"Ya, baiklah" Tsunade menyadari bahwa ada sebuah mobil yang sedari tadi mengikutinya. ia pun menambah kecepatannya. "Sakura, berpeganglah. Bibi akan melajukan mobil ini seperti pembalap" Kata Tsunade.

"Eh? Kyaaaa...Bibi ini berlebihan" Pekik Sakura ketakutan saat mobil melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata rata.

"Sial! wanita itu sudah tau kita mengikutinya,cepat kejar!" Perintah pria berambut orange.

Mobil hitam yang berisi dua pria tersebut mengejar mobil Tsunade. dan disisi lain yang berlawanan arah dari kejauhan nampak terlihat mobil jeep hitam yang juga melaju dengan kencang.

Mobil hitam yang mengejar Tsunade akhirnya berhasil menyusul mobil Tsunade dan menyelip mobil Tsunade dari arah kiri sehingga mobil Tsunade terpaksa banting setir kearah kanan jalan.

Karna sibuk memperhatikan mobil hitam yang mengejarnya, Tsunade tak menyadari didepannya ada sebuah mobil jeep hitam yang melaju kencang berlawan arah.

"Bibiiiii Awaaasss!" Teriak Sakura.

"Gawat!"

"Kyaaaaaa"

Bruaaakkkk

Ciiitttt

Praaaang...

Tabrakan maut pun tak terelakan lagi. Mobil Tsunade terhempas kesisi jalan dan terbalik.

Sedangkan mobil jeep tersebut membentur dinding dipinggir jalan.

Mobil hitam yang menjadi sebab utama kecelakaan Tsunade pun melarikan diri.  
Sedangkan mobil polisi yang tadi mengejar mobil jeep tersebut berhenti mendadak.

Ciiittt...

"Astaga, ketua lihatlah" Seru polisi .

"Cepat keluar dan selamatkan orang yang ada di dalam mobil yang terbalik tersebut" Interuksi Ketua Asuma pada anak buahnya.

"Yes , Sir"

Ke empat polisi yang di dalam mobil pun segera keluar dua diantaranya segera berlari kearah mobil Tsunade sedangkan ketua Asuma dan satu bawahannya menuju mobil jeep tersebut .

"Astaga, ada anak kecil didalamnya" Polisi tersebut pun segera mengeluarkan Sakura yang setengah sadar dari dalam mobil tersebut.

"Bi..bi..." Lirih Sakura.

"Tenanglah gadis kecil, bibimu pasti selamat. aku akan menyelamatkanmu terlebih dahulu." Ujar Polisi tersebut seraya mengangkat tubuh Sakura keluar dari mobil yang sudah terbalik tersebut.

.  
.

"Ketua, sepertinya kedua penjahat ini sudah meninggal" Kata Polisi yang mengecek nadi dipergelangan tangan salah satu penjahat yang ada didalam jeep tersebut.

"Shit!" Decak Asuma."Dan kedua pria yang lain berhasil meloloskan diri."

Sakura kini digendong oleh polisi yang berhasil mengeluarkannya dari dalam mobil. dan saat teman dari polisi yang menggendong Sakura hendak menolong Tsunade tiba tiba...

Duaaarrrrrrr...

Mobil Tsunade meledak dan Tsunade belum sempat dikeluarkan dari mobil itu.

Mata emerald Sakura membulat sempurna. "Bibiiiiiiii..." Teriak gadis kecil yang malang tersebut sebelum pingsan.

Dengan kedua matanya sendiri, Sakura melihat bibinya tewas didalam mobil yang meledak tepat dihadapannya.

Kehidupan baru Sakura akan segera di mulai .

.  
.

Bersambung...

.

.

A/N :

Gimana guys? Gaje ya cerita ane? Next or Stop nih ?


	2. Chapter 2

Langit malam penuh bintang menghiasi kota konoha malam ini.

Setelah insiden kecelakan yang di alami Sakura bersama bibinya, Sakura dilarikan ke rumah sakit umum dikonoha.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke x Sakura**

 **Police Story © AisyaAoi-chan**

 **Warn : Typo, OOC, Abal ,Gaje dll**

 **Chapter 2**

 **DLDR**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah hampir 3 jam lamanya sejak sore sampai langit berubah warna menjadi gelap Sakura masih diruang operasi.

Beberapa anggota polisi masih setia menunggu dikursi tunggu di dekat ruang operasi.

.

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah tengah berlari tergesa gesa dikoridor rumah sakit bersama seorang nenek yang mengekor dari belakang pemuda tersebut.

Raut wajah pemuda itu sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"Permisi" sapa pemuda berwajah baby face tersebut pada salah satu polisi yang menunggu operasi Sakura.

Polisi tersebut menoleh kearah pemuda itu "Ya, bisa saya bantu?" kata polisi tersebut.

"Apa ini ruang operasi Sakura? korban kecelakan yang menewaskan bibinya?"

Polisi itu mengangguk "Iya, itu benar. gadis itu sekarang sedang di operasi karna luka dikepalanya" ujar polisi tersebut. "Maaf ,anda siapa?" tanya polisi itu kemudian.

"Kami keluarganya" sahut nenek yang bersama pemuda baby face tersebut.

"Aa, begitu ya. gadis kecil itu mengalami kecelakaan bersama bibinya, kami berhasil mengeluarkannya dari dalam mobil saat mobil itu terbalik akibat tabrakan yang cukup keras. saat kami hendak menyelamatkan bibinya,mobil itu keburu meledak sebelum kami menyelamatnya. gadis kecil itu sepertinya kepalanya terbentur benda keras jadi kami membawanya kerumah sakit" terang polisi tersebut.

"Sakura, bibi Tsunade." lirih pemuda tersebut sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Sasori, kuatkan dirimu" kata nenek pada pemuda baby face bernama Sasori.

"Sakura, bagaimana nasib Sakura setelah ini nenek chiyo?" tanya Sasori. "Aku, sebentar lagi akan mulai masuk akademi di Amerika lantas siapa yang akan merawat dan mengawasinya." sambungnya.

"Biar nenek saja yang merawat dan menjaganya, Sasori. kau bisa pergi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan akademi mu" kata nenek bernama Chiyo.

Pemuda bernama Sasori itu terdiam. ia nampak berpikir apa ia harus meninggalkan adik serta keluarga satu satunya itu di kota ini. apa ia sanggup meninggalkan adik kesayangannya bersama seorang nenek yang sudah tua. apalagi dengan keadaan sakura yang sedang sakit. itulah yang menjadi pikiran Sasori saat ini.

CLEK

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka, seorang dokter dengan baju operasi berwarna biru muda serta masker yang masih ia pakai keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Sasori berjalan menghampiri dokter itu."Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Sakura? apa dia baik baik saja?" tanya Sasori cemas.

Dokter berjenis kelamin wanita itu membuka maskernya sebelum menjawab. "Operasinya berjalan dengan lancar dan gadis manis itu sudah melewati masa kritisnya".

Tersirat wajah lega dari semua orang yang ada disana."Tapi ada satu hal yang harus ku beritahukan pada kalian, apa kau keluarganya?" tanya dokter wanita tersebut. Sasori mengangguk.

"Gadis itu mengalami benturan keras di kepalanya, saat kami mengoperasinya terdapat darah yang menggumpal didalam otaknya." ujar sang dokter.

"Bukankah dokter tadi mengoperasinya? apa dokter tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu?" Tanya Sasori.

"Maaf , kami tidak bisa melakukan apa apa pada darah yang mengumpal di otak pasien karna operasi itu terlalu berbahaya untuk pasien"

"Lalu bagaimana dokter?"

"Tenang saja, darah itu hanya gumpalan kecil, seiring berjalannya waktu gumpalan darah itu akan menghilang dengan sendirinya tapi mungkin butuh waktu lama dan itu berarti pasien tidak akan mengingat kembali masa lalunya. efek dari gumpalan darah di otaknya itu , menyebabkan ia mengalami amnesia" terang dokter.

"Amnesia?" pekik Sasori dan nenek chiyo bersamaan.

"Itu jauh lebih baik, dia lebih baik melupakan masa lalunya dari pada ia harus mengingatnya" saran dokter tersebut membuat Sasori dan nenek Chiyo heran.

"Maksud dokter apa?" tanya Sasori.

"Dari keterangan polisi, gadis kecil itu melihat sendiri bibinya tewas dalam ledakan mobil pasca tabrakan itu. kecelakaan yang ia alami saja bisa menimbulkan trauma apalagi dia juga menyaksikan sendiri bibinya tewas didepan matanya, itu akan membuat gadis yang baru berusia 12 tahun itu mengalami goncangan hebat pada dirinya dan itu tidaklah baik. akan lebih baik jika dia amnesia" ucap dokter wanita tersebut. "Gadis itu masih kecil, beri dia kehidupan baru untuknya. sebisa mungkin bawa dia ketempat dimana ia tak bisa mengingat kejadian ini lagi. itu demi kebaikannya." sambungnya.

"Aku mengerti, dokter" lirih Sasori tertunduk lesu.

"Gadis kecilku yang malang" ujar nenek Chiyo menangis sedih.

"Aku permisi dulu, tabahlah" dokter wanita itu pun berlalu pergi.

"Tugas kami sudah selesai, kami turut berduka cita dan semoga gadis kecil itu cepat sembuh. permisi" pamit polisi tersebut berlalu pergi bersama kedua rekannya.

"Nenek, apa yang harus ku lakukan? Sakura, dia..." suara Sasori terasa tercekat ditenggorokan. "Dia mengalami amnesia tapi jika ia tak amnesia dan mengingat semuanya itu akan membahayakan sikisnya." Sasori meneteskan air mata sedihnya yang ia tahan sejak tadi.

"Mungkin ini yang terbaik bagi Sakura, Sasori"

Sasori menyeka air matanya. ia tak boleh cengeng ,ia harus tegar . dia adalah satu satunya keluarga Sakura saat ini.

"Nenek, ikutlah aku ke Amerika. aku akan membawa Sakura ke Amerika bersamaku." ujar Sasori.

"Kau yakin?"

"Hn, aku akan selalu ada buat adikku. aku akan memberi dia kehidupan baru disana." tegas Sasori.

Nenek Chiyo tersenyum "Baiklah, aku akan ikut bersama kalian. kalian sudah ku anggap sebagai cucu kandungku sendiri."

"Terima kasih, nenek Chiyo. kau sudah merawat kami sejak kecil. sejak orang tua kami meninggal. aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan nenek sendiri dikota ini" ujar Sasori.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **12 Tahun Kemudian...**

.

.

Kota Konoha masih tetap sama seperti 12 tahun yang lalu, kota ini nampak masih sibuk dengan penduduknya yang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing masing tentunya.

Begitu juga dengan kantor kepolisian ANBU yang sepertinya dibuat sibuk oleh teror penjahat yang sama sejak dulu yang sampai sekarang masih belum tertangkap. Komplotan Black Jack.

Black Jack adalah komplotan pembunuh bayaran dengan cara licik. mereka selalu rapi dalam setiap membunuh korbannya, sehingga pihak kepolisian terkadang dibuat kesulitan oleh mereka.

Tak satu pun yang tau tentang identitas anggota Black Jack. hanya satu yang mereka dengar bahwa Black Jack dipimpin oleh seorang wanita.

BRAAAKKK

Sebuah gebrakan keras pada meja diruang rapat para anggota kepolisian menggema, membuat seluruh anggota rapat menegang oleh ulah Kepala kepolisian yang murka. Uchiha Fukagu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan selama ini,hah!" bentak Fukagu yang menjabat sebagai kepala kepolisian ANBU konoha yang baru 5tahun terakhir itu.

"Maafkan kami, lagi lagi kami gagal menangkap salah satu anggota Black Jack, Fukagu-sama" ujar Kepala tim divisi kriminal dan teroris. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Menangkap musuh didepan mata saja tidak becus, bagaimana kau mendidik anak buahmu, Kapten Sasuke" hardik Fukagu.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke hanya menundukan kepala tak menjawab. wajah pemuda Uchiha itu nampak tenang bahkan terlihat datar. putra bungsu Fukagu tersebut baru kembali ke konoha 2tahun lalu dan langsung menjabat sebagai kepala tim divisi kriminal dan teroris dikepolisian ANBU dikonoha.

Sasuke sangat terkenal dengan kecerdasannya serta ketegasannya dalam memimpin timnya. kemampuannya menembak dari jarak jauh serta keahlian bela dirinya tak diragukan lagi. sebelum ia bekerja dikepolisian ANBU, Sasuke dulu bekerja di kepolisian London, ingris selama 1 setengah tahun di usianya yang masih muda kala itu.

Banyak polisi di ANBU yang mengagumi sosok kepala divisi yang tampan tersebut.

dia usianya yang sekarang baru 26 tahun ia sudah menjadi kepala divisi.

"Aku juga meminta maaf, ini juga kesalahan tim kami juga. Fukagu-sama." ucap pemuda jabrik bernama Namikaze Naruto kepala tim divisi penyelidikan.

Sama seperti Sasuke, Namikaze Naruto yang usianya sama dengan Sasuke juga tak kalah hebatnya. ia lulusan terbaik di akademi kepolisian ANBU. putra tunggal dari mendiang Komisaris Kepolisian ANBU Namikaze Minato tersebut, juga terkenal dengan ketangkasannya dalam menyelidiki sebuah kasus, meski dari luar dia seperti orang bodoh yang cengengesan tapi jika sudah bertugas ia akan berubah 180 derajat dari sifat biasanya. itulah yang membuat sahabat karib Sasuke ini disegani oleh rekan polisi dibawahnya.

Fukagu menghela nafas untuk menenangkan emosinya."Baiklah, ku berikan kalian semua kesempatan. bekerja sama lah dengan pihak detectiv kepolisian agar tugas kalian jauh lebih mudah, jangan biarkan korban berjatuhan lagi. kalian mengerti!" tegas Fukagu pada anggota rapat yang hadir.

"Siap Kapten Fukagu-sama" seru seluruh anggota rapat seraya berdiri memberi hormat.

Seluruh anggota rapat membungkuk memberi hormat saat Fukagu berjalan keluar dari ruang rapat di ikuti letnan kolonel Yamato yang mengekor dibelekangnya.

Dengan langkah cepatnya Kepala polisi tersebut berjalan menyusuri koridor kantor kepolisian ANBU.

Letnan Yamata mempercepat langkahnya agar sejajar dengan Fukagu. "Fukagu-sama, ini adalah map berisi identitas orang 'itu' yang akan bergabung dikantor kepolisian ANBU" terang letnan Yamato yang berjalan disamping Fukagu sambil menyodorkan sebuah map biru.

Fukagu menghentikan langkahnya dikoridor dan mengambil map tersebut. ia buka map itu dan meneliti dengan seksama isi berkas yang ada dimap tersebut.

Sudut bibir Fukagu terangkat dan ia pun menganggukan kepalanya. "Bagus. ku harap dia bisa membantu" Fukagu menyerahkan kembali map tersebut pada letnan Yamato. "Simpan map itu dengan baik letnan Yamato dan atur posisi untuknya di tim divisi. kau mengerti?" lanjutnya.

"Siap Fukagu-sama".

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri koridor kantornya menuju ruangannya. ia berjalan sangat tegas, wajahnya yang rupawan membuat para polisi wanita yang bertugas dikantornya tersipu dan terkadang ada yang genit dengan mencoba mendekatinya.

hal itu wajar saja karna Sasuke belum menikah dan belum mempunyai kekasih membuat para polisi wanita dikantornya bersaing untuk mendapatkan hati sang Kepala tim divisi tersebut.

Sifat dingin Sasuke dan tegasnya tak membuat para wanita mundur seakan sifat dingin itulah yang membuat Uchiha Sasuke terlihat keren.

"Oi, Kapten Teme" panggil Naruto. siapa lagi yang berani memanggil kepala tim divisi itu dengan sebutan 'Teme'.

"Hn, kau berisik, Dobe" sergah Sasuke tanpa menoleh kebelakang, ia terus saja berjalan.

"Oi, setidaknya aku memanggilmu kapten, Sasuke" protes Naruto.

"Hn" itulah respon kebiasan Sasuke yang sukses membuat orang selalu kebingungan dengan arti dari 'Hn' nya itu.

Naruto yang menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan Sasuke pun menarik tangan Sasuke agar berhenti.

Sasuke terpaksa berhenti dan menatap tajam sahabat cemprengnya itu. "Ada apa? apa masalahmu?" ketus Sasuke.

Naruto memberi cengiran khasnya. "Hehehe...Tenanglah Teme aku hanya ingin bertanya saja pada mu".

Kening Sasuke berkerut. "Tanya apa?".

"Ku dengar di tim divisi mu akan ada anggota baru yang bergabung, apa itu benar?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke melipat kedua tangan di dadanya. "Hn, benar. kenapa memangnya?" tanya balik Sasuke.

"Tidak ada apa apa sih, aku hanya penasaran kabarnya dia seorang wanita cantik dan seksi" ucap Naruto tersenyum lebar yang menurut Sasuke ,senyuman itu adalah senyuman mesum.

"Tch!, senyum mesummu membuatku mual, Dobe" cibir Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tersenyum mesum, aku tersenyum senang, bakka" kilah Naruto membela diri.

"Terserah" Sasuke berjalan lagi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Oi~ Teme, kau belum menjawab! apa benar dia cantik? sexy? oi...Teme!" seru Naruto seraya mengejar Sasuke.

Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampan Sasuke. "Akhirnya, kita akan bertemu lagi. Pinky" ujar Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

 **Police Story © AisyaAoi-chan**

Malam pun tiba dan semakin malam kota konoha semakin ramai, apalagi di pusat kota yang banyak toko toko dan restauran mewah berjejeran.

Seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang yang terikat kuda berjalan seorang diri di terotoar sambil matanya memandangi barisan toko pakaian yang membuat gadis cantik itu berdecak kagum melihat baju baju yang terpampang ditoko tersebut. lalu tiba tiba seorang pemuda berkulit pucat menyapanya.

"Hei, dokter jelek. sedang apa kau malam malam berjalan sendirian" sapa pemuda tersebut.

Langkah gadis cantik itupun berhenti dan menatap jengah pemuda dihadapannya. "Hei tuan detective, itu bukan urusanmu." jawab gadis tersebut ketus.

"Kau marah ya, aku beri saran jangan terlalu galak jadi seorang wanita. nanti tidak ada pemuda yang berani mendekatimu, dokter Yamanaka Ino" ujar pemuda detective tersebut.

"Tidak masalah, bukankah kau pemuda satu satunya yang berani mendekatiku, jadi jika nanti tidak ada pemuda yang berani mendekatiku, aku denganmu saja, detective Shimurai Sai." ujar Ino menyeringai.

Detective bernama Sai tersebut tersenyum simpul. "Hn, akan ku pikirkan itu." jawab Sai sekenanya.

"Hei hei hei, hentikan akting kalian itu. membuatku ingin muntah saja" celetuk seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

Mereka pun menoleh kearah orang tersebut. "Kau sudah datang? sejak kapan?" tanya Ino pada orang tersebut.

"Sejak kekasihmu itu menyapamu" jawab orang itu enteng.

"Enak saja, dia bukan kekasihku!" Ino tak terima.

Sai hanya tersenyum simpul ,entah itu senyum tulus atau senyum palsu. "Ya. setidaknya belum" timpal Sai membuat dokter cantik Ino mendengus.

"Ayo, kita pergi Ino. aku tidak mau perang dunia ke tiga terjadi disini" Orang tersebut pun berjalan duluan di ikuti Ino yang berlari kecil menyusul orang tersebut. "Sampai jumpa, detective Sai" seru Ino melambaikan tangan yang dibalas Sai dengan senyumnya.

Sai masih berdiri ditempat, memandangi punggung orang tersebut yang semakin menjauh. "Sejak kapan dia kembali ke konoha?" gumam Sai.

.

.

.

Disebuah markas rahasia Black jack, seorang pria berambut orange berpakaian kemeja hitam dengan menyingsingkan kedua lengannya tengah duduk santai di meja sambil meminum sebuah minuman beralkohol.

"Hei Jugo, jika kau terlalu mabuk nanti bos akan marah" tegur teman pemuda bernama Jugo tersebut.

"Hm..aku hanya ingin merayakan keberhasilanku saja, Sui" ujar Jugo setengah mabuk.

"Untung saja ya, kau tadi tidak tertangkap oleh polisi ANBU sialan itu"

"Aku tak kan mudah tertangkap" sahut Jugo.

"Ya ya ya, kau memang hebat. bos pasti senang ayo kita bersulang" pemuda yang dipanggil Sui itu mengangkat gelasnya dan meminum isi dari gelas tersebut dalam sekali teguk.

"Hei Sui, bukankah tengah malam nanti kau ada misi, kenapa kau malah minum,heh?" kali ini Jugo lah yang menegur rekannya.

"Tenang saja, misi ku kali ini cukup mudah. hanya membunuh seorang anak kecil saja" ujar Sui.

"Anak kecil? tega sekali orang yang membayarmu untuk melenyapkan seorang anak kecil"

"Anak kecil itu bahkan keponakannya sendiri" terang Sui membuat Jugo cukup terkejut.

"Keponakannya sendiri? hm...jadi ini masalah harta ya" Jugo menyimpulkan.

"Ya kau benar, ini karna harta . anak kecil itu memiliki harta berlimpah dari warisan yang diberikan mendiang kedua orang tuanya, membuat sang paman berambisi memilikinya,cih!" Sui berdecak.

"Lakukan yang terbaik, Sui"

"Ya, terima kasih"

"Dimana, nona kaca mata?" tanya Sui kemudian sambil celingukan mencari sosok wanita yang ia cari.

"Dia tidak ada disini saat ini, mungkin sedang berkencan" ujar Jugo tersenyum mengejek Sui.

"Berkencan? jangan bercanda. mana ada pria yang mau dengannya, heh?"

"Ada"

"Siapa?" tanya Sui penasaran.

"Kau misalnya"

PLETAK

"Tutup mulutmu" Sui berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jugo yang meringis kesakitan akibat ulahnya.

"Hah, dasar tsundere" gumam Jugo sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol.

.

.

 **Tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke U. X Sakura H.**

 **Warn : Typo, OOC, Gaje , Abal dll.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

 **Police Story © AisyaAoi-chan**

.

.

Di sebuah club malam dua wanita cantik duduk berdua disebuah bar.  
Wanita berambut pirang yang sudah kita ketahui bernama Yamanaka Ino tengah asyik menuangkan wine ke dalam gelasnya yang kosong. sedangkan wanita yang duduk disampingnya sedang memainkan es batu yang berada di dalam gelas yang ia pegang.

"Apa kau mau tambah minumanmu, Sakura?" tanya Ino pada wanita yang duduk disampingnya itu.

Wanita yang dipanggil Sakura itu pun menoleh. "Hm. tidak Ino, besok aku sudah mulai bekerja." ujarnya sambil meletakkan gelas yang tadi ia mainkan."Aku tidak mau mabuk dan telat masuk kerja dihari pertamaku." sambungnya.

Ino mengidikan bahunya."Ya. baiklah." Ino meminum wine yang tadi ia tuangkan ke dalam gelasnya. "Kapan kau tiba dijepang?" tanya Ino lagi setelah menandaskan minumannya dengan sekali teguk.

"Kemarin sore"

"Apa kau pulang sendirian? apa Sasori-nii tidak ikut?"

"Tidak. dia masih ada pekerjaan disana." jawab Sakura tanpa menoleh ke Ino.

"Apa Aniki mu itu masih tak mengijinkamu menyetir mobil sendiri?"

Kali ini Sakura menoleh menatap sahabat baiknya. "Menurutmu?" tanya balik Sakura.

"Kalau dilihat dari cara kita tadi bertemu dijalan dan kau jalan kaki itu tandanya, kau masih belum dapat ijin" jawab Ino mengidikan kedua bahunya lagi membuat Wanita bersurai soft pink menghela nafas frustasi.

Mata emeraldnya yang teduh mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling. kedua matanya menangkap sosok yang mencuri perhatiannya sejak pertama ia masuk ke club malam tersebut.

"Ada yang aneh dari orang itu" desahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino. wanita bermata aquamarine itu pun ikut memandangi sosok yang dilihat Sakura.

"Kau mencurigai orang yang duduk disana?" tanya Ino, Sakura mengangguk.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ino lagi saat Sakura berdiri dan hendak pergi.

"Dia mau pergi Ino. ayo kita ikuti." tanpa menunggu jawaban Ino, Sakura berlangsung pergi mengikuti sosok pria berjas hitam yang sedari tadi mencurigakan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Oi~ Teme kau tak pulang? ini sudah jam 10 malam" tegur Naruto saat ia hendak pulang dan melihat ruangan Sasuke yang lampunya masih menyala.

"Hn, sebentar lagi Dobe" sahut Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan layar komputernya dan beberapa berkas di atas mejanya.

"Ah~ terserah kau sajalah, aku mau pulang dulu. jaa" pamit Naruto.

"Hn" respon Sasuke.

Setelah mendapatkan respon dari sahabatnya itu Naruto pun menutup pintu ruangan Sasuke dan berlalu pergi.

Sasuke masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. sesekali ia memijat batang hidungnya saat rasa lelah menghinggapinya.

"Pekerjaan ini membuatku pusing" gerutunya.

TOK...TOK...TOK

Sebuah ketukan pintu menginterupsi. "Masuk" seru Sasuke tanpa melihat kearah pintu.

CLEKK

Suara pintu pun terbuka seseorang berdiri diambang pintu. "Yo, Kapten Sasuke. apa kau masih sibuk?" tanya orang tersebut.

Sasuke pun akhirnya menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut.  
Mata onyxnya menatap tajam orang yang berdiri di ambang pintu. "Hn, seperti yang kau lihat. detective Sai" jawab Sasuke .

Pemuda yang bernama Sai pun masuk kedalam ruangan Sasuke dan berjalan menghampiri meja kerja pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

"Ada apa kau malam malam mengunjungiku, tidak biasanya." tanya Sasuke.

Sai duduk dikursi di depan meja Sasuke."Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku sampaikan" ujarnya.

"Tentang apa?"

"Apa kau sudah tau, dia sudah kembali ke jepang?" tanya Sai sarkastik.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya kesandaran kursi. "Hn. besok dia akan mulai bekerja disini" ujar Sasuke.

"Aa, jadi kau sudah tau ya, aku telat dong" Sai pura pura kecewa.

Kapten muda yang tampan itu pun menyeringai."Hn. aku jadi tidak sabar bertemu dengannya setelah 12 tahun lamanya".

"Kau mungkin akan kecewa jika bertemu dengannya nanti. jika kau tidak lupa bahwa dia masih amnesia" sahut Sai.

Mata onyx Sasuke menatap langit langit ruangannya dan mendesah pelan. "Hn, aku tau itu" Sasuke kembali menatap detective muda didepannya. "Arigatou Sai, berkatmu aku bisa mengetahui semua informasi tentangnya 2 tahun belakangan ini" sambung Sasuke.

"Yah, hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu ,sepupuku" ujar Sai. "Aa, sepertinya aku juga harus berterima kasih pada dokter jelek itu" gumam Sai.

"Dokter jelek? kau masih menyebut dokter Yamanaka jelek? aku yakin dia pasti sangat terganggu dengan panggilanmu itu, Sai"

"Apa bedanya denganmu saat memanggil Sakura, heh?" Sai menyeringai.

Sasuke mendengus. sepertinya kedua pemuda yang sama sama bermata kelam itu sama menyebalkannya dan seenak jidatnya jika memanggil wanita yang ditaksir. Saudara sepupu yang kompak.

.

 **Police Story © AisyaAoi-chan**

.

.

Sakura dan Ino terus membuntuti seorang pria yang berjas hitam berjalan tanpa arah dan melewati beberapa gang gang kecil.

"Sakura, lebih baik kita hentikan saja dan tanya langsung pada pria itu" saran Ino disela langkahnya.

"Sudah kepala tanggung, Ino"

"Tch! dasar keras kepala" umpat Ino.

Tiba tiba langkah pria berjas hitam itu berhenti tepat di sebuah gedung tua yang kosong. Pria berambut hitam berbadan agak gemuk dan postur tubuh yang tinggi tersebut masuk kearah gedung tua kosong tersebut setelah memastikan keadaan sekeliling.

"Pria itu masuk ke dalam gedung kosong itu" seru Ino.

Sakura menghalangi langkah Ino saat gadis pirang itu hendak mendekati gedung yang di masuki pria tersebut.

"Ada apa Sakura? kenapa kau menghentikanku?"

"Kau, tetap disini Ino" ujar Sakura menatap tajam Ino.

"Apa maksudmu? jangan bilang kau..."

"Hn, biar aku yang kesana. kau tetaplah disini, jika terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi Sai untuk membawa bantuan" potong Sakura.

Dengan enggan Ino pun menyetujui perintah Sakura. karna ia tau bahwa sahabatnya yang ia kenal itu sangat keras kepala dan tak suka dibantah. "Baiklah. berhati hatilah" ucap Ino.

Sakura tersenyum. "Tentu. Pig" jawabnya membuat Ino mendelik.

.

...

.

.

Sakura mengendap endap memasuki gedung kosong tersebut. dengan hati hati dan waspada Sakura melangkah kan kakinya.

"Apa yang pria itu lakukan disini?" batin Sakura.

Wanita yang mempunyai mata emerald itu segera bersembunyi didekat rak rak kayu yang ada di dalam gedung saat pria yang ia intai terlihat sedang menghubungi seseorang.

"Siap Bos. Ya aku tau, hanya dengan satu suntikan saja maka gadis kecil itu akan MATI" ujar Pria tersebut menekankan kata mati.

Mata Sakura membulat kala mendengar pembicaraan pria itu ditelephone. "Gadis? dimana? aku tak melihat seorang gadis disana" batin Sakura seraya mengedarkan penglihatannya.

DEG

Sesosok gadis yang masih memakai seragam sekolah menengah keatas tertanggap dipenglihatan Sakura.

"Jadi gadis itu yang akan dibunuh?" bisik Sakura memandang khawatir gadis yang tak jauh darinya. gadis itu terikat dikursi tak sadarkan diri.

Pria berambut hitam tersebut berjalan mendekati gadis malang itu setelah selesai menelphone. Pria berbadan agak gemuk dan tinggi tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah kotak biru berisi obat dan sebuah jarum suntik.

"Saatnya ku kirim kau ke surga, gadis kecil" Pria itu menyeringai dan mulai mengambil jarum suntik yang ia isi obat untuk membunuh gadis didepannya.

"Satu suntikkan saja maka tugasku selesai" ucap pria tersebut yang mulai mendekatkan jarum suntik itu ke lengan gadis tersebut. namun sebelum pria itu menyuntikan obat itu pada lengan gadis yang tak sadarkan diri tersebut, sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Berhenti sampai di situ, Anggota Black Jack". titah Sakura seraya menodongkan pistol kearah pria tersebut.

.

.

.

Ino mondar mandir tidak jelas dan sesekali memandangi gedung kosong tersebut dengan harap harap cemas.

"Ya ampun Sakura dia lama sekali, dia membuatku cemas" gumam Ino sambil meremas kedua tangannya.

DOOOR...

DEG

Mata Ino mendelik kearah gedung kosong tersebut. "Tidak. suara tembakan itu pasti berasal dari sana" Ino yang panik langsung merogoh ponsel di saku blezernya.

"Sai, tolong aku".

.

.

.

"Sial! JANGAN LARI!" seru Sakura mengejar pria tersebut yang tengah lari.

Jalan buntu. pria itu menghentikan larinya karna jalan buntu tersebut. pria yang diketahui salah satu dari anggota komplotan pembunuh bayaran Black Jack tersebut berbalik badan menatap tajam Sakura yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kau tak bisa lari lagi ya?" Sakura menyeringai.

"Cih! kau pikir begitu,heh?"

POOOF

Kepulan asap muncul saat pria itu melempar sesuatu. asap itu membuat penglihatan Sakura buram dan menyesakan indra penciumannya.

"Uhuk...uhuk..." Sakura terbatuk batuk.

BUAAGH

Pria itu memukul bahu Sakura sehingga pistolnya terjatuh dan tubuhnya tersungkur.  
Pria itu segera berlari menuju pintu keluar gedung.

"Sial! jangan harap kau bisa lolos dari ku, brengsek!" umpat Sakura sambil bangkit dan segera berlari mengejar pria itu. tak lupa ia juga mengambil kembali pistolnya yang terjatuh tadi.

"BERHENTI BRENGSEK!" perintah Sakura ditengah larinya. tiba tiba Sakura berhenti dan mengangkat pistolnya kearah pria yang tengah berlari.

DOOOR

Sakura kembali menembakkan satu tembakan kearah pria itu.

BRUKK

Pria itu tersungkur akibat kakinya yang terkena tembakan pistol Sakura.  
Dengan disigap Sakura langsung memlintir tangan kanan pria itu dan duduk dipunggung pria itu yang masih tengkurep dilantai seraya menodongkan pistol tepat ke kepala pria tersebut.

"Bagaimana rasanya saat nyawamu di ujung tanduk seperti ini, heh?" tanya Sakura dingin.

Pria itu tak menjawab, tangan kirinya yang tertindih oleh tubuhnya sendiri perlahan bergerak dan merogoh kantong jasnya.  
Sebuah botol kecil kini ada digenggaman tangan kirinya yang bebas, dengan mulutnya ia membuka tutup botol tersebut dan langsung meneguknya sampai habis.

"BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU MINUM ITU, HEH!" bentak Sakura sambil merebut botol obat tersebut yang sudah tak tersisa.

Sakura mendecih dan langsung membuang botol itu. "KAU,..." geram Sakura. ia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan membalikan tubuh pria itu dengan kasar.

Dengan paksa Sakura mencengkram kerah kemeja pria itu. Pria berambut hitam tersebut menyeringai melihat kemarahan Sakura.

"Kami sudah bersumpah, apapun yang terjadi kami lebih baik mati daripada ditangkap oleh kalian. para polisi ANBU" ujar Pria tersebut yang nafasnya mulai terengah engah dan keringat dingin muncul di wajahnya.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengertakkan giginya. dia sangat emosi saat ini. "Akan ku pastikan, penjahat seperti kalian tak kan selamat dari kami, kau ingat itu" tegas Sakura.

"Uhuk...uhuk..." Pria itu mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. "Black Jack, tak kan semudah itu dikalahkan. Pemimpin kami orang yang sangat cerdik Uhuk...uhuk".

Bibir ranum Sakura menyeringai tatapan matanya menusuk dan dingin."Pimpinanmu itu hanya seorang wanita bukan? ku pastikan suatu saat nanti dengan kedua tanganku ini, dia akan mati ditanganku" ujar Sakura mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang pistol.

"Cih! dari mana dia tau pimpinan kami seorang wanita, sepertinya wanita ini bukan polisi biasa." batin Pria tersebut.

"Uhuk...Uhuk..." Pria tersebut kembali batuk darah, matanya terlihat sayu dan ia pun tak bisa lagi menggerakkan tubuhnya. "Selamat tinggal, Nona manis" Pria tersebut akhirnya tak bernyawa lagi.

Dengan geram Sakura menghempaskan tubuh tak bernyawa itu ke lantai."Arghhhh..Sial!" erang Sakura.

 _ **' Kau Akan tau semuanya ,jika kau berhasil menemukan pimpinan Black Jack '**_

Kata kata itu kembali terngiang ditelinganya. kata kata dari seseorang untuknya sebelum ia pergi ke jepang.

"Apa arti dari perkataanmu itu, Ketua" tanya Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

...

.

.

Ino akhirnya memutuskan menyusul Sakura dan masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut bersama dengan Sai dan juga Sasuke. Ino yang mendengar suara tembakan dari dalam gedung menjadi khawatir dan segera ia meminta bantuan Sai.

Jelang beberapa menit akhirnya Sai datang bersama Sasuke yang kebetulan bersamanya saat Ino menelphone meminta bantuan.

"Ino, kau dibelakang kami dan tetap waspada" titah Sai yang berjalan didepan bersama Sasuke. Ino pun mengangguk.

.

...

.

Sakura menghampiri gadis yang tak sadarkan diri dikursi dengan tubuh yang terikat.  
Sakura mengambil pisau lipat yang ia sembunyikan dipahanya yang tertutupi oleh rok merahnya yang selutut.

SREETT

Sakura berhasil memotong ikatan tali tersebut. "Hei, bangunlah" dengan pelan Sakura menepuk nepuk pipi gadis itu agar sadar.

"Sakura" panggil Sai saat melihat Sakura yang ternyata baik baik saja.

Merasa ada yang memanggil gadis musim semi itu pun menoleh dan membalikan badan. "Sai? Ino?" gumam Sakura menatap satu persatu orang yang berdiri dihadapannya.

Mata emeraldnya kini memandang sosok pria yang tak ia kenal. Onyx dan emerald beradu pandang cukup lama.

"Sakura" lirih Sasuke tanpa melepas pandangannya pada perempuan yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

"Mata itu" gumam Sakura pelan yang juga masih memandangi pria tampan dengan seragam kepolisiannya yang tertutupi oleh jaket kulit dihadapanya.

"Sakura" Ino berlari dan berhambur kepelukan Sakura. "Dasar bodoh, kau membuatku mati karna khawatir" omel Ino terisak isak.

"Kau terlalu khawatir, Pig"

PLETAK

Ino menjitak kepala Sakura dengan keras setelah melepas kasar pelukannya.

"Aw...apa yang kau lakukan, Pig" bentak Sakura meringis dan mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut.

Sai berjalan mendekati pria yang sudah tak bernyawa yang tergeletak dilantai. "Apa dia sudah meninggal?" tanya Sai sambil memeriksa denyut nadi pria tersebut.

"Ya, dia mati sebelum aku membunuhnya" jawab Sakura yang masih terlihat kesal pada pria itu.

"Hn, jadi ia bunuh diri?" kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya pada Sakura di awal pertemuannya tentunya.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. "Ya. maaf kau siapa?" tanya balik Sakura.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura ,Sai menoleh menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian. Pemuda Uchiha tersebut berusaha tersenyum meski hatinya terasak tercubit saat Sakura tak mengingatnya.

"Hn, Aku Uchiha Sasuke" jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekati gadis dibelakang Sakura yang sudah mulai sadar. "Apa dia korbannya?".

"Iya." jawab Sakura membalikan badannya menatap Sasuke.

"Hei, Pig dia itu siapa? apa dia polisi ANBU?" bisik Sakura ditelinga Ino.

Ino mengangguk."Dia tampan kan? dia masih single" bisik Ino.

"Kau naksir padanya ya?" masih berbisik.

"Hm..tidak juga sih"

"Kenapa kau menjawabnya ragu ragu begitu?".

"Ngh..." erang Gadis tersebut yang mulai membuka matanya dan bisik bisikan Ino dan Sakura pun terpaksa berhenti.

"Kau sudah aman sekarang, jangan takut" kata Sasuke menenangkan gadis itu yang nampak bingung dan ketakutan.

"Kami adalah para polisi ANBU, kami akan membawamu kerumah sakit lalu membawamu pulang nanti" timpal Ino.

Sasuke membantu gadis remaja itu berdiri."Dokter Ino aku kan mengantar kalian kerumah sakit" Sasuke beralih memandang Sakura "Kau ikutlah juga kerumah sakit, tangan mu itu terluka" kata Sasuke menunjuk telapak tangan Sakura yang terluka akibat terjatuh tadi.

"Aa, jangan khawatir ini hanya luka ringan. kalian pergilah aku akan mengurus mayat pria itu dengan Sai, tadi aku sudah menelphone ambulan untuk datang kemari, kau bawa saja duluan gadis itu. aku yakin dia tak kan mau satu ambulan dengan pria itu" ucap Sakura.

"Sakura, kau pergilah dengan Sasuke. dokter Ino aku membutuhkanmu disini kau bisa menemaniku disini kan?" tanya Sai.

"Eh? b-baiklah" jawab Ino. "Sakura, kau pergilah kerumah sakit dengan Uchiha-san ya" pinta Ino.

Dengan terpaksa Sakura pun menyetujuinnya."Baiklah. ayo pergi" Sakura pun berjalan duluan tanpa menyadari Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis karnanya.

"Bilang saja kau mau berduan dengan Ino, muka pucat" sindir Sakura saat melewati Sai. Sai pun hanya tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Dia gagal melenyapkan gadis itu?" tanya seorang wanita yang duduk dikursi kepempinannya.

"Benar, Bos. tapi tenang saja dia sudah melenyapkan dirinya sebelum polisi ANBU itu mengintrogasinya" ujar Pria berambut merah.

Sosok yang dipanggil bos tersebut menyeringai. "Baguslah. Nagato cepat perintahkan anak buahmu mencari tau siapa orang yang menggagalkan misi tersebut."

"Baik, Bos. tapi yang ku dengar dia itu seorang wanita. mungkin dia anggota baru kepolisian ANBU" ujar Nagato pria berambut merah tersebut.

"Seorang wanita,eh? cari informasi tentangnya dan beri dia pelajaran setelahnya" .

"Saya mengerti".

.

.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

.

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Sasuke x Sakura**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Warn : Typo, OOC, Gaje , Abal dll.**

 **Ff ini sungguh gaje dan abal jadi jika tak suka jangan baca**

* * *

.

.

 **Konoha Hospital , Tokyo 23.15**

.

.

Gadis remaja yang menjadi korban penculikan dan pembunuhan yang berhasil diselamatkan Sakura, kini sedang diperiksa oleh dokter diruang pemeriksaan dirumah sakit konoha.

Sakura terlihat duduk dikursi tunggu diluar ruang periksa. nampaknya luka ringan yang ia dapatkan ditelapak tangannya sudah di obati oleh dokter.

TAP ...TAP...TAP

Derap langkah kaki seseorang yang berjalan menggema dikoridor rumah sakit yang sepi.

"Bagaimana lukamu?." Suara baritone dari seorang pria membuat gadis musim semi itu menoleh.

"Sudah ku bilang kan. luka ku ini hanya luka ringan" Ketus Sakura pada pria tersebut.

Pria yg bersurai raven bernama Uchiha Sasuke tersebut duduk disamping Sakura."Hn, baguslah." Kata Sasuke.

Keheningan pun terjadi di antara keduanya hingga pintu ruang periksa pun terbuka.

CEKLEK

Sakura maupun Sasuke langsung berdiri dan menghampiri dokter yang baru keluar dari ruang periksa.

"Bagaimana keadaan gadis itu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Keadaan fisiknya baik hanya saja keadaan psikisnya lah yang sedikit buruk. ini wajar terjadi bagi korban penculikan, apalagi korbannya seorang gadis yang masih muda" Jelas dokter tersebut.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah aku permisi dulu. tenang saja saya sudah memberinya obat penenang besok setelah ia sadar ia akan lebih baik dan saya sarankan agar keluarganya selalu disampingnya agar ia bisa merasa bahwa ia sudah aman." Ujar dokter kemudian.

"Hn. saya mengerti dokter" Timpal Sasuke.

"Terima kasih dokter" Ucap Sakura berojigi saat dokter undur diri .

Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura yang berdiri disampingnya. "Aku sudah menghubungi keluarga korban. mereka akan segera kemari, lebih baik kau pulang, Aku akan mengantarmu" Ujar Sasuke.

"Terima kasih. tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri" Tolak Sakura.

"Tapi ini sudah terlalu malam bagi seorang gadis sepertimu."

Sakura memutar bola matanya."Aku bisa menjaga diri."

"Aa. aku hampir lupa bahwa kau bahkan bisa melawan penjahat itu sendirian" Sindir Sasuke membuat gadis musim semi tersebut mendengus.

Tak ingin berdebat lebih lama lagi Sakura pun melangkah pergi namun Sasuke tak bergeming. ia berjalan dibelakang Sakura. mengikuti setiap langkah gadis didepannya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya ambulan dan beberapa tim kepolisian datang ketempat Sai dan Ino berada. dengan segera jasad pria yang merupakan salah satu anggota Black Jack dibawa kedalam mobil ambulan tersebut.

Sai dan Ino naik ke mobil polisi dan mengikuti mobil ambulan .

"Sakura hebat juga." Komentar Sai yang duduk didepan samping pengemudi.

"Tentu saja. dia itukan..." Ino menggantungkan ucapannya nembuat Sai menyerngit penasaran.

"Dia itu apa?"

Ino tersenyum garing "Hehe dia itukan adik dari Sasori-nii seorang ketua FBI jadi sudah pasti dia hebat." Puji Ino.

"Aa,benar juga apalagi ku dengar Sakura pernah direkut pihak kepolisian Amerika. tapi kenapa ia lebih memilih masuk di kepolisian ANBU?" Tanya Sai.

Ino mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. "Mana ku tau. mungkin dia ingin bersama sahabat baiknya." Jawab Ino sekenanya.

"Siapa?"

"Siapa lagi, tentu saja aku sahabat terbaiknya." Ujar Ino pongah dan Sai tersenyum kecut.

"Aku rasa dia memilih kepolisian ANBU karna ingin bertemu masa lalunya" Kata Sai menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang kearah Ino yang duduk dikursi tengah.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa Sakura masih tak mengingat masa kecilnya?" Tanya Sai mengalihkan pertanyaan Ino.

"Kurasa masih. karna Sasori-nii melarang Sakura mengingat masa lalunya."

"Kenapa?"

"Mana ku tau, yang jelas itu demi kebaikan Sakura karna Sasori-nii itu tipe kakak yang overprotective" Ujar Ino.

Sai mengangguk setuju "Ya aku masih ingat saat dulu aku pertama kali berkunjung kerumah Sakura. dia bahkan menatapku tajam seakan aku ini seorang penjahat." Ujar Sai seraya bernostalgia mengingat kembali masa itu.

"Ah..aku ingat , apa itu saat aku menyuruhmu menjemput Sakura untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah waktu itu?" Tanya Ino dan Sai mengangguk.

"Dan aku masih ingat dia bahkan mengajakku mengobrol sambil mengelus pistol ditangannya membuatku gugup saja" Terang Sai dan Ino tertawa lepas mendengarnya.

"Karna itukah kau jadi malas tiap kali ku ajak ke rumah Sakura?" Ino terkekeh.

"Dan itu semua karna kau. Astaga kakaknya Sakura itu sungguh terlalu over"

"Hahaha, Sasori-nii itu memang seperti itu jika menyangkut adik kesayangannya"

"Sepertinya Sasuke harus berjuang cukup keras untuk mendapat restu Sasori-san" Batin Sai tersenyum miris.

.

 **Polisi Story © AisyaAoi-chan**

.

Sakura terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit namun tiba tiba langkahnya berhenti, begitu juga dengan langkah kaki pria yang mengikutinya dibelakang.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang, aku bisa pulang sendiri!" Kata Sakura setelah membalikan badan menghadap Sasuke.

"Hn, tapi aku tak menerima penolakan" Ujar Sasuke acuh.

"Dasar pria pemaksa, menyebalkan" Gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

"Jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu katakan saja, jangan menggerutu dalam hati" Ucap Sasuke seakan tau isi pikiran Sakura membuat gadis didepannya terlonjat kaget.

"Eh? kenapa kau bisa tau aku sedang menggerutu? jangan jangan kau seorang cenayan ya?" Ujar Sakura menatap Sasuke curiga.

Sasuke tersenyum geli. "Aku ini seorang polisi" Sergah Sasuke.

"Ya aku tau itu, tapi kan bisa saja dulunya sebelum kau jadi polisi kau ini seorang cenayan" Kekeh Sakura.

Sasuke menggeleng sambil tangannya menyentuh keningnya dan sebuah ide jahil terlintas dikepalanya. "Aa, apa kau mau diramal?" Tanya Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kau bisa?" Tanya balik Sakura membuat Sasuke mendengus.

"Bukankah 3 menit yang lalu kau bilang aku ini seorang cenayan"

"Ah iya kau benar, ini" Dengan wajah polosnya Sakura mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk diramal.

Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura dan menatap intens telapak tangan Sakura. "Hn, besok kau akan mulai bekerja di kepolisian ANBU kan?" Tebak Sasuke.

Sakura tersentak "Darimana kau bisa tau?".

"Dan besok kau akan bertemu dengan pria tampan yang akan menjadi atasanmu" Kata Sasuke.

"Benarkah? jadi atasanku pria tampan ya? apa dia masih muda dan masih single?"

Kening Sasuke mengerut "Kenapa kalau dia masih muda dan single?".

Sakura tersenyum malu "Ya siapa tau nanti dia menyukaiku dan kami berjodoh" Ujar Sakura seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Ya dia masih single dan muda kurasa kau bisa mendekatinya nanti, dia pria tampan yang baik hati" Puji Sasuke.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar bertemu dengannya"

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya besok karna dia adalah kepala tim divisi yang akan membimbingmu"

"Benarkah, lalu kau sendiri bekerja dibawah pimpinan siapa? apa kau juga dibawah pimpinannya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak" Jawab singkat Sasuke yang masih memegang tangan Sakura.

"Ehem! kenapa kalian berpegangan tangan seperti itu?" Tanya seseorang menginterupsi.

Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh kesumber suara tersebut. "Ino?" Seru Sakura yang melihat Ino berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. "Sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu?" Tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Baru Saja" Jawab Ino santai.

"Kenapa kau sendirian? dimana Sai?" Timpal Sasuke seraya melepas tangan Sakura yang ia genggam sedari tadi.

"Dia pergi keruang otopsi bersama polisi yang lain" Jawab Ino.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bergabung bersama mereka?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tugasku sudah selesai jadi Sai menyuruhku untuk pulang, Ayo Sakura kita pulang" Ajak Ino menarik tangan Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu tuan Uchiha" Pamit Sakura.

"Sampai jumpa Uchiha-san" Kata Ino membungkuk memberi hormat dan di jawab Sasuke dengan anggukan kepala.

Mata Onyx Sasuke memandangi sosok gadis merah muda yang semakin menjauh. hela nafas dan senyum tipis terlihat di wajahnya.

"Hah~ mulai besok hari hari ku pasti lebih menyenangkan" Gumam Sasuke. "Akan ku buat kau mengingatku kembali, Pinky" Sambung Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Ino, kau kan dokter kepolisian yang bekerja di kantor kepolisian ANBU. apa kau tau Uchiha Sasuke itu bekerja dibawah bimbingan siapa?" Tanya Sakura pada Ino yang saat ini mereka duduk didalam taksi menuju gedung apartemen mereka. Ino tinggal di apartemen lantai 12 sedangkan Sakura di lantai 10 .

"Kenapa kau tiba tiba bertanya tentang Uchiha-san?".

"Aku hanya bertanya saja"

"Hoaam, besok kau juga akan tau. bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai ya" Ucap Ino sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"Dasar" Gerutu Sakura.

Mata emeraldnya kini menatap pemandangan diluar dari kaca jendela taksi. mata indahnya seakan menangkap hal yang indah. Sakura terus menatap obyek yang ia lihat meski obyek itu sudah terlewati. "Taman bermain" Gumamnya pelan.

ZET...ZET...ZET...

Ingatan semu dan bayangan seseorang hitam putih tidak jelas tiba tiba muncul didalam memorinya yang hilang membuat Sakura meringis kesakitan dikepalanya. "Arghhh" Rintihnya membuat Ino terbangun dari tidur sejenaknya.

"Sakura, ada apa?" Tanya Ino khawatir.

"Aku baik baik saja, kepalaku hanya sedikit pusing saja" Dusta Sakura.

"Kau yakin?"

"Hn" Jawab Sakura meyakinkan Ino.

"Baiklah, pak berhenti didepan gedung yang disana" Interuksi Ino pada sopir taksi.

"Baik ,Nona" Jawab Sopir taksi.

"Taman bermain itu, apa ada hubungannya denganku?" Tanya Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

.

...

Ke Esokan harinya...

"Pagi semua" Sapa pemuda Jabrik yang kita ketahui bernama Naruto. ia berjalan menyusuri lobi kantor kepolisian ANBU.

"Pagi ,kapten" Sahut Para polisi yang Naruto sapa.

Naruto terus berjalan menuju lift dan disana terlihat sahabat baiknya yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu lift. "Pagi Kapten Teme" Sapa Naruto yang kini berdiri disamping Sasuke.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke.

"Cih! kau dingin sekali Teme seperti biasanya." Decak Naruto kesal. mereka kini sedang menunggu pintu lift terbuka.

"Oh ya, bukan kah hari ini inspektur baru itu mulai bekerja? apa dia sudah datang?" Tanya Naruto antusias.

"Hn" Lagi lagi Sasuke memberi jawaban ambigu membuat pemuda disampingnya mendengus karna kesal.

"Teme! tidak bisakah kau-..." Perkataan Naruto terpotong karna suara ribut para polisi pria yang tak jauh dari mereka berdiri.

Sasuke yang merasa terganggu akan keributan yang terjadi pun menoleh kesumber suara ribut tersebut.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Tanya Naruto keheranan.

TAP...TAP...TAP..

Seorang gadis cantik bersurai soft pink sebahu memakai t-shirt tanpa lengan berwarna putih yang tertutupi dengan blazer merah dengan lengan panjang dan dipadu dengan rok mini berwarna hitam yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya berjalan menghampiri kedua pria yang berdiri didepan pintu lift.

Naruto memandangi gadis itu dari bawah hingga atas ,bahkan mulutnya menganga melihat betapa cantiknya gadis dihadapannya saat ini.

"Hei, Tuan Uchiha" Sapa Gadis yang mempunyai mata emerald nan indah tersebut .

"Hn, kau sudah datang rupanya" Ucap Sasuke.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya, perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura, mulai hari ini saya akan bekerja di tim divisi kriminal dan teroris. mohon bantuannya" Ucap Sakura memperkenalkan diri dan berojigi.

"Waow Teme, dia sangat cantik" Bisik Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Ku sarankan padamu Dobe, Jaga jarak dengannya" Bisik Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok gadis cantik didepannya.

"Eh? apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

TING

Pintu lift akhirnya terbuka. "Sakura, kau ingin membuktikan ramalanku hari ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Eh? " Sakura sedikit terkejut namun dengan segera ia mengangguk.

"Ikutlah denganku" Ajak Sasuke melangkah masuk kedalam lift diikuti Sakura.

"Tunggu aku, aku juga ikut" Ujar Naruto yang ikut masuk kedalam lift.

Pintu lift pun tertutup kembali dan membawa ketiganya ke lantai atas.

"Perkenalkan ,namaku Namikaze Naruto. jika kau butuh bantuanku katakan saja, Sakura-chan" Ujar Naruto dengan cengir khasnya.

"Naruto-san kau bekerja divisi apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku kepala Tim divisi penyidik" Kata Naruto.

"Waw keren berarti kau ini atasanku ya?" Tanya Sakura. mendengar hal itu Sasuke langsung menoleh.

"Bukan, dia bukan pria tampan atasanmu yang ku ramal" Sahut Sasuke yang seakan tau pikiran Sakura.

"Aku tau itu" Ketus Sakura pada Sasuke. "Oya Naruto-san apa kau mengenal Kepala tim divisi ku? apa benar ia tampan?" Tanya Sakura.

Naruto terkekeh diberi pertanyaan itu. "Sakura-chan ,kau itu lucu sekali tentu saja aku kenal, dia itu kan...awwww" Ringis Naruto saat kakinya tiba tiba di injak dengan sengaja oleh Sasuke saat Naruto menunjuk kearah Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

Tatapan membunuh diberikan Naruto pada Sasuke. "Dia baik baik saja, Pinky." Sahut Sasuke.

"Pinky?" Seru Sakura kelihatan tak terima dengan sebutan 'Pinky'.

TING

Pintu lift terbuka, Sasuke keluar mendahului Naruto dan Sakura masih menggerutu tidak jelas membuat pria jabrik disampingnya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sakura-chan, ayo kita keluar jika kau ingin bertemu pria tampan atasanmu itu. ikuti saja Sasuke itu pergi" Ujar Naruto.

"Benarkah? baiklah" Tanpa babibu Sakura langsung berlari menyusul Sasuke.

"Sepertinya Sasuke tertarik dengan Sakura-chan" Gumam Naruto menatap pungung Sakura yang semakin menjauh.

"Kapten, kau sudah datang?" Tanya sebuah suara menginterupsi. Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum pada orang tersebut.

.

...

.

Sasuke berdiri tepat didepan pintu sebuah ruangan. sebelum membuka pintu tersebut Sasuke membalikan badannya menatap gadis yang sedari tadi mengikutnya. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku, Pinky?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu acuh."Kau bilang jika aku ingin bertemu pria tampan itu harus mengikutimu. Naruto-san juga berkata seperti itu" Ujar Sakura.

CEKLEK

Sasuke membuka pintu tersebut dan menyuruh Sakura masuk. "Masuklah, ini adalah ruang kantor Kepala tim divisi kriminal dan teroris, Pria tampan yang akan menjadi atasanmu" Ujar Sasuke.

Sakura pun masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam ruangan itu dan dibelakang Sasuke tengah tersenyum tipis karna telah berhasil mengerjai gadis itu.

Sasuke menutup kembali pintu tersebut dan berjalan menuju meja kerja. Sakura yang melihatnya merasa heran dan mengerutkan dahinya saat Sasuke mendudukan pantatnya dikursi kerja tersebut.

"Hei, k-kenapa kau duduk dikursi itu? bukankah kursi itu kursi kerja kepala tim divisi...Oh...astaga!" Pekik Sakura sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya tak percaya.

Mata emeraldnya membulat saat melihat papan nama di meja kerja tersebut. "Jadi k-kau adalah..."

"Hn. Akulah pria tampan yang menjadi atasanmu. kepala tim divisi kriminal dan teroris, Uchiha Sasuke" Pria bungsu Uchiha yang tengah duduk dikursi kerjanya itu menyeringai angkuh dihadapan Sakura yang mematung .

"Shit! jadi dia mengerjaiku. dasar kepala ayam menyebalkan!" Inner Sakura berteriak penuh emosi.

.

.

Disebuah rumah megah bernuansa eropa seorang wanita cantik dengan gaunnya berwarna serba hitam tengah duduk di kursi kerjanya dengan segelas wine ditangan.

Seorang pria datang menghampirinya dan menyerahkan sebuah amplob coklat kepadanya.

"Itu adalah informasi dari gadis itu , pimpinan" Ucap Pria yang tak lain bernama Nagato.

Wanita yang dipanggil pimpinan tersebut membuka amplob tersebut dan mengambil isinya.

Isi dari amplob tersebut berupa foto beserta identitas dari gadis tersebut.

"Apa ini? jadi cuma ini informasi yang kau dapatkan, heh?" Bentak Wanita tersebut yang kelihatan tidak puas dengan kinerja anak buahnya.

"Maaf pimpinan, hanya itu yang bisa saya cari tau . seluruh informasi tentangnya benar benar dirahasiakan. yang saya dengar hanya gadis itu besar di Amerika" Terang Nagato.

Wanita tersebut menatap foto gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut dengan tajam. "Begitu rupanya, aku semakin tertarik dengannya. akan ku kirim seseorang untuk lebih dekat dengannya" Ujar Wanita itu menyeringai dan meremas foto gadis cantik bersurai merah muda tersebut.

"Saya mengerti, pimpinan" .

..

.

Tbc


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

 _ **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Sasuke x Sakura**_

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance/Crime/Mistery**_

 _ **Warn : Typo, OOC, Gaje , abal dll**_

 _ **' Chapter 5 '**_

 _ **~ Police Story by Aisya-Aoi-Chan~**_

 _ **' Happy Reading '**_

* * *

BUAGH

BUAGH

Sakura memukul mukul samsak itu dengan cukup keras. Sepertinya ia melampiaskan kekesalannya pada samsak tersebut.

Sungguh samsak yang malang.

"Awas kau kepala ayam" Gerutunya disela sela pukulannya.

BUAGH

"Hosh...Beraninya dia mengerjaiku...hosh..."

Tampak keringat mengalir deras disekitar area wajah Sakura dan nafasnya pun semakin memburu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berhenti dan menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk yang sudah ia siapkan. Sakura menggunakan ruang berlatih di kantor barunya saat ini, Kantor kepolisian ANBU memang sangat lengkap. Disana tak hanya di sediakan ruang berlatih menembak saja tapi juga ruang berlatih bela diri dan ruang olah raga untuk para polisi. Disana juga disedia kan caffe untuk para polisi yang ingin bersantai jika pekerjaan mereka membuat mereka lelah.

.

 **Police Story AisyaAoi-chan**

.

Seorang pria berambut merah dengan setelan jas serba hitam memasuki kantor kepolisian ANBU, Pria tampan bermata jade tersebut berjalan menyusuri koridor kantor tersebut hingga seorang inspektur yang berpapasan dengannya menyapa dan bertanya padanya.

"Maaf, Anda siapa? dan ingin bertemu dengan siapa?"

Pria yang bertato Ai dikeningnya itu pun berhenti dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan kapten Uchiha Sasuke" Jawabnya.

"Tunggulah di ruang tunggu yang ada di lobi, Aku akan memberitahukan beliau"

"Hn" Pria itu pun pergi ke lobi.

.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

.

.

DOORR... DOORRR... DOORR

Suara tembakan terdengar begitu keras di area latihan menembak. Mata onyx Sasuke yang dilindungi oleh kaca mata itu, memicing untuk memfokuskan penglihatannya pada sasaran tembakan. Tak lupa ia juga menggunakan penutup telinga untuk meredam suara tembakan yang ia timbulkan dari pistolnya.

"Kapten, Maaf mengganggu" Interuksi seseorang. Sasuke yang sudah menyadari keberadaan orang tersebut dari awal hanya melirik dari ekor matanya.

"Ada apa" Tanya Sasuke masih dengan posisi menembaknya.

"Ada seorang pria yang ingin bertemu dengan anda, Kapten"

Mendengar itu Sasuke pun menyudahi latihannya dan membuka kaca mata serta penutup telinganya. "Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku juga tidak tau, Kapten." Jawab inspektur yang menyampaikan pesan tersebut. "Tapi ku rasa ,orang tersebut bukan orang biasa" Lanjutnya.

"Hn, dimana dia sekarang?"

"Di ruang tunggu yang ada di lobi"

Sasuke pun bergegas pergi menemui pria yang menunggunya saat ini.

.

.

.

"Sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu, Shion" Ujar Naruto yang saat ini tengah duduk di caffe yang ada dikantornya bersama seorang wanita yang dipanggilnya Shion.

"Hm, Begitulah. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Shion sambil menyentuh cangkir yang berisi kopi yang ada di atas meja.

"Baik, Apa cuti mu sudah habis ? kenapa aku bisa melihatmu dikantor?"

Shion tak langsung menjawab, Ia menyerutup kopinya dahulu sebelum menjawabnya. "Hm, Cuti ku sudah habis dan hari ini aku mulai bekerja kembali" Kata Shion seraya menaruh kembali cangkirnya. "Apa kau tidak suka bertemu dengan ku lagi, Naruto-kun?" Sambung Shion dengan senyum menggodanya membuat wajah pemuda bermarga Namikaze tersebut sedikit tersipu dibuatnya.

"Ehem" Naruto berdehem untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri yang sedikit gugup di depan Shion, Wanita yang sejak dulu ia sukai. "Tentu saja aku senang bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi setiap hari, Shion." Ujarnya tulus.

"Hm" Respon Shion.

"Aku dengar kau menghabiskan cuti mu dengan berlibur di thailand"

"Hm, begitulah. Disana aku tidak hanya berlibur asal kau tau itu"

"Aa, tentu saja aku tau" Sahut Naruto mengangguk. "Aku mengenalmu dengan baik, jadi apa hasilnya?" Sambungnya.

"Aku gagal" Raut wajah Shion sedikit kesal. "Dia benar benar pandai mengecoh lawan".

Tangan Naruto bergerak untuk menyentuh tangan Shion yang ada dimeja dan menggenggamnya lembut."Anggota Black Jack memang tidak mudah ditaklukan, bersabarlah kita pasti bisa membongkar siapa pemimpin mereka suatu saat nanti" Ujar Naruto menatap Shion penuh keyakinan.

"Ya, Kau benar. Naruto-kun" Jawab Shion tersenyum simpul.

Disaat keduanya sibuk mengobrol dan berpandangan, tanpa mereka sadari tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada seorang wanita berdiri dan menatap dengan pandangan tak suka pada mereka.

"Cih! dia sudah kembali rupanya, Menyebalkan" Gerutu wanita berambut panjang tersebut.

.

 **Police Story AisyaAoi-chan**

.

Sakura keluar dari ruangan olah raga. Ia berjalan menuju ruangannya untuk mengambil pakaian ganti, Ia berniat untuk mandi lagi karna badannya sekarang basah akan keringat.

TAP... TAP... TAP...

Suara derap langkah kaki Sakura menggema dikoridor yang ia lewati, Mata emeraldnya tanpa sengaja melihat sosok pria berambut merah yang tengah duduk diruang tunggu. Ia pun menghentikan langkah kakinya dan memperhatikan pria itu dari kejauhan dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Sedang apa kau, Pinky" Tanya suara baritone dari arah belakang dimana ia berdiri.

Sakura pun memutar badannya kebelakang dan menatap jengkel orang tersebut. "Siapa yang kau panggil Pinky?" Tanyanya ketus.

Pria yang ditanya tersebut tersenyum tipis, menambah ketampanannya saja. "Hn, tentu saja kau" Jawab Pria yang bermarga Uchiha tersebut.

Perempatan siku siku tercetak jelas di kepala merah muda Sakura. "Dengar ya, tuan kepala Ayam. Namaku Ha-Ru-No Sa-Ku-Ra, bukan Pinky!" Ucap Sakura penuh penekanan.

Kening Sasuke mengerut. "Kepala Ayam? siapa yang kau panggil kepala ayam?" Kini giliran Sasuke yang bertanya dengan nada ketus.

"Tentu saja kau" Jawab Sakura enteng sambil menunjuk kearah Sasuke.

"Cih! kurang ajar sekali kau, memanggil atasanmu seperti itu. Kau mau ku hukum, eh?"

"Masa bodo, Aku tidak takut wleeeek..." Ujar Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum ia pergi berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang bergeming.

"Cih, dasar Pinky" Decak Sasuke menatap punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh. Sedetik kemudian seulas senyum miris terukir dibibir pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

"Ku harap kau segera ingat kembali pada ku, Sakura".

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menghampiri pria berambut merah yang sudah menunggunya.

.

.

"Kau, siapa?" Tanya Sasuke pada pria tersebut.

Pria bermata jade itu pun berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Uchiha Sasuke" Kata Pria tersebut sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh Sasuke .

"Perkenalkan, Namaku Sabaku Gaara".

.

.

Seorang gadis berdiri seorang diri di atap gedung kepolisian ANBU dengan ponsel yang menempel ditelinganya. Terlihat jelas gadis itu sedang berbicara dengan seseorang diseberang sana.

"Ketua, Apa maksud anda dengan mengirim dia kesini, heh?" Tanya gadis tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengirimnya kesana"

"Lalu, kenapa dia ada disini?"

"Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan langsung saja padanya".

"APA ANDA SUDAH GILA?" Terdengar jelas gadis itu meninggikan nada bicarnya. Ia terlihat sangat marah.

"Astaga, Kau masih belum memaafkannya ya?

"Lupakan, Jadi anda tidak tau apa apa tentang dia?"

"Tentu saja tidak"

"Hn" Gadis itu langsung memutuskan sambungan telephonenya secara sepihak.

Ia mendongak menatap langit biru yang terlihat cerah, Mata indahnya menatap sendu pada langit biru tersebut. "Aku tidak mungkin bisa memaafkannya. Tidak akan pernah bisa".

.

.

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gomen ya yang udah nunggu lama ff ini update ^^ Ais lagi terkena WB kemarin2 hihihi...**

 **Sankyu atas kritik dan saran kalian selama ini dan juga terima kasih juga atas review, fav dan follow dari kalian. oya para readers panggil saja ane Aisya / Ais jd kedengarannya biar akrab saja, klu dipanggil thor / author san rasanya kaya gimana gitu.**

 **ok deh segitu aja. sampai jumpa di next chap ya... ^^ jangan lupa reviewnya ^^**

 **With Love**

 **AisyaAoi-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**•**

•

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **' POLICE STORY '**

 **Presented**

 **AisyaAoi-chan**

 **Pair : Sasuke x Sakura**

 **Warn : Typo masih meraja lela, OOC , Gaje ,Abal dll**

 **' Chapter 6 '**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

* * *

.

.

Dua Pria tampan yang memiliki rambut dan warna mata yang berbeda terlihat duduk berseberangan disofa berwarna putih gading yang ada dilobi.

Gaara terlihat duduk dengan santai, sedangkan Sasuke kelihatan terganggu dengan kedatangan pria berambut merah tersebut.

"Ada keperluan apa, kau datang kemari. tuan Sabaku?" Tanya Sasuke to the point.

Gaara menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum kecil sambil merogoh saku yang ada dibalik jas hitam yang ia kenakan. Sebuah kartu nama ia serahkan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menerimanya dan mata onyxnya membaca setiap tulisan yang ada pada kartu nama tersebut. Kening Sasuke nampak berkerut dan sesekali ia melihat Gaara lalu kembali lagi membaca kartu nama tersebut.

Setelah kelihatan cukup pemuda Uchiha itu menatap tajam pria di hadapannya. "Jadi kau agen FBI yang akan bergabung dikepolisian ANBU?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hn, Begitulah. Aku harap aku bisa bekerja sama dengan kalian"

"Aku sudah mendengar dari kepala kepolisian, Kenapa kau ingin bergabung di tim yang ku pimpin?" Selidik Sasuke.

Gaara tersenyum kecil lagi. "Itu karna..., Aku punya tujuan lain" Jawabnya sarkastik.

Dahi Sasuke pun mengerut dan mata onyxnya menatap curiga Gaara. "Apa maksudmu?".

Pemuda bertato Ai tersebut pun berdiri serta sedikit merapikan jasnya. "Sayang sekali, aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskannya pada anda, tuan Uchiha-san. Aku akan mulai bekerja disini besok jadi aku permisi dulu" Gaara mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Sasuke, Sedikit ragu Sasuke pun akhirnya membalas uluran tangan tersebut. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Uchiha-san". Tandas Gaara.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Shion baru keluar dari caffe , Mereka berjalan beriringan dikoridor kantor menuju ruangan mereka. Hingga diperempatan jalan Shion memutuskan untuk berpisah karna dia ingin ketoilet terlebih dahulu.

Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya seorang diri menuju ruangannya hingga saat ia hendak belok ia melihat seorang gadis yang baru turun dari tangga yang tak jauh darinya. Naruto pun menyapa gadis berambut panjang tersebut dan menghampirinya. Gadis itu pun terlihat tersentak saat disapa oleh Naruto namun sedetik kemudian ia memasang senyum manisnya, meskipun kegugupan terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

"Hinata, Kau dari atap gedung ya?" Tanya Naruto.

"A-Apa? t-tidak" Jawab gadis yang bernama Hinata tersebut dengan gugup setiap kali berhadapan dengan pemuda jabrik tersebut.

"Benarkah? ku kira kau dari atap lagi, itu kan kebiasanmu jika sedang sendiri" Ujar Naruto dengan cengir khasnya membuat gadis manis di depannya tersipu.

"Kapten sendiri, habis darimana?".

"Aa, Aku baru saja dari caffe"

"Bersama sersan Shion ya?" Tebak Hinata.

"Dari mana kau tau?" Naruto nampak terkejut.

"A-apa? aku tadi h-hanya menebak saja, j-jadi tebakan ku benar ya?" Hinata seperti maling yang tertangkap basah. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya karna menghindari tatapan Naruto.

"Aa, begitu ya. Shion baru saja kembali dari cutinya jadi aku mengajaknya sebentar ke caffe." Ujar Naruto dan Hinata hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Selamat bekerja" Naruto menepuk bahu Gadis itu sebelum pergi , membuat sang gadis terperangah dan mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk.

Seulas senyum tersirat dibibirnya. "Ya. Selamat bekerja, Naruto-kun". Gumamnya sambil menatap punggung pemuda jabrik tersebut yang semakin menjauh.

.

* * *

.

Mentari mulai tenggelam dan digantikan oleh sang rembulan. Langit pun nampak dihiasi bintang yang bertaburan. Sungguh malam yang indah buat kencan ya ^^.

Sasuke merenggangkan seluruh ototnya setelah lama terduduk dikursi kerjanya. Tumpukan tumpukan kertas dokumen masih banyak yang tersisa di meja kerjanya. Ia pun berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan kantornya untuk mengusir rasa jenuh dan lelahnya karna pekerjaan yang banyak menguras otak tersebut.

CEKLEK

Ia pun membuka pintu. Disaat ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar mata onyxnya menangkap sosok gadis yang selalu ia rindukan. Senyum tipis terukir dibibir Sasuke.

"Kau mau kemana, Pinky?".

Gadis yang mempunyai warna soft pink yang dipanggil pinky itu pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Sasuke jengah. "Bukan urusanmu" Jawabnya ketus.

Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya. "Kau masih marah ya?".

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Sakura balik sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya kedada.

Pria berambut raven tersebut nampak terdiam sambil terus menatap intens mata indah Sakura. Setelah cukup lama terdiam Sasuke langsung menarik salah satu tangan Sakura, membawa gadis itu pergi entah kemana sedangkan sang empunya tangan terus menggerutu disepanjang jalan. Ino yang kebetulan melihat sahabatnya ditarik paksa oleh kapten dari divisi kriminal dan teroris yang terkenal dingin pada setiap wanita yang mendekatinya tersebut menatap heran dengan mulut menganga.

"Apa Sakura membuat kesalahan dihari pertamanya bekerja? Kenapa kapten Uchiha-san menyeretnya begitu?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Pada kucing yang baru lewat kali ^^ .

"Semoga Sakura selamat" Gumam Ino.

"Apanya yang selamat?" Ino tersentak dan berbalik. Sai berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Apanya yang selamat?" Tanya Sai ulang.

"Bukan urusanmu tuan Detective" Jawab Ino melengos pergi.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Sai menggeleng melihat tingkah aneh Ino. Ia pun segera pergi menyusulnya. "Hei, Nona cerewet ada apa denganmu? tunggu aku" Ucap Sai sedikit berteriak, Namun bukannya berhenti Ino malah mempercepat jalannya bahkan sedikit berlari. Seperti film india saja ckckck.

.

 **POLICE STORY©AISYAAOI-CHAN**

.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku kemari?" Tanya Sakura kesal karna dibawa paksa Sasuke. Kini mereka sedang berada di depan sebuah kedai ramen yang tak jauh dari kantor mereka.

"Temani aku makan, Aku belum makan malam" Ujar Sasuke dengan wajah stoicnya.

Sakura memicingkan mata dan mendekatkan wajahnya kedepan Sasuke. "Kau mengajakku berkencan, eh?".

Sasuke nampak tersentak dan sedikit rona merah muncul diwajah tampannya namun ia segera menguasai dirinya dan memasang wajah stoicnya kembali.

"Anggap saja begitu" Kata Sasuke sekenanya.

"Cih! tidak romantis" Gerutu Sakura seraya membuang muka dan mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Sasuke terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"Kenapa? kau mengharapkan kencan romantis bersama ku, Hn?" Seringai muncul dibibir tipis Sasuke. Entah kenapa Sakura yang melihatnya malah terpesona, 'Tampan' itulah yang ada dipikiran Sakura saat melihat Sasuke. Ia pun segera menepisnya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya berkali kali.

Kening Sasuke mengerut melihatnya. "Kau sudah gila ya?".

"Ya, Aku gila karna kau" Tuding Sakura.

"Aku juga tergila gila karna mu" Gumam Sasuke sedikit berbisik agar tak terdengar oleh Sakura.

"Kau bilang sesuatu?"

"Hn, Ayo masuk" Sasuke kembali menarik Sakura untuk masuk kedalam kedai ramen tersebut. Kebetulan malam ini kedai tersebut nampak sepi , hanya mereka berdua saja yang ada disana sebagai pelanggan. Mungkin karna sudah lewat jam makan malam makanya kedai itu sepi.

"Selamat datang" Sambutan ramah dari pemilik kedai itupun menyeruak saat kedatangan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Tuan Uchiha-san? Silahkan duduk" Pinta Pria paruh baya tersebut. Sasuke hanya menjawab 'Hn' dan segera duduk bersama Sakura yang duduk disebelahnya dengan bibir yang masih setia mengerucut.

"Aku pesan dua ramen seperti biasanya, Paman Teuchi" Kata Sasuke.

Paman Teuchi sang pemilik kedai pun tersenyum sambil melirik kearah Sakura yang duduk disamping Sasuke. Ini pertama kalinya Teuchi melihat Sasuke membawa seorang gadis makan dikedainya, biasanya Sasuke datang kekedainya bersama sahabat pirangnya, Naruto. Atau kadang malah sendirian jadi wajar kalau Teuchi sedikit terkejut melihat pemandangan jarang ia lihat, dimana Sasuke yang terlihat jarang bersama seorang gadis kini malah datang bersama seorang gadis , malam malam pula. Sweet Sweet...^^

"Tunggu sebentar ya" Setelah berucap Teuchi pun berlalu pergi.

Suasana menjadi hening. Sakura masih tidak mau memandang pria tampan disebelahnya. Sedangkan Pria tampan itu nampak asyik mengotak atik layar ponsel yang ada ditangannya.

Drrtt...Drtt...

Suara getaran ponsel Sakura yang ada disaku blazer yang ia kenakan bergetar, Dengan gerak cepat Sakura merogoh ponsel itu disaku blazernya. Terpampang jelas nomer sang penelphone dilayar ponselnya, Sakura tidak langsung menjawabnya ia seperti menimang nimang apa harus diterima atau tidak. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu pun menjadi heran.

"Kenapa tidak di angkat?"

"Bukan urusanmu" Jawab Sakura seraya menekan tombol merah diponselnya sebelum menyimpannya kembali kedalam saku blazernya.

Perubahan raut wajah Sasuke tiba tiba berubah dingin membuat Sakura sedikit bergidik. "Kenapa kau?" Tanya Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa itu dari kekasihmu? Kau sudah punya kekasih?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Untuk apa kau ingin tau" Kesal Sakura menopak dagu tanpa menatap Sasuke.

"Lihat aku saat aku sedang berbicara, Sakura." Titah Sasuke.

"Tidak mau"

GREP

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura kasar hingga membuat tubuh Sakura berputar menghadapnya. Sakura tersentak karna terkejut , Ia menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Apa mau mu, heh!" Bentak Sakura.

Mata mereka saling berpandangan, Onyx Sasuke menatap sendu mata Emerald Sakura yang berkilat marah. "Tak ingatkah kau padaku, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke lirih.

Sakura yang mendengarnya pun matanya membulat sempurna. Tangannya yang masih digenggam Sasuke menegang dan Sasuke bisa merasakannya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura sedikit bergetar. ' Siapa dia? mungkinkah dia orang dari masa lalu ku? apa dia mengenalku?' Inner Sakura bertanya tanya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas panjang, Setelah ia kembali membuka matanya ia pun segera melepas genggamannya pada tangan Sakura. "Maaf" Katanya seraya kembali menghadap kedepan. Disaat itupula paman Teuchi datang membawakan dua mangkuk ramen diatas nampan.

"Silahkan, Kalau perlu apa apa lagi segera panggil paman ya?" Ujarnya dengan senyum ramah.

"Hn, Arigatou" Ucap Sasuke. Ia pun segera membelah sumpit dan segera memakan ramennya. Mata onyxnya melirik Sakura yang masih termangu. "Makanlah, jika dingin tidak akan enak" Katanya pada Sakura.

Sakura nampak menunduk dan tangannya mengepal. "Hn." Ia pun segera memakan ramennya dengan pikiran yang sedikit kacau.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha.." Sakura terus menyebut nama Sasuke dalam hatinya dan mencoba mengingat nama itu. Bahkan sumpit yang sudah menyumpit mie dan siap untuk dimakan menjadi berhenti karna Sakura yang melamun. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun menjadi gemas dan akhirnya menyuapi Sakura saat melihat mulut gadis itu sedikit terbuka.

HAP

"Makanlah, jangan terus melamun".

Sakura tersentak dan tersadar "Khau menyebaalkhan" Gerutu Sakura tidak jelas karna mulutnya yang penuh makanan. Membuat Sasuke sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Ck, jangan bicara saat mulutmu penuh makanan" Tegur Sasuke. Sakura pun mengunyah makanan yang ada didalam mulutnya dengan muka ditekuk. Sabar Sakura sabar tapi enak kan disuapin bang Sasuke~ Suit...suit...*naik turunkan alis*.

.

* * *

.

"Apa kau bilang? Baiklah" Letnan Yamato segera memutuskan sambungan telephonenya. Fugaku dan Shion yang juga ada di ruangan itu yang sedang mengobrol disofa awalnya nampak heran dan bertanya tanya saat mendengar pembicaraan Yamato ditelephone.

"Ada apa, Yamato?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Kapten, Organisasi Black Jack kembali berbuat onar" Terang Yamato.

"APA!" Seru Shion dan Fugaku bersamaan.

"Kapten, Saya mohon, ikut sertakan saya dalam misi kali ini." Pinta Shion tegas.

"Maaf sersan Shion, sepertinya kali ini tidak bisa" Tolak Fugaku.

"Apa maksud anda?" Shion tampak tak terima.

"Kau baru saja kembali dan aku punya tugas lain untukmu" Ujar Fugaku.

Shion tidak mengerti , tugas lain apa yang di maksud Fugaku namun ia nampak tidak kecewa karna setidaknya ia masih diberi tugas langsung dari kepala kepolisian ANBU, kapten Fugaku Uchiha.

"Baiklah, Apa tugas lain itu?".

Fugaku memberi isyarat pada letnan Yamato yang masih berdiri disamping meja kerja Fugaku , sedangkan Fugaku duduk disofa berseberangan dengan Shion.

Tau akan isyarat itu Yamato pun menghampiri Fugaku setelah ia mengambil berkas dokumen yang ada di meja.

"Ini kapten" Yamato memberikan berkas dokumen itu pada Fugaku.

"Hn" Setelah dokumen itu ditangan Fugaku, Fugaku memberikan berkas dokumen itu pada Shion. "Itu tugas mu yang baru."

Shion membuka berkas itu dan membacanya dengan seksama ,seakan akan ia takut melewatkan setiap isi dari tulisan tersebut. Matanya sedikit membulat saat ia menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan didalam berkas dokumen tersebut.

"Kapten, Ini..." Shion menatap Fugaku dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Hn" Fugaku mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa yang ada diberkas itu benar adanya.

"Ini tugas yang sangat sulit, Apa anda percaya pada saya?"

"Hn" Jawab Fugaku.

"Selamat bertugas , Sersan Shion" Timpal Yamato.

.

 **POLICE STORY © AISYA AOI-CHAN**

.

"Menyebalkan, kenapa mereka selalu berulah dimalam hari, Seperti kelelawar saja. Dan kenapa pula aku harus satu tim dengannya. Benar benar sial aku hari ini" Sakura terus menggerutu didalam mobil menuju tempat Black Jack beraksi. Sesekali matanya melirik kesamping kearah pria yang tengah fokus mengemudi.

"Berhentilah menggerutu, Pinky" Siapa lagi pria yang selalu memanggil Sakura Pinky kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Gadis musim semi itu mendengus tidak suka. "Kepala ayam sialan" Umpatnya.

"Berhentilah mengumpat"

"Arrgh... Menyebalkan!" Teriak Sakura frustasi.

"Cih, Dan berhentilah berteriak, Sakura!" Bentak Sasuke yang sudah mulai frustasi menghadapi tingkah gadis yang duduk disampingnya.

Sepertinya tugas kali ini akan menjadi tugas yang sangat melelahkan bagi mereka malam hari ini. Berjuanglah kalian dan bekerjasamalah menangkap organisasi Black Jack.

.

* * *

.

Disebuah tanah lapang yang dekat dengan jurang. Terdapat dua buah mobil mewah berbeda warna. Mobil sedan berwarna hitam didalamnya terdapat satu orang pria duduk dikursi kemudi sedangkan pria yang lainnya yang berpakaian serba hitam sedang menyeret seorang wanita yang tak sadarkan diri masuk kedalam mobil sport berwarna merah.

Sang pria berambut klimis bernama Hidan mengatur posisi duduk wanita malang itu kekursi kemudi, tak lupa ia juga memasangkan sabuk pengaman padanya.

"Tugas ku sudah selesai, Kisame" Ucap Hidan pada temannya yang berdiri sambil mengawasi keadaan sekeliling.

"Bagus, dengan begini polisi pasti mengira ini murni kecelakaan" Ujar Kisame."Ayo kita dorong mobil ini menuju tepi jurang.". Hidan pun mengangguk dan segera menutup pintu mobil itu.

Bersama Kisame, Hidan berjalan kebagasi mobil tersebut. "Sudah siap? Ayo kita dorong mobil ini, jangan membuat pimpinan kita kecewa." Kata Kisame .

"Baiklah" Dengan semangat Hidan mulai mendorong mobil itu dengan bantuan Kisame, sedangkan pria yang masih didalam mobil sedan hitam hanya mengawasi kedua temannya yang sedang melakukan tugas mereka.

Mobil sport berwarna merah itu mulai mendekati tepi jurang karna didorong oleh Kisame dan Hidan. Wanita malang yang ada di dalamnya masih tak sadarkan diri. Nyawanya dalam bahaya.

.

.

.

 **New York Citty , Amerika.**

.

.

Seorang pria tampan bermata hazel berjalan dengan tegap menuju sebuah ruangan. Raut wajahnya nampak serius. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia tepat berada didepan sebuah pintu kayu berwarna coklat.

TOK TOK TOK

Ia mengetuk pintu tersebut. Pria yang memiliki wajah baby face tersebut segera membuka pintu itu dan masuk kedalam saat sebuah suara dari dalam menyuruhnya untuk masuk.

Pria itu kini berdiri tegap dihadapan seorang pria yang lebih tua darinya. Pria yang lebih tua darinya itu yang memiliki rambut silver tersebut menatap malas pria dihadapannya.

"Yo, Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Ketua Sasori-san?" Tanyanya.

Pria yang bernama Sasori itu tak langsung menjawab. Ia menghirup nafas dalam dalam dan menghembuskannya kasar.

BRAAAK

Sasori mengebrak meja dihadapannya dan sedikit membungkuk serta menatap tajam pria tua bermasker dihadapannya itu.

"Apa maksud anda mengirim Gaara ke jepang, Kakashi-sama?" Tanyanya dingin.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

 **A/N : Sesuai janji nih udah ku update kilat hehehe**

 **Dan gomen banyak typonya dan kata2 tidak cocoknya , saya akan berusaha agar bisa lebih bagus lagi dlm descripsinya n juga dlm semuanya.**

 **Terima kasih pula karna sudah ngereview , Fav. n Follow nya. Jangan lupa revienya lagi ya ^^ Dan jangan bosan baca ff Aisya .**

 **Maaf karna tidak bisa menyebutkan/ membalas review kalian ^^ Terima kasih readers.**

 **With Love**

 **AisyaAoi-chan 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story : Aisya-Aoi-Chan**

 **~ DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ**

 **Wrn : Typo , OOC , Gaje dll.**

* * *

Hidan dan Kisame terus mendorong mobil sport warna merah itu menuju tepi jurang.

Sedangkan wanita bersurai hitam panjang tersebut masih didalam mobil itu tak sadarkan diri. Seseorang yang berada didalam mobil sedan hitam rekan dari Hidan dan Kisame itu tetap bergeming didalam mobilnya dan terus mengawasi. Namun tiba tiba sebuah sorotan lampu dari mobil yang baru datang membuat pria yang didalam mobil itu waspada sedangkan Hidan dan Kisame yang mengetahui adanya gangguan yang datang terpaksa menghentikan doronganya pada mobil wanita tersebut.

"Mobil siapa itu?" Tanya Hidan.

"Mana ku tau" Jawab Kisame acuh dan sedikit kesal karna terganggu dengan kedatangan mobil lain tersebut.

Sasuke dan Sakura keluar dari mobil itu dengan pistol yang siap mereka tembakan pada dua orang yang masih bergeming dibelakang mobil sport merah tersebut.

"Jangan bergerak!" Printah Sasuke tegas. Hidan reflek mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas dan Kisame mendengus tak suka.

"Pengganggu" Gerutu Kisame seraya memalingkan pandangannya kearah rekannya yang ada didalam mobil sedan hitam yang tak jauh dari mereka. Kisame memberi kode pada pria di dalam mobil dengan tatapan matanya dan Sakura yang ternyata memperhatikannya mengetahui gerak gerik Kisame.

DOOOR...

Satu tembakkan diluncurkan Sakura kearah Kisame, membuat Sasuke serta yang lain terkejut. "Sakura" Gumam Sasuke menatap gadis yang berdiri disampingnya dengan pistol ditangan kananya yang di acungkan kearah Kisame.

"Arrghh" Rintihan kesakitan meluncur dibibir Kisame. Ia mengerang kesakitan pada lengan kirinya yang terkena tembakan Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Gadis bodoh!" Maki Hidan tak terima.

GLEKK

Hidan menelan ludahnya seketika saat pistol yang ditangan Sakura kini diarahkan kepadanya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan? C-cepat t-turunkan pistolmu" Gugupnya.

Sasuke diam dan memperhatikan Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu tersenyum mengejek. "Kau, takut mati,eh?" Tanyanya pada Hidan.

"T-tentu saja." Jawab Hidan.

"Cih!" Sasuke mendecih mendengar jawaban Hidan.

"Kau takut mati? bukankah organisasi kalian mempunyai prinsip rela mati?" Komentar Sakura.

"Dasar bodoh" Sahut Kisame seraya menjitak kepala Hidan yang klimis tersebut sambil meringis menahan sakit dilengannya.

"Ittai, Apa masalahmu, Hiu?" Hidan tak terima menatap jengkel rekannya sambil mengelus kepala klimisnya yang benjol akibat ulah Kisame.

"Kau, memalukan. Organisasi kita tak seharus takut mati" Tegur Kisame.

"Masa bodo, Aku masih muda, tampan dan belum nikah. Aku tidak mau mati"

Sasuke dan Sakura sweatdrop mendengar curahan hati Hidan. Sedangkan Kisame menggeleng pasrah melihat kelakuan rekannya yang memalukan itu.

…

Pria berjas hitam yang sejak tadi didalam mobil sedan hitam terlihat menghubungi seseorang melalui ponselnya.

"Ada pengganggu saat ini"

"..."

"Benar. Baiklah, Lady" Tukas Pria itu memutuskan sambungannya. Pria berambut orange itu merancang senjatanya yang sejak tadi ia simpan dipeti senjata yang diletakkan dikursi sampingnya.

"Sudah lama aku tak menggunakan senapan ini" Gumamnya sambil terus merancang senjatanya. Setelah selesai pria itu mengedarkan pandangannya kearah Sakura ,Sasuke dan kedua rekannya yang ditodong pistol. Mata pria itu memicing memperhatikan Sakura.

"Gadis itu, sepertinya. Aku pernah melihatnya" Gumamnya menerawang.

Sakura yang merasa ada yang memperhatikan pun menoleh kearah mobil sedan hitam yang terdapat pria tersebut yang masih memperhatikannya.

Kening Sakura mengerut dan mata emeraldnya menyipit. "Siapa pria itu?" Gumamnya bertanya tanya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke yang melihat raut wajah Sakura yang berubah. Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Pria yang ada disana, Sepertinya-..."

DOOORR...DOORR

Perkataan Sakura terpotong karna serangan tiba tiba yang dilakukan pria yang tadi di dalam mobil. Pria berambut orange yang entah sejak kapan keluar dari dalam mobil langsung menembakan senapan kearah Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura dan Sasuke berlari kearah mobilnya untuk berlindung sambil menyerang balik kearah pria berambut orange itu.

DOOR DORRR

Suara adu tembak menggema ditanah lapang yang sepi. Pria orange itu menyuruh kedua rekannya kembali ke mobil mereka.

"Sial! Mereka hendak meloloskan diri" Gerutu Sasuke.

"Tenanglah, Kapten" Ujar Sakura yang tak melepas pandangannya pada pria yang terus menghujani tembakan kearahnya. Sedangkan Kisame dan Hidan kini sudah ada didalam mobil pria itu.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura yang berada disampingnya. "Kau, Punya rencana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Tidak"

GUBRAAAK

"Dasar Pinky!" Omel Sasuke.

Pria berambut orange tersebut masuk kedalam mobil dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Sakura tak tinggal diam ia segera keluar dari tempat perlindungannya dan mengarahkan pistolnya kearah roda ban mobil sedan hitam yang semakin menjauh.

DOORRR ... DOORRRR

"Sudahlah, Pinky. Cepat masuk" Printah Sasuke yang sudah ada didalam mobilnya. Sakura segera masuk kedalam mobil dan mengejar mobil sedan hitam tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan korban?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku sudah menghubungi inspektur Shira untuk mengurus korban."

"Ok" Sakura membuka kaca jendela mobil dan mengeluarkan setengah badannya sambil mengacungkan pistol kearah mobil sedan yang ada didepan.

Sasuke tersentak dengan aksi Sakura itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Bentak Sasuke.

"Diamlah!" Bentak balik Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah mobil sedan hitam didepan. "Cepat dekatkan mobil ini ke mobil itu, Kapten!" Titah Sakura.

"Cih!" Sasuke mendengus namun ia menuruti printah Sakura. Setelah mobilnya cukup dekat dengan mobil sedan hitam yang ia kejar , Sakura menembakkan pelurunya kearah ban mobil tersebut.

DOOOR

CIIITTTT

"Berhasil" Seru Sakura saat tembakkannya tepat sasaran. Mobil sedan itu kehilangan kendali akibat ban yang terkena tembakan peluru dari Sakura. Mobil itu oleng dan banting setir kesisi jalan.

CIIITTT

Sakura yang melihat mobil itu oleng dan kehilangan kendali membuat ia teringat sesuatu. "Seperti _dejavu"_ Gumamnya mengingat ingat kembali.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura kembali duduk dikursinya sambil mengingat membuat pria disampingnya heran. Mobil sedan Black Jack itu menabrak pembatas jalan cukup keras hingga membuat mobil tersebut terbalik.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya ditepi jalan cukup jauh dari mobil sedan yang terbalik. "Tunggulah disini" Kata Sasuke sambil keluar dari mobil untuk mengecek keadaan mobil sedan itu.

Sakura merasakan sakit dikepalanya. Kilasan balik serta memorinya akan masa lalu kembali muncul ,Namun masih tidak jelas. "Arrrghh" Erangnya kesakitan sambil menangkup kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

 _"Bibi, Awas!"_

 _"BIBI...TIDAK!"_

"Argh...S-Siapa bibi yang ada didalam mobil itu?" Racau Sakura saat kilasan akan masa lalunya muncul.

.

 **Police Story © Aisya-Aoi-Chan**

.

Sasuke mengecek keadaan didalam mobil yang terbalik itu. "Sial!" Geramnya saat mengetahui bahwa Hidan berhasil meloloskan diri setelah mobil itu terbalik. Kedua rekannya tak sadarkan diri dan masih didalam mobil. Dengan segera Kapten muda dari kepolisian ANBU itu merogoh ponselnya untuk menghubungi polisi lain untuk membantu.

Setelah usai menelphone bantuan serta ambulance, Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang masih di dalam mobilnya.

CEKLEK

Sasuke membuka pintu mobil disebelah Sakura tempati. Mata onyxnya membulat saat melihat gadis bermata teduh itu menutup rapat kedua matanya dengan dahi yang banyak mengeluarkan keringat.

"Pinky, Kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke. Namun nihil, tidak ada jawaban dari gadis itu. Sasuke semakin panik dan sedikit mengoyangkan badan Sakura agar bangun.

"Sakura, Ada apa denganmu? Sakura!" Sasuke semakin khawatir dan mengecek dahi Sakura. "Tidak demam, lalu kenapa ia bisa tak sadarkan diri?" Gumam Sasuke bertanya tanya. Lalu ia mengecek seluruh tubuh Sakura ,siapa tau ia terkena tembak tadi. "Dia juga tidak terluka" Sambungnya saat tak ditemukannya satu luka pun ditubuh gadis yang kini terkulai lemah.

"Sebenarnya, Ada apa denganmu. Sakura?"

.

.

.

 **Markas Kepolisian ANBU** , **Tokyo 02:00**

 **.**

Letnan Yamato berjalan dengan tergesa gesa dikoridor. Tanpa sengaja ia menabrak salah satu sersan wanita yang berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Maafkan saya, Letnan" Sesal sersan wanita berambut panjang tersebut.

"Sersan Hinata? Kau masih ada disini? apa kau ada tugas malam?" Tanya Yamato.

"Tidak, Letnan. Aku juga mau pulang sekarang karna pekerjaanku baru selesai sekarang." Terangnya.

"Ah, begitu rupanya. Kau membawa mobil sendiri?"

"I-iya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, berhati hatilah karna ini sudah hampir pagi. Jalanan pasti sepi."

"Terima kasih, Sepertinya letnan buru buru tadi. Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Bukan apa apa, hanya saja ada laporan bahwa kapten Sasuke berhasil menangkap dua pria anggota organisasi Black Jack."

"Begitu ya." Cicit Hinata.

"Baiklah, Aku permisi dulu untuk segera melapor pada kapten Fugaku." Letnan Yamato pun berlalu pergi. Hinata menatap punggung pria itu yang semakin menjauh dengan pandangan mata yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

Ino dan Sai tiba di TKP, disana Sasuke masih setia menunggu Sakura yang belum sadar. Sasuke menghubungi Ino untuk memeriksa keadaan Sakura.

"Sakura!" Pekik Ino saat melihat sahabat baiknya tak sadarkan diri didalam mobil. "Apa yang terjadi padanya, Kapten?" Tanya Ino pada Sasuke sambil memeriksa mata Sakura yang terpejam.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Apa dia sering seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

Ino mengeluarkan _stetoskopnya_ untuk mengecek kondisi Sakura. "Tidak sering. Hanya saat tertentu saja" Terang Ino yang menutupi sesuatu.

"Tidak sering dan hanya saat tertentu saja?." Sasuke mengulangi perkataan Ino sambil menerawang."Apa maksudmu, hanya saat ia mengingat sesuatu dari masa lalunya?" Tebak Sasuke.

Ino tersentak."K-kapten, Kau tau tentang Sakura?" Tanya Ino tak percaya.

"Hn"

"Kau mengenal Sakura sebelumnya?"

"Hn. Tapi jangan beritahukan ini padanya. Karna aku ingin dia sendiri yang mengingatku."

Ino menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Kemudian ia kembali memeriksa Sakura.

...

Sai mulai memeriksa keadaan mobil yang terbalik dan menyuruh inspektur yang bertugas membawa pria anggota organisasi hitam itu kedalam mobil ambulance dengan penjagaan ketat.

Saat inspektur dan petugas rumah sakit itu menggotong pria orange yang tak sadarkan diri kedalam mobil ambulance tanpa sengaja dompet pria itu terjatuh tepat didepan Sai berdiri. Detective Kepolisian muda itu yang melihatnya segera memungut dompet pria itu dan memeriksanya.

"Ini" Gumam Sai saat melihat foto seseorang yang ada didalam dompet pria tersebut.

"Sai" Panggil Ino.

Sai pun menoleh. "Ya. Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" Tanya Sai seraya menutup kembali dompet itu dan menyimpannya kesaku celananya.

"Aku dan kapten Uchiha akan membawanya kerumah sakit." Ujar Ino.

"Apa keadaannya separah itu?" Sai kelihatan cemas.

"Dia pingsan karna sakit dikepalanya. Aku perlu memeriksanya lebih lanjut" Terang Ino.

"Baiklah, Pergilah dengan Sasuke. Aku akan segera munyusul kalian nanti." Ino mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan segera kembali ke mobil Sasuke yang sudah menunggunya.

.

.

.

.

 ** _New_** **York Citty** , **America.**

.

Sasori termenung diruang kerja yang ada di apartemen mewahnya. Ia duduk dikursi kerjanya dan memandang kosong foto diatas meja kerja. Foto keluarga dimana dirinya dan Sakura terlihat bahagia bersama kedua orang tuanya dulu.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan pria bermata hazel tersebut. "Masuk" Titahnya.

Seorang wanita paruh baya masuk kedalam ruangan Sasori. Seulas senyum terukir dibibir pria berwajah baby face itu. "Ada apa nenek Chiyou?" Tanyanya ramah.

Wanita paruh baya itu menatap sedih pria yang sudah di anggap cucunya sendiri itu. "Sasori, Kenapa kau mengurung diri diruang kerjamu sejak pulang bekerja?" Tanya Nenek Chiyou khawatir.

"Aku baik baik saja nek, Aku hanya ingin menyendiri saja." Dustanya.

"Kau, merindukan adik kesayanganmu ya?"

"Aa, itu sudah pasti" Jawab Sasori tersenyum tipis sambil melirik bingkai foto yang ada dimejanya.

"Aku juga. Oh iya , dibawah ada temanmu. Dia mencarimu dan menunggumu diruang tamu." Ujar Nenek Chiyou.

"Temanku? Siapa?" Tanya Sasori mengerutkan keningnya.

"Itu, temanmu yang dari jepang yang tampan juga ramah itu"

"Maksud nenek, Itachi? Uchiha Itachi?" Tebak Sasori.

"Iya, Dia. Itachi Uchiha."

"Baiklah, Aku akan menemuinya" Sasori pun berdiri dari kursi kerjanya namun tanpa sengaja tangannya menyenggol bingkai foto yang ada di atas meja hingga terjatuh dan pecah.

PRAAANG

Sasori dan Nenek Chiyou pun tersentak. Sasori segera berjongkok dan memungut foto tersebut. Mata hazelnya terpaku menatap Sakura. "Aku harap, Adikku baik baik saja disana" Doa Sasori dalam hati.

.

.

.

Dokter kepolisian ANBU Yamanaka Ino keluar dari ruang UGD dimana Sakura diperiksa. Sasuke langsung berjalan menghampiri dokter kepolisian muda tersebut.

"Bagaimana?"

"Tenanglah, Aku beserta dokter rumah sakit disini memutuskan untuk melakukan _CT Scan_ pada Sakura agar menjadi jelas."

"Begitu ya. Baiklah" Sasuke nampak pasrah.

"Sakura gadis yang kuat. Aku yakin dia akan baik baik saja dan semoga amnesia yang ia alami segera sembuh" Ujar Ino.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke.

Ino pun kembali masuk kedalam ruang UGD dan segera ia dan tim dokter disana memindahkan Sakura keruangan lain.

.

.

Sai menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk seorang diri dikursi tunggu dirumah sakit. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Sai seraya menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke menoleh. "Hn. Sepertinya akan lebih baik, jika ia tak ingat masa lalunya." Ujar Sasuke dengan suara lemah.

"Ada apa? apa yang terjadi?"

"Sakura, Selalu kesakitan setiap ia mengingat kembali masa lalunya." Pria Uchiha itu menundukan kepalanya. "Jika itu yang terbaik untuknya. Aku tak kan mengingatkannya kembali akan masa lalunya." Sambungnya.

Sai menatap iba pada sahabatnya itu. "Jangan menyerah. Memangnya kenapa jika dia tak ingat akan dirimu dimasa lalu? Kau kan bisa membuat Sakura kembali menyukai dirimu yang sekarang" Sai memberi semangat Sasuke.

"Hn, Kau benar." Sasuke tersenyum miris dan menatap Sai. "Terima kasih".

.

...

.

Hari sudah siang dan hampir semalaman Sasuke menjaganya. Namun karna tugas, Sasuke dengan berat hati harus meninggalkan Sakura yang belum sadarkan diri. Ia menyuruh Ino untuk mengganti menjaga Sakura dan segera melapor jika Sakura sudah sadar nantinya.

"Ngh..." Lenguhan meluncur dibibir gadis merah muda itu yang mulai sadarkan diri.

"Sakura? Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah" Pekik Ino senang saat melihat sahabatnya sadar.

Sakura menoleh kearah Ino yang berdiri disamping ranjang rumah sakit yang ia tempati. "Ino, Dimana ini?" Tanyanya lemah.

"Kau ada dirumah sakit, bodoh" Ino terlihat kesal meski itu hanya pura pura. "Apa kepalamu masih sakit?" Tanya Ino kemudian.

"Aku baik baik saja, Pig" Sakura hendak duduk dan dengan sigap Ino membantunya. "Dimana kapten kepala ayam itu?" Tanya Sakura yang membuat Ino terkekeh geli.

"Maksudmu kapten Uchiha?" Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Dia ada tugas, tapi semalaman ia menunggumu disini." Terang Ino.

"Benarkah?" Sakura tak percaya.

"Iya, Jidat bodoh"

"Aku tidak bodoh, Ino Pig" Sanggah Sakura. "Aa, lalu bagaimana dengan organisasi Black Jack itu?" Tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Mereka..." Ino nampak ragu.

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat."Mereka kenapa?"

"Mereka, Tewas bunuh diri"

DEG

"Sudah ku duga, Mereka pasti akan melakukannya."

TOK TOK TOK

Ino dan Sakura menatap kearah pintu bersamaan. "Apa mungkin itu kapten Uchiha yang datang." Gumam Ino sambil berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

CEKLEK.

"Kau?" Pekik Ino terperangah melihat sosok pria yang berdiri didepannya saat ini. Sakura yang mendengarnya pun penasaran, siapa orang yang datang.

"Siapa yang datang berkunjung, Pig?" Tanya Sakura.

TAP TAP TAP

Pria itu mulai masuk kedalam ruang inap Sakura dan menghampiri gadis yang duduk diatas ranjang rumah sakit dengan mata membulat sempurna. "K-Kau?".

Pria itu tersenyum tipis dan memandang lembut Sakura. "Apa kabar, Saki?" Sapa pria tersebut.

.

.

 **To be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

"Apa kabar, Saki?" Sapa pria tersebut pada Sakura.

DEG

Kedua mata Sakura membulat sempurna. "G-Gaara?" Gumamnya terbata.

Pria yang bernama Gaara tersenyum."Hn. Apa kau terkejut dengan kedatanganku?" Tanya pria bermata jade tersebut.

Sakura berkedip beberapa kali dan dengan cepat ia mengendalikan diri agar terlihat biasa saja didepan pria itu. Gadis bersurai soft pink yang baru beberapa menit lalu telah sadar dari pingsannya mengubah posisi duduknya di atas ranjang rumah sakit seraya berdehem. "Untuk apa kau datang kesini?" Tanya Sakura dingin.  
Ia menatap mata Gaara tajam. "Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya? Dan kenapa kau, bekerjasama dengan kepolisian ANBU, heh?" Geram Sakura.

Pria itu lagi lagi tersenyum tanpa arti, membuat gadis didepannya mendengus.

"Sakura, Tenangkan dirimu. Kau baru saja sadarkan diri" Tegur Ino menimpali.

Gaara menoleh kearah Ino yang berdiri disisi ranjang disampingnya. "Bisa aku bicara berdua saja dengannya?" Pinta Gaara pada Ino.

Dokter dari kepolisian ANBU itu nampak ragu. Ia pun menatap Sakura. Sahabatnya itu memberi isyarat pada gadis pirang itu bahwa ia baik baik saja dan tak perlu khawatir.

"Baiklah, Tapi jangan lama lama ya." Ino menoleh kearah Gaara. "Sakura, butuh istirahat". Tukasnya. Gaara mengangguk.

Ino pun keluar dari ruang inap Sakura.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke X Sakura**

 **Police Story © Aisya-Aoi-chan**

 **Chapter # 8**

 **Romance/Crime/Mysteri**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **~ Enjoy ~**

 **Markas Kepolisian ANBU**

 **.**

Pria bersurai raven dengan seragam kepolisiannya berjalan tergesa gesa dikoridor. Tangannya sibuk membolak balikkan beberapa kertas putih. Sesekali ia berdecak kesal, Sambil terus berjalan, mata onyxnya sibuk memperhatikan kertas ditangannya dengan sesekali bergantian menatap kedepan.

"Kapten!" Panggil Inspektur Shira menginterupsi. Pria yang dipanggil kapten itu pun berhenti dan menoleh.

"Ya."

Inspektur Shira menghampiri pria berbadan cukup tinggi dan berpostur tubuh atletis tersebut. "Ini adalah data mengenai wanita yang semalam menjadi korban" Inspektur Shira menyodorkan berkas ditangannya pada Pria yang dibaju seragam kepolisiannya terdapat name tag Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke menerima berkas yang berisi data korban. "Hn. Bagaimana keadaannya? Jika dia sudah baik baik saja, cepat hubungi dia. Karna kita perlu keterangan darinya." Ujar kapten dari divisi kriminal dan teroris tersebut.

"Siap, Kapten!" Seru Inspektur Shira memberi hormat.

"Hn" Sasuke melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju ruang kerjanya. Baru beberapa Ia melangkah sebuah suara kembali menginterupsi.

"Sasuke!" Pria itu pun menoleh. Alisnya sedikit terangkat keatas lengkap dengan dahinya yang mengerut.

"Sai?" Gumam Sasuke.

Sai menghampiri Sasuke."Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu, Sasuke" Ujarnya dengan raut wajah serius.

"Hn. Baiklah".

.

 **Markas Organisasi Black Jack**

 **.**

"Sial! Lagi lagi kita kehilangan rekan kita. Polisi sialan!" Umpat Suigetsu.

Para anggota Black Jack terlihat berkumpul disebuah ruangan yang serba bernuansa hitam. Ruangan yang remang karna tirainya yang tertutup rapat itu terdapat satu kursi istimewa yang kini diduduki seorang wanita yang bergaun hitam.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Suigetsu" Titah wanita itu dengan suara dingin dan tegas. Suigetsu langsung terdiam dan menunduk.

"Maafkan saya, Lady" Sesal pria itu.

Gadis yang berambut merah yang duduk disampingnya terkekeh."Rasakan itu" Ejeknya.

"Diam kau, wanita empat mata!" Hardik Suigetsu pada gadis berambut merah yang memakai kaca mata.

Gadis itu tak terima. "Apa kau bilang!" Ia berdiri dan mencengkram kerah kemeja Suigetsu.

"Karin, Tahan emosimu" Tegur Jugo, Pria yang duduk disofa seberang.

"Kalian berdua, Jaga sikap kalian didepan pimpinan" Kali ini teguran keras dari pria berambut merah. Nagato.

Gadis bernama Karin itu, Segera melepaskan cengkramannya dan meminta maaf atas sikapnya pada pimpinan mereka yang mereka panggil Lady tersebut.

Suigetsu mendengus sambil menata kerah kemejanya yang kusut akibat ulah Karin.

Sang Lady yang duduk dengan tenang itu tersenyum sinis. "Karin. Aku ada tugas untukmu." Ujarnya tiba tiba.

Karin tersentak. "A-Aku, Lady?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Hn" Lady mengangguk kemudia ia menjentikkan jarinya. Tak beberapa lama seorang pria yang berpakaian hampir sama dengan pakaian mereka yang serba hitam itu maju kesamping kursi Lady.

Pria itu menyodorkan sebuah amplop besar berwarna coklat kepada Karin.

Karin menerimanya. "Apa ini, Lady?" Tanya Karin memandang amplop ditangannya heran.

"Buka dan lihatlah" Jawab Lady.

Karin pun membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Dahinya berkerut. "Foto siapa ini?" .

"Bunuh dia. Dan kirimkan mayatnya kemarkas kepolisian ANBU." Perintah Lady tegas.

Karin tersentak. "K-kenapa dikirim kesana?" Tanyanya bingung, Begitu juga dengan anggota yang lain yang ada diruangan tersebut.

Wanita yang duduk dikursi istimewanya itu menyeringai. "Karna itu akan menjadi hadiah yang tak terlupakan bagi mereka, nantinya" Ujar Lady.

Mereka yang ada diruangan itu nampak terkejut. "Apa maksud, Lady." Tanya Suigetsu yang tidak mengerti.

"Jadi begitu" Gumam Jugo yang mengerti akan maksud pimpinan mereka. Ia pun tersenyum sinis.

"Jadi, Korban kita selanjutnya adalah, seorang polisi" Timpal Nagato.

"Pintar" Sahut Lady.

Karin kembali tersentak dan memandangi selembar foto ditangannya."Jadi misi ku kali ini, membunuh dia?" Gumamnya.

"Apa? Polisi? Apa Lady yakin, menyerahkan misi berat ini padanya?" Suigetsu nampak tak terima namun matanya memancarkan kekhawatirannya pada gadis empat mata tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu, bodoh" Cerca Karin tak terima.

"Sui, mengkhawatirkanmu. Karin" Timpal Jugo. Wajah keduanya pun memerah.

"Tutup mulutmu, Jugo" Gertak Suigetsu.

Karin mendengus. "Aku bukan gadis yang lemah, asal kau tau itu" Katanya.

"Cih!" Suigetsu mendengus dan membuang muka.

"Lady, Apa yang dikatakan Suigetsu ada benarnya." Ujar Nagato. Tatapan tajam diarahkan Karin pada pria merah itu dan Suigetsu senang karnanya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau akan menjadi rekannya dalam misi ini" Tukas Lady.

"Baik ,Lady" Tegas Nagato. Karin mengerucutkan bibirnya tak suka mendengar keputusan pimpinan mereka.

 **.**

 **Markas Kepolisian ANBU**

.

Naruto terlihat sibuk dengan komputer didepannya. jari jari Tangannya terus bergerak lincah diatas keyboard.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi. "Masuk" Serunya tanpa menghentikan aktivitas yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini.

Seorang wanita berpakaian biasa dengan id card yang menggantung dilehernya masuk kedalam ruangan pria blonde itu. "Apa kau sibuk?" Tanya wanita itu tepat didepan meja kerja Naruto.

Seketika Naruto menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap wanita cantik yang berdiri didepannya. Seulas senyum terukir dibibir pria berkulit tan tersebut.

"Shion, Tumben kau berpakaian seksi seperti itu." Komentar Naruto.

Shion berdecak kesal dan berkacak pinggang. "Seksi kau bilang?" Naruto mengangguk. "Ini pakaianku yang biasa saja Naruto-kun, Apanya yang seksi?" Shion nampak tak suka.

"Apa pun yang kau pakai, dimata ku. Kau selalu seksi dan cantik, Shion-chan" Puji Naruto.

"Cih! Pintar sekali kau"

Naruto terkekeh. "Ada perlu apa?" Tanyanya kembali serius.

"Tidak apa apa" Kata wanita itu mengidikan bahunya acuh. "Aku hanya ingin melihatmu saja sebentar" Ungkapnya.

Sebelah alis Naruto berkerut. "Benarkah?" Shion tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aneh sekali. Aa, Apa kau akan ada tugas lagi diluar?" Tebak Naruto.

"Begitulah. Makanya aku ingin bertemu denganmu sebelum berangkat."

Naruto berdiri dan menghampiri Shion, wanita yang sudah sangat lama ia sukai. Naruto menarik tubuh Shion kedalam dekapannya.

"Jaga diri baik baik." Ujar Naruto lembut seraya mengusap usap kepala Shion.

"Tentu."

"Cih! Kenapa Pak tua itu selalu saja mengirimmu pergi, Kau baru saja kembali kan?" Protes Naruto mengeratkan dekapannya posesif.

Shion tersenyum lembut. "Itu sudah menjadi tugasku, Naruto-kun" Ucapnya menyamankan diri didekapan pria itu.

"Selesaikan tugasmu dengan cepat, Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan"

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?" "Tidak. Nanti tidak romantis" Ucap Naruto terkekeh.

Shion menjauhkan diri dan menatap selidik mata shappire Naruto. "Jangan bilang kau...?"

"Apa?, Sudah cepat sana pergi atau aku akan mengikatmu agar kau tak jadi bertugas?" Hardik Naruto.

Shion mendengus. "Ikat saja. Dan kau akan diturunkan dari jabatanmu, Kapten" Ejek Shion.

"Cih! benar juga" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Bodoh" Umpat Shion.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak. Baiklah aku pergi. Selamat bekerja, Kapten Namikaze" Ujar Shion dengan nada menggoda dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan pria blonde itu yang berdecak kesal.

"Dasar!" Naruto kemudian kembali kemeja kerjanya. Ia kembali duduk dikursi lalu tangannya bergerak untuk membuka laci meja. Disana ada sebuah kotak perhiasan berwarna merah yang berbentuk hati. Bibir Naruto tersenyum miris.

"Bersabarlah, Tunggu sampai ia kembali dan memakaimu dijari manisnya."

Sai dan Sasuke duduk disofa diruang kerja pria raven tersebut. Kapten dari divisi kriminal dan teroris itu memperhatikan isi dompet yang diberikan Sai sebelumnya.

"Jadi, ini adalah dompet dari anggota organisasi hitam itu?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sai.

Pria itu mengangguk. "Ya. Coba kau perhatikan dengan baik foto yang ada didompet itu" Usul Sai. Sasuke mengeluarkan foto itu dari isi dompet.

Mata onyxnya memicing."Ini..." Mata Sasuke melebar setelah tau akan sesuatu tentang foto itu. "...Foto bibi Tsunade dan Sakura waktu masih kecil" Ucap Sasuke tak percaya.

Sai mengangguk."Kau, benar. Makanya saat aku melihatnya aku juga terkejut, bagaimana bisa pria itu, menyimpan foto mereka didompetnya?" Ucap Sai bingung.

Sasuke nampak berfikir keras. "Yang ku tau, bibi Tsunade meninggal karna kecelakaan mobil dan menyebabkan Sakura amnesia. Apa mungkin...?"

"Itu bisa saja" Potong Sai.

Mata onyx Sasuke menatap mata obsidian milik Sai. "Apa motifnya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Bibinya Sakura itu seorang dokter hebat. Mungkin saja ada orang yang membayar mereka untuk membunuhnya?"

"Hn"

"Lalu, untuk apa. Pria itu masih menyimpan foto ini?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat lembaran foto yang ditangannya.

Sai menunduk seakan berpikir."Mungkin. Dia menyesal." Kemudian mendongak menatap Sasuke."Atau jangan jangan dia menyukai bibinya, Sakura". lanjutnya.

Sasuke manatap malas Sai yang tersenyum memuakan baginya. "Pemikiran konyol".

.

 **Apartemen Akasuna, New York** , **America.**

.

Sasori tersenyum dihadapan sahabat lamanya yang kini juga menatapnya. "Apa kabar, Itachi?" Sapa pria bersurai merah tersebut.

Pria yang duduk santai disofa itu ikut tersenyum."Hn. Baik" Jawab Itachi.

Sasori melangkahkan kakinya kearah sofa yang diseberang dan duduk tak jauh dari pria bermata onyx itu. "Sudah lama kau tak datang kemari, bagaimana kabar keluargamu?" Tanya Sasori basa basi.

"Mereka baik baik saja dijepang. Lalu dimana calon adik iparku itu?" Tanya Itachi kemudian.

Sasori mengedarkan pandangan sejenak. "Dia ada dijepang."

Itachi terperangah. "Dan kau mengijinkannya?" Tanya Itachi tak percaya. Sasori mengangguk.

"Bukankah dulu kau sendiri yang melarangnya kembali kejepang? kau bahkan dulu melarangku menceritakaan tentang Sasuke padanya. Kau tau? aku bahkan juga berbohong pada Sasuke jika aku sudah bertemu dan tau dimana Sakura saat ini waktu itu." Terang Itachi.

"Aku tau itu. Tapi kau juga tau kan bagaimana keras kepalanya adikku itu? lagi pula dijepang dia sedang dalam misi untuk membantu kepolisian disana." Ujar Sasori. "Bukankah Sasuke juga bekerja disana?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Hn. Tapi jangan khawatir, Sepertinya Sasuke juga sudah tau 2 tahun belakangan ini tentang ,Sakura." Kata Itachi seraya mengambil secangkir teh hangat yang disediakan dimeja untuknya.

"Ya. Aku juga sudah tau lama. Adikmu itu sama liciknya sepertimu." Sasori berdecak. "Sai Shimura. Pria pucat itu. Cih!".

Itachi mendengus. "Aku tidak licik. Tapi pintar." Sanggahnya sambil meletakan cangkir tehnya setelah menikmati teh hangat itu. Sasori tersenyum tipis.

"Aku hampir lupa. Kedatanganku kemari untuk memberimu informasi mengenai pimpinan organisasi Black Jack yang terdahulu." Raut pria yang mempunyai wajah hampir mirip Sasuke itu berubah serius , begitu juga Sasori.

"Benarkah?" Itachi mengangguk. "Katakan" Pinta Sasori.

Itachi menyandarkan punggungnya kesandaran sofa sambil melipat tangan didada. "Pimpinan terdahulu mereka bernama Mei Terumi. dan orang yang membayarnya untuk membunuh bibimu..." Sasori menegang dan nafasnya tercekat. "...Dia bernama Orochimaru." Tukas Itachi.

Sasori tersentak. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat."Lalu, dimana mereka saat ini? apa kau tau?" Tanya Sasori dingin.

Itachi menggeleng. "Mei Terumi dikabarkan meninggal karna penyakit yang ia derita. Untuk itulah kepemimpinannya digantikan oleh seseorang yang aku tidak ketahui." Ujarnya.

"Lalu, Orochimaru?" Tanya Sasori lagi.

"Dia ada disini" Itachi menatap tajam Sasori yang tersentak karna ucapannya.

"Di New York?" Itachi mengangguk. "Sial, Dan aku tidak tau itu." Rutuknya pada dirinya.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan membantumu. Kawan." Itachi tersenyum.

"Ya. Itu sudah pasti. Tuan detective kepolisian New York. Uchiha Itachi." Ujar Sasori menyeringai.

Itachi mendengus mendengarnya.

* * *

.

 **Konoha Hospital's**

.

Diruang inap nomer 2045 , Sakura masih bergeming ditempat tidur rawatnya dengan posisi duduk dan bersandar. Mata emeraldnya memandangi pria yang kini duduk dikursi disisi ranjangnya.

"Katakan tunjuanmu bergabung dengan kepolisian ANBU. Agent Gaara" Ucap Sakura tajam.

Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Tujuan ku hanya satu." Pandangan matanya menatap Sakura dalam. "Yaitu. Melindungimu" Sambungnya.

Sakura mendengus dan berkilat marah."Bukankah sudah ku bilang. Aku sudah bukan tanggung jawabmu. Pria brengsek sepertimu, Tak mungkin bisa melindungiku." Cerca Sakura.

Pria itu tak marah, bahkan kini mata jadenya menatap lembut gadis didepannya. "Ya. Kau benar. Aku memang brengsek, tapi aku bukan pria yang ingkar janji. Dan aku akan menepati janji itu meski kau tidak suka." Tegas Gaara.

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum mengejek. "Bukan pria ingkar janji? Cih!" Sakura berdecak. "Ya. Kau bukan pria ingkar janji" Sakura mengangguk."Kau bahkan lebih dari itu." Sambungnya sarkastik.

"Apa dosa ku tak termaafkan oleh mu, Sakura?" Tanya Gaara lirih.

"Tentu saja. Tidak , Agent Sabaku." Tegasnya. "Pergilah. Aku butuh istirahat sekarang? Kau tak mau kan, membuatku mati untuk kedua kalinya?" Tatapan mata gadis itu pada Gaara masih dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

Gaara menghela nafas dan berdiri."Aku tak kan melakukan kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya. Maaf" Ujarnya. "Aku akan pergi, istirahatlah. Aku menunggumu dikantor kepolisian ANBU, Agent Sakura." Sambungnya sebelum pria itu pergi.

Setelah Gaara benar benar pergi, Sakura didalam kamar inapnya seorang diri. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya dikedua lututnya yang ia tekuk. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar dan suara isakan terdengar diruang inapnya yang sunyi. Tanpa gadis itu sadari Ino berdiri di ambang pintu menatapnya nanar.

"Sakura" Gumam Ino sedih.

Sakura mendongak."AKHIRNYA AKU BISA BERKATA SEPERTI ITU PADANYA, KYAAAA!" Teriak Sakura senang. Ia berdiri diatas tempat rawatnya sambil meloncat loncat kegirangan.

GUBRAAKK

Ino jatuh tidak elitenya melihat tingkah Sakura yang berbeda dengan apa yang ia pikirkan tadi.

"Menyesal aku tadi bersedih untuknya" Gerutu Ino menatap malas sahabatnya yang masih tak menyadari keberadaanya.

.

 ** _Police Story © Aisya-Aoi-chan_**

.

Hari menjelang sore , Sasuke baru mempunyai waktu untuk menjenguk sekaligus menjemput Sakura. Sebelum keruangan Sakura, Sasuke pergi menemui dokter yang menangani Sakura waktu itu. Sang dokter bilang keadaan pasien baik baik saja. Hanya saja dia akan kesakitan jika memaksakan diri untuk mengingat masa lalunya. Itu karna gumpalan darah yang masih bersarang di otak Sakura, masih ada walaupun tak separah 12 tahun yang lalu. Sasuke meski kecewa namun ia tetap akan berusaha. Agar gadisnya itu memiliki kembali perasaan padanya dengan dirinya yang sekarang tentunya.

"Hai, Pinky" Sapa Sasuke saat memasuki kamar inap Sakura.

Sakura menoleh dan mendengus. "Kenapa kau kemari, Kapten kepala ayam" Ketusnya.

"Sakura, sopan sedikit" Tegur Ino yang masih setia menemani sahabatnya itu.

"Dokter Ino, Terima kasih telah menjaganya seharian. Kau boleh pergi dan istirahatlah, aku tak mau dimarahi Sai nanti jika kau sampai sakit karna kecapekaan" Ujar Sasuke.

Ino tersipu mendengarnya. Sedangkan Sakura menatap malas sahabatnya itu. "Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Jidat" Pamit Ino mencium pipi Sakura sebelum pergi.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mendekati Sakura yang duduk ditepi ranjang. "Apa?" Tanya Sakura garang.

Sasuke tak merespon dan terus mendekat hingga memposisikan wajahnya setara dengan wajah Sakura. Semburat merah menghiasi wajah cantik gadis itu. Nafasnya tercekat saat pria itu mengecup dahinya dengan lembut.

Mata Sakura yang membulat berkedip untuk beberapa kali. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya dengan wajah yang masih shock.

Sasuke tersenyum dan merengkuh tubuh mungil Sakura dalam pelukannya. "Aku, Merindukanmu. Sakura" Ungkap pria itu.

.

 **Markas Kepolisian ANBU** , **23:15**

.

Naruto, masih didalam ruang kerjanya. Ia berdiri untuk meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit kaku dan pegal. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar disaat itu iya melihat beberapa inspektur dan kapten dari tim divisi lain berjalan tergesa gesa untuk keluar gedung.

"Kenapa dengan mereka? memangnya ada apa diluar sana?" Gumam Naruto bertanya tanya.

Karna rasa penasaran Naruto pun ikut keluar gedung mencari tau apa yang terjadi disana. Dikoridor ia berpapasan dengan Hinata yang juga terlihat tergesa gesa menuju pintu keluar.

"Hinata, kau juga akan mengecek keadaan diluar?" Tanya Naruto.

"I-iya, Kapten. Katanya ada mayat didalam kardus besar yang dibuang tepat didepan gedung ini" Terang Hinata sambil terus berjalan.

Naruto tertegun mendengarnya. "Kau, serius?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Aku juga belum tau"

"Ayo cepat, Hinata" Naruto menarik tangan gadis itu dan mengajaknya berlari bersamanya. Naruto tak menyadari bahwa gadis yang ia gandeng tersipu malu sambil tersenyum dan terus memandangi tangannya yang digandeng pria berkulit tan itu dan juga dirinya.

Hinata dan Naruto sampai diluar gedung kepolisian . Sudah banyak para polisi yang ada disana. Sasuke yang juga ada disana menyuruh Sai untuk mengeluarkan dan memeriksa mayat yang terbungkus kantung jasad yang ada didalam kardus besar tersebut.

Dengan pelan Sai menarik resleting kantung jasad itu. Mata hitam Pria itu membulat sempurna.

"Ada apa, Sai?" Sasuke ikut berjongkok disamping Sai untuk melihat isi yang ada dikantung jasad tersebut.

Sasuke tertegun melihat mayat siapa yang ada dikantung jasad itu.

"Sasuke, Apa yang terjadi disini?" Suara Naruto membuat pria raven itu menegang."Apa benar ada mayat yang dibuang didepan gedung kita?" Tanya Naruto mendekati pria yang masih terdiam dan berjongkok didepan katung jasad tersebut. Naruto kemudian menepuk bahu Sasuke. Pria itu tak merespon.

Naruto menoleh kearah kantung jasad tersebut. Mata shappirenya memperhatikan wajah mayat yang ada dikantung jasad itu yang terbuka.

Tubuh pria blonde itu menegang dengan bibirnya yang bergetar saat menyebutkan nama sang mayat yang ternyata ia kenal.

"Kapten" Gumam Hinata lirih seraya menahan air matanya. Ia sendiri berdiri disamping Naruto dan sudah melihat mayat itu.

"Shion". Air mata turun dari kedua mata shappirenya yang meredup. Langit malam beserta rembulan menjadi saksi kesedihan yang mendalam baginya atas kematian gadis yang ia cintai.

.

.

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

.

Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Police Story © Aisya-Aoi-Chan

.

.

.

Langit pagi terlihat kelabu, Sang mentari seakan malu menampakkan diri dan bersembunyi di awan mendung. Embun pagi masih membasahi dedaunan terlihat sangat jelas. Rerumputan hijau di sebuah pemakaman pun terlihat masih basah saat diinjak oleh para pelayat yang memakai baju serba hitam yang ikut kepemakaman Shion, Sersan wanita yang berbakat di kepolisian ANBU tersebut.

Seorang pemuda bersurai jabrik menatap kosong batu nisan didepannya. Mata shaphirenya terlihat sembab, wajahnya pun terlihat kacau, Sai berjalan mendekatinya memberi pria itu tepukan dibahunya agar rekan seangkatannya itu kuat.

Disisi lain, Sasuke berdiri tak jauh dari mereka memperhatikan keduanya.  
Hinata, Ino dan Sakura yang juga ada disana maju kedepan untuk menaruh setangkai bunga putih ditempat peristirahatan terakhir, Shion.  
Sakura berbalik lebih dulu dan diikuti Ino juga Hinata kemudian, Mereka mendekati Naruto yang nampak menyedihkan.

"Kapten, Kami turut berduka" Ujar Sakura mewakili teman dibelakangnya. Pria itu menoleh. "Terima kasih". Suara pria itu terdengar serak.

Sakura tersenyum simpul dan mengajak Ino pergi. Wanita berambut indigo masih bergeming ditempat, ia menatap pria didepannya sendu. "Naruto-san, S-saya harap anda bisa menerima ini. Saya yakin pelakunya pasti akan segera ditemukan. Aku akan ikut berusaha membantu" Ujarnya seraya tersenyum pada Naruto.

Pria jabrik itu tersenyum miris."Itu pasti" Mata shaphirenya bergulir menatap nisan Shion. "Itu janjiku untukmu,Shion" Tambahnya dalam hati.

Sai yang masih berdiri disamping Naruto memandangi Hinata sebentar lalu ia pergi saat mata kelamnya melihat Ino yang berdiri seorang diri.

Sai bertanya pada Ino kenapa dia sendirian bukankah tadi ia bersama Sakura, Lalu kemana sahabatnya itu. Dokter cantik itu berkata bahwa tadi Sasuke menyeretnya pergi. Sungguh mengesankan.

Sakura, mengerucutkan bibir ranumnya seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada. Mata emeraldnya menatap kesal pria yang sibuk mengemudi dikursi sampingnya. Sasuke membawa Sakura kedalam mobil mewahnya dan membawa gadis soft pink itu pergi dari tempat pemakaman itu dengan paksa.

Mata onyx Sasuke melirik sebentar kearah gadis yang ia paksa ikut dengannya. "Kau, Kenapa?" Tanyanya. Gadis itu tak merespon ia membuang muka kearah lain.

Gadis itu marah padanya.

Sasuke terkekeh geli melihatnya. "Kau, marah ya?".

"Menurutmu?" Ketusnya, Ia tak menyadari pria tampan disampingnya tersenyum karna sikap merajuknya.

Tangan kekar pria itu yang bebas bergerak membelai kepala merah muda Sakura. Gadis itu semakin merengut.

"Maaf" Ucap Sasuke seraya mengusap usap kepala Sakura.

Gadis itu menghela nafas berat. "Katakan, Kau ingin membawaku kemana?" Tanyanya menoleh dan menatap tajam pria itu.

Tangan kekar Sasuke kembali ke stir kemudi."Supermarket" Jawabnya tenang.

Dahi gadis itu mengerut."Untuk?".Sakura tak mengerti, untuk apa pimpinannya di tim divisinya itu membawa dia kesupermarket? Apa kaptennya itu sedang menyelidiki kasus disana, itulah yang ada dipikiran gadis itu saat ini.

"Belanja. Kau bisa masakkan?".Tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura tersentak."What? Kau mau aku memasak untukmu?". Sasuke mengangguk. "Kau belum sarapan?". Sasuke kembali mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa tidak ke restauran saja" Protes Sakura.

Sasuke menggeleng."Aku ingin makan di Apartemenku, Omelet saus tomat. Kau bisa kan?" Tanya Sasuke menoleh sebentar kearah Sakura kemudian kembali fokus kedepan.

Gadis itu mendengus. "Kenapa harus aku sih" Keluhnya.

Suara kekehan terdengar didalam mobil sport mewah milik pria Uchiha itu."Karna aku menginginkannya, Pinky" Ujar Sasuke.

"Cih! Pemaksa!" Gadis itu kesal , benar benar kesal pada pria menyebalkan yang duduk di sampingnya. Kaptennya itu selalu saja membuatnya kesal tapi diakui olehnya juga pria itu sangat perhatian padanya. Sakura jadi teringat saat Sasuke memeluknya dirumah sakit kemarin, Pria itu mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi kenapa? Apa Kaptennya itu menyukainya? Sakura sendiri pun masih bingung dengan perasaannya. Ia pernah jatuh cinta, dulu saat masih kuliah di salah satu akademi di Amerika. Namun cintanya terkhianati karna kekasihnya itu lebih memilih menyelamatkan gadis lain daripada dirinya yang notabennya adalah kekasihnya, yang waktu itu sama sama dalam bahaya.

Gadis itu hancur, Hatinya sakit saat menerima kenyataan itu , kenyataan dimana Gaara lebih memilih gadis itu (mantan kekasihnya) dari pada dirinya. Sakura tau kekasihnya itu adalah seorang agent FBI yang profesional sama seperti dirinya. Namun tak bisakah ia memilihnya saat itu? karna saat itu nyawanya ada ditangan kekasihnya, Sabaku Gaara. Sakura bersyukur, Jika tidak ada kakaknya Sasori saat itu, Sakura yakin ia pasti akan mati jatuh dari lantai 19. Kakaknya datang disaat yang tepat.  
Sejak saat itulah Sakura memutuskan hubungannya dengan Gaara. Sasori benar, Gaara tidak akan mampu melindunginya. Lelaki itu tidak bisa menepati janjinya saat dulu ia berjanji pada Sasori akan melindungi Sakura. Janji pria Sabaku itu hanya omong kosong belaka.

Dan Sakura sangat membencinya.

Sakura mendorong keranjang trollinya dengan wajah ditekuk dan kaki yang dihentak hentakkan dilantai. Sasuke, memilih dan mengambil bahan bahan yang ia butuhkan dirak barang yang berjejer rapi.  
Gadis itu semakin merengut saat keranjang trollinya semakin banyak. Apa apan dia, Kenapa aku yang mendorong trolli ini. Seharusnya pria lah yang mendorongnya, Sakura menggerutu didalam hati.

Pria yang hanya memakai kemeja hitam dengan kedua lengan kemejanya yang sudah pria itu lipat hingga batas siku itu berhenti saat di rak sayuran. Lengan kekarnya menjulur mengambil salah satu tomat yang ada disana. Sesekali Sasuke mencium buah tomat itu dan memilahnya. Pria itu tak tau bahwa Sakura menatapnya kesal.

Saat Sasuke sedang asyik memilih, seorang ibu ibu datang dan ikut memilih tomat segar. Ibu itu berdiri disamping Sasuke dan tersenyum saat matanya memperhatikan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kalian, pengantin baru ya?" Kata Ibu itu pada Sasuke dan Sakura yang ada dibelakang Sasuke dengan trollinya.

Sakura terperangah dan hendak membantah. Mulutnya sudah terbuka namun Sasuke mendahuluinya. "Hn" Jawab Sasuke tersenyum membuat ibu itu berfikir 'Hn' nya Sasuke adalah Iya.

"Wah, Kalian romantis sekali. Aku jadi teringat saat masih menjadi pengantin baru, aku dan suamiku sering belanja disini berdua." Ujar Ibu itu tersenyum riang.

Pria itu hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum tipisnya sedangkan gadis yang dikira istrinya itu menggeleng dan mendesah pasrah.

Setelah ibu itu mendapatkan tomatnya ia mendorong trollinya dan saat melewati Sakura, Ibu ibu itu membisikan sesuatu padanya.

"Kau beruntung nona, Suami anda sangat tampan dan gagah. Semoga kalian segera mendapatkan anak yang lucu" Bisik Ibu itu. Wajah Sakura merona hebat. Ia bahkan menepuk nepuk pipinya sambil menggeleng dan bergumam tidak jelas.

"Kau, kenapa?" Suara Sasuke menginterupsi. Dahi Sasuke mengerut. "Kenapa wajahmu memerah?".

Sakura mengabaikan Sasuke dan mendorong keranjang trollinya kekasir. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke tau bahwa dirinya telah membayangkan menjadi istri dari pria itu dan melahirkan anaknya. Ini semua gara gara ibu itu. Sakura jadi berimajinasi liar dengan kaptennya yang menyebalkan, menurut Sakura.

Sasuke menekan tombol kode untuk membuka pintu apartemennya. Sakura memperhatikan jari jari Sasuke yang menekan tombol itu.

Dahinya mengerut. "280392" Gumam Sakura setengah berbisik. Sasuke menoleh dan menyeringai mendapati wajah Sakura yang sedikit lucu saat berpikir.

"Masuklah" Sasuke membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam diikuti Sakura dibelakangnya.

Gadis itu terperangah saat melihat apartemen mewah Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya. Ruangan tamunya cukup besar, Ada juga dapur disisi kiri ruangan itu. Serta ada meja bar kecil yang disediakan disana. Benar benar mengagumkan.

Sasuke langsung menuju dapur dan menaruh barang barang belanjaannya diatas meja. Sakura menyusul dan ikut meletakkan barang belanjaan yang juga ia pegang diatas meja. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa pria itu belanja begitu banyaknya. Ia kan hanya membuat omelet saus tomat saja.

Sasuke membuka lemari es nya dan mengambil botol mineral disana. Ia mengambil gelas tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Air didalam botol itu ia tuangkan kedalam gelas yang ia pegang.

"Minumlah" Sasuke menyodorkan segelas air dingin pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih." Kata Sakura dan langsung meminumnya dengan sekali teguk. Sasuke takjup dan tersenyum tipis.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura kesal. "Kau tidak pernah melihat manusia minum?".

"Hn, Kau mengagumkan." Puji Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan isi kantung belanjaannya.

Sakura ikut membantu."Apa kau tinggal disini sendirian?" Tanya Sakura ditengah tengah kegiatannya.

"Hn. Apa kau mau tinggal disini bersama ku?" Seringai pria itu membuat Sakura kesal.

"Jika kau ingin mati ditanganku" Sakura menjawab datar.

"Aa, Sayang sekali." Sasuke pura pura kecewa.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat dengan gadis didepannya. "Aku serius" Ujarnya.

"Aku pun serius." Jawab Sakura penuh penekanan.

Pria itu menjauh dan mendesah. Sakura senang melihatnya.

Sakura mulai memasak, Ia mulai mengaduk aduk telur dimangkuk yang sebelumnya sudah ia pecahkan dan diberi bumbu. Sedangkan pria yang terlihat seksi dengan menggunakan celemek yang melekat dibadan tegapnya itu tengah sibuk mengiris iris daun selederi.

"Iris yang lembut" Suara perintah Sakura menginterupsi.

"Hn". Responnya tanda mengalihkan pandangan.

Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke dari belakang. Tubuh pria itu sangat tegap. Tubuhnya yang tinggi serta lengannya yang kekar menambah sempurna ketampanan pria itu. Apalagi dengan celemek yang melekat ditubuhnya terlihat seksi dimata Sakura. Wajahnya entah kenapa memanas padahal hanya memperhatikan tubuh pria itu dari belakang. Bagaimana jika tubuh atletis itu tanpa busana yang melekat ditubuhnya?.

Sasuke menoleh saat merasa ada yang memperhatikan. Seringai muncul dibibirnya yang seksi. "Kau, terpesona, eh?" .

Sakura yang masih ada didunianya mengangguk."Iya. Kau sangat seksi" Ungkap Sakura tanpa sadar.

Sasuke tertawa lepas mendengarnya. Sakura sadar dan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Wajahnya tersipu karna malu."Mulut kurang ajar" Rutuknya pada mulutnya sendiri yang lancang itu.

Dua porsi omelet sudah matang dan tersaji rapi dimeja makan lengkap dengan saus tomat ekstra. Sasuke menarik kursi dan duduk didepan Sakura yang sudah terlebih dahulu duduk.

"Ini terlihat lezat" Gumam Sakura dengan mata berbinar melihat omelet didepan mata.

"Tunggu apa lagi, cepat makan"

"Siap, Kapten!" Seru Sakura."Selamat makan". Tangannya memegang pisau makan dan garpu siap memotong omelet lezat itu.

"Kau, bisa memanggilku Sasuke jika sedang tidak bertugas." Ujar Sasuke. "Atau...Sasuke-kun, mungkin?" Seringai menggoda tercetak dibibirnya.

Sakura merotasikan matanya malas seraya memasukkan potongan omelet ke dalam mulutnya."Akhu akhan mheumilih pilihan hm...pertama saja" Ucap Sakura tidak jelas.

Kening pria didepannya mengerut dalam. Jidat lebar Sakura terkena sentilan tangan Sasuke. Membuat gadis itu meringis menahan sakit yang berdenyut.

"Ittai...Apa yang kau lakukan , Kepala ayam? Sakit!" Omelnya sambil mengusap usap jidatnya.

"Berapa kali ku bilang. Habiskan dulu makanan yang ada dimulutmu sebelum kau berbicara" Tegur Sasuke.

Sakura merengut kesal.

"Kebiasan burukmu dari dulu sama sekali tidak berubah" Gerutu Sasuke kemudian.

Gadis itu tersentak mendengarnya."Kau, bilang apa? kebiasanku dari dulu?" Ulang Sakura.

Sasuke menyadari kesalahannya. Mata emerald gadis itu memandangi onyx Sasuke tajam."Sasuke, Apa kau mengenalku sebelumnya? Kau, mengenalku?" Selidik Sakura.

Sasuke membalas tatapan Sakura dengan tenang."Ya. Aku mengenalmu, Sangat mengenalmu" Ungkap Sasuke.

Mata emerald Sakura melebar."Benarkah?" .Ia tak percaya.

"Hn" Pria itu menghela nafas. Onyxnya ia pejamkan sebentar, lalu kembali terbuka menatap intens gadis didepannya. "Aku mengenalmu, Sangat mengenalmu karna...dari sikapmu yang mudah ditebak." Dustanya.

Sakura menatap malas pria didepannya."Kau, menyebalkan".

"Terima kasih" Sasuke tersenyum miris.

Mereka sudah menyelesaikan sarapan pagi mereka. Sakura membuatkan teh hangat untuk Sasuke. Mereka berbincang sebentar diruang santai yang ada diapartemen mewah Pria itu sebelum mereka berangkat kerja nanti.

"Mengenai kematian Sersan Shion, Apa keputusan dari Fugaku-sama?" Tanya mereka kini terkesan serius, berbeda dengan yang tadi saat sarapan.

Sasuke menyesap teh dicangkir yang Sakura buatkan sebelum menjawab. "Ayah, Sudah menyerahkan kasus ini pada komisaris Shikamaru. Kita akan menunggu keputusannya.".

"Yang ku dengar, sersan Shion pergi bertugas atas perintah ayahku."Sambung Sasuke setelah menaruh cangkirnya dimeja.

"Apa itu tugas rahasia?" Tebak Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk."Hn, Itu yang dikatakan, Ayah." Jawab Sasuke.

"Dan dia tewas" Sahut Sakura. Gadis itu mendesah. "Kasian, kapten Naruto.".

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah."Kasian?". Sakura mengangguk.

"Yang ku dengar dari Ino, Kapten Naruto sudah menyukai sersan Shion sejak lama. Dan rencananya kapten Naruto mau melamarnya." Terang Sakura.

"Benarkah. Kenapa Dobe tak memberi tahu ku." Gumam Sasuke.

Sakura memutar bola matanya."Tentu saja, karna kau menyebalkan." Sakura mencibir, membuat pria itu mendengus.

"Saat ini pasti ia sangat rapuh karna kehilangan wanita yang ia cintai." Gumam Sakura menerawang.

"Hn. Kehilangan itu sangat menyakitkan." Timpal Sasuke. Sakura tersentak, membuat Pria itu menyadari kesalahannya. "Tapi aku yakin Dobe-.. Maksudku Naruto, dia orang yang tegar. Ia tak selemah itu." Sambungnya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sakura terdiam dan meneliti lewat mata onyx milik Sasuke.

"Dia, pernah kehilangan? Kehilangan siapa? apa kekasihnya?" Batin Sakura bertanya tanya.

"Kau, baik baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke yang melihat Sakura terdiam dan melamun.

"Ah, tidak" Jawabnya tersenyum kaku.

"Hn".

 **.**

 **Markas** **Kepolisian ANBU** , **10:06.**

.

Para pimpinan dari tim divisi , kepala detective dan Inspektur sedang mengadakan rapat penting yang dipimpin langsung oleh komisaris Shikamaru. Mereka membahas tentang kematian sersan Shion yang sangat tragis. Mereka meyakini bahwa kematian Shion adalah ulah dari organisasi hitam itu. Mereka telah membalas dendam dan meneror polisi karna selalu ikut campur urusan kejahatan mereka. Salah satu dari kepala divisi yakin Black Jack tidak akan berhenti sampai disini saja. Black Jack pasti akan membunuh satu persatu dari mereka.  
Komisaris Shikamaru mengerti untuk itulah rapat ini diadakan dan Menyuruh tim untuk bekerja sama serta harus lebih waspada. Pencarian mereka harus ditingkatkan lagi.

Naruto, Kepala tim divisi peyidik yang ikut dalam rapat itu, yang awalnya diam saja berdiri tiba tiba. Semua mata dirapat itu memandangnya. "Ada apa, Kapten Naruto?" Tanya komisaris Shikamaru heran.

Naruto menatap tajam dalam ketenangan mata Shikamaru yang duduk dikursi seberang."Ijinkan aku, turun langsung kelapangan. Dan biarkan kasus kematian Shion ini , menjadi tanggung jawabku." Ujar Naruto.

Sasuke menimpal."Kapten Naruto, Ini tidak hanya kematian sersan Shion saja. Tapi organisasi itu-..."

"Aku tau itu!" Potong Naruto menatap dingin Sasuke. "Tapi aku, tak bisa hanya berdiam diri saja." Katanya penuh penekanan.

Sasuke ingin sekali menimpalinya lagi, namun dipotong terlebih dulu oleh komisaris Shikamaru."Ya. Aku mengijinkanmu, Kapten. Tapi tak ada salahnya bukan tim lain ikut membantu? itu akan lebih berguna, pastinya."  
Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

Sakura, duduk manis dimeja kerjanya. Ponselnya yang ia letakkam dimeja kerja berdering. Ia pun segera menekan tombol hijau saat tau nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya.

"Hello, My brother" Sapanya pada seseorang diseberang sana, dengan nada ceria.

"Hello too, My Sister. Kau terlihat ceria sekali?"

"Tentu saja, karna kakakku tercinta akhirnya mau menghubungiku. Bagaimana kabar nenek Chiyou disana?"

"Dia baik. Maaf aku baru bisa menghubungimu karna aku sibuk." Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan, Gaara?" Tanya Sasori diseberang sana.

"Hn, sudah."

"Jauhi dia, kau mengertikan?"

Sakura menunduk."Iya. Kakak. Jangan khawatir."

"Dan, mengenai tugasmu itu. Aku sudah tau semuanya."

Sakura tersentak."D-darimana Sasori-nii tau?" Gugupnya.

Sasori mendengus."Jika kau lupa. Kakakmu ini ketua FBI, Agent Haruno Sakura." Sindir Sasori.

Sakura mendesah dan tersenyum kaku meski kakaknya tidak dapat melihatnya."Maaf" Desahnya.

"Aku memaafkanmu. Jaga diri baik baik." Sakura mengangguk senang. "Apa kau bekerja dibawah pimpinan, Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Sakura terperangah."Darimana kau tau?".

"Dia, Adik dari Uchiha Itachi. Teman lama ku, Apa kau masih ingat?"

"Aa, tentu saja." Jawab Sakura. "Pantas saja nama Uchiha seperti pernah ku dengar sebelumnya, ternyata Sasuke adik dari Itachi-san" Gumam Sakura dalam hati.

Tak tau kah kau, Sakura. Bahwa Sasuke akan terluka jika ia mendengarnya.

Pria berambut merah dengan tato Ai dikeningnya berjalan memasuki gedung kepolisian ANBU. Sai, Sasuke dan juga Naruto yang baru keluar dari ruang rapat tidak sengaja melihat Gaara yang berjalan melawan arah dengan mereka.

Mata Naruto memicing menatap Gaara."Siapa dia?" Tanya Naruto menunjuk dengan dagunya kearah Gaara yang berjalan.

"Sabaku Gaara. Agent FBI yang ikut bergabung dikasus organisasi hitam itu." Terang Sasuke datar. Naruto mengangguk mengerti, raut wajah pria itu masih sama saat ada di ruang rapat tadi. Dingin.

"Apa, Aku sudah memberi tau mu Sasuke, Bahwa Gaara itu mantan kekasih. Inspektur Sakura" Sahut Sai. Langkah Sasuke berhenti mendadak. Sai dan Naruto pun ikut berhenti. Sasuke berbalik kesamping menghadap Sai disebelah kirinya.

Raut wajah pria Uchiha itu mengeras."Kau, bilang apa?".

Sai menelan ludahnya saat mata onyx Sasuke mengkilat marah."Kau, jangan melihatku seperti itu" Keluhnya.

"Detective Shimura, Kenapa kau tidak memberi tau ku tentang hal penting seperti ini?" Geram Sasuke.

Naruto yang tak mengerti hanya mendengarkan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan mata shaphirenya tanpa sengaja melihat Hinata yang berjalan mengikuti Sakura yang berjalan menuju halaman belakang. Dahi Naruto mengerut dalam saat ia juga melihat Gaara yang langsung berbelok arah saat melihat Sakura dan ikut, mengikuti gadis itu.

"Teme, Jika kau tak cepat kau bisa kehilangan Sakura-chan." Ujar Naruto. Sasuke yang mendengar langsung beralih memandang Naruto tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto menunjuk dengan dagunya lagi kearah Gaara yang mengikuti Sakura yang dibelakangnya juga ada Hinata.

Sasuke melihatnya. Ia mendengus kesal. "Cih! Kau akan ku beri hadiah untuk ini, Sai" Ucap Sasuke sarkastik sebelum pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan juga Sai yang tersenyum miris.

"Matilah, Aku" Desah Sai. Naruto menepuk bahu Sai sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan pria yang malang itu sendirian.

Halaman belakang, Sakura yang tau diikuti Hinata sengaja berjalan kesana. Dihalaman itu terlihat sepi. Gadis merah muda itu membentangkan kedua tangannya dan menghirup udara bebas disana. Rambut merah mudanya yang sebahu melambai lambai tertiup angin. Gadis itu tersenyum saat mendengar bunyi sepatu yang ikut berhenti tak jauh dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa, Inspektur Hyuga?" Tanya Sakura tanpa membalikkan badannya.

Hinata terperangah, kemudian tersenyum ramah."Kau, Sangat hebat Sakura-san. Bagaimana kau tau aku mengikutimu?".

Sakura berbalik dan tersenyum."Suara derap sepatumu cukup keras jika untuk mengikuti seseorang.".

Hinata tersentak dan menunduk melihat sepatunya sebentar. "Maafkan aku, Sakura-san. Aku sengaja mengikutimu karna ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan denganmu" Ungkap Hinata.

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat."Katakan saja".

"B-begini, A-aku ikut sedih atas kematian sersan Shion tapi melihat kapten Naruto seperti itu terus membuatku ikut sakit" Terangnya dengan wajah memerah.

Sakura yang mengerti pun tersenyum."Kau, menyukai Naruto-san?" Tebaknya.

Hinata terperangah dan menatap Sakura dengan wajah polos."Eh? D-darimana kau, tau?" .Sakura mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Aku mohon Sakura-san, jangan beritaukan ini pada siapapun, terutama kapten. Aku takut dia akan membenciku dan menjauhiku nanti jika tau aku menyukainya." Ujar Hinata dengan suara lemah.

Sakura maju, mendekati wanita berambut indigo itu dan menepuk bahunya sebelah. "Jangan khawatir , Aku akan tutup mulut. Apa yang bisa ku bantu untukmu?".

Hinata tersenyum dan menahan rasa harunya."Terima Kasih. Minggu depan adalah ulang tahun kapten. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu dan juga semuanya. Kau bisa kan?". Tanya Hinata.

Sakura mengangguk. "Tentu. Aku akan bicara dengan yang lainnya nanti".

"Terima kasih, Sakura-san" Hinata berojigi.

"Panggil saja, Sakura. kita kan teman."

Hinata mengangguk."Boleh aku memanggilmu, Sakura-chan?". Hinata bertanya dengan mata memohon membuat gadis didepannya tak tega melihat itu.

"B-baiklah. Lagi pula aku ini kan disini memang juniormu." Ujar Sakura. "Dia seperti Naruto-san saja" Gerutunya dalam hati.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan" Hinata berlalu pergi setelah memeluk sebentar Sakura karna senang.

Sakura mendesah dan tersenyum. "Naruto-san beruntung." Gumamnya.

"Kau, juga" Sahut Gaara yang tiba tiba muncul. Sakura berbalik.

"Kau"

"Hn. Aku senang bisa melihatmu ada disini." Ungkapnya.

Sakura menatap malas pria didepannya. "Benarkah? tapi sayangnya aku tak senang melihatmu." .

Gaara mendengus geli."Sakura, Asal kau tau aku-...". Ucapan Gaara terpotong karna panggilan seseorang menginterupsi.

"Pinky!" Sakura mengalihkan pandangan kearah Sasuke yang berjalan kearahnya. Gaara pun ikut menoleh kebelakang.

Kening Gaara mengerut."Kapten Uchiha?" Gumamnya. Pria itu melewati Gaara begitu saja dan terus berjalan mendekati Sakura.

Mata mereka saling bertemu.

 **GREP**

Sasuke menarik pinggul Sakura kearahnya. Kedua tangan Sakura berada didada Sasuke. Jantung gadis itu berdetak tak karuan. wajahnya yang sangat dekat dengan pria yang datang seenaknya dan langsung menyentuh pinggulnya, memerah sempurna. Mata emeraldnya membulat saat ia merasakan bibir pria itu menempel dengan bibirnya. Pria Uchiha itu menciumnya. Sakura bisa merasakan bibirnya yang dihisap lembut bibir Sasuke.

Gaara mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat melihat itu. Ia hendak melangkah kedepan namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat Sakura membalas ciuman dari Sasuke. Tangan gadis itu bergerak melingkari leher pria yang menciumnya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

Gaara , seakan mengerti dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu dengan luka dihatinya.

Sasuke tersenyum disela ciumannya, Sakura bisa merasakan itu. Setelah beberapa menit mereka berciuman, ciuman itu pun berakhir. Wajah Sakura memerah dan nafasnya memburu.

Sasuke menyeringai melihatnya."Kau, hebat dalam berciuman." Godanya.

Sakura mendegus dan hendak meninggalkannya pergi, namun tangan kekar Sasuke menahannya."Meski aku tau, kau menerima ciumanku karna ingin membuat Gaara menjauh darimu. Aku tetap mengucapkan terima kasih." Ujar Sasuke.

Sakura mendelik. Tangan pria itu beralih membelai pipi Sakura."Terima kasih, karna membalas ciumanku dihari istimewa ku hari ini." Ucap Sasuke tulus. Pria itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang bergeming dan menatap punggungnya heran.

"Hari istimewanya? bukankah dia ulang tahun tanggal 28 maret? atau... hari ini dia sedang mendapat buruannya?" Gumam Sakura tak mengerti.

Hari menjelang malam , Sakura merapikan barang barangnya untuk segera pulang dan melepas lelah karna bekerja. Ino masuk keruangannya setelah mengetuk pintu.

"Sakura, kau sudah mau pulang?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ikutlah denganku "

Sakura berhenti sebentar dengan kegiatannya dan menatap Ino."Kemana?".

"Ketempat biasa, Kita minum sebentar."

Gadis itu menghela nafas berat."Aku heran, kau kan dokter polisi. Tapi kenapa kau mempengaruhiku untuk minum dibar.".

Ino memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kita kesana bukan hanya minum, Jidat. lagi pula aku tidak mempengaruhimu. Kita bisa minum minuman tanpa alkohol kan? Lagi pula aku dengar di club malam itu sering dijadikan pertemuan organisasi hitam" Terang Ino.

"Benarkah? Baiklah. Aku harap aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka disana nanti." Sakura tersenyum mengerikan.

Ino mendengus."Dasar."

Club Malam terlihat begitu ramai dengan banyaknya pengunjung yang datang. Sakura duduk dikursi disamping Ino. Sakura menatap jengah pria yang duduk didepannya yang terus memandanginya sejak ia datang tadi.

Sakura menoleh kesamping."Kau, menjebakku" Gerutu Sakura pada Ino.

"Maaf, tapi ini permintaan Sai" Terangnya.

"Kalian sama saja" Gumam Sakura.

"Sasuke, Selamat ulang tahun ya." Sai mengangkat gelas ditangannya. Sasuke ikut melakukanya.

"Hn".

Sakura memperhatikan Pria didepannya yang tengah meneguk minuman.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menaruh gelasnya dimeja.

"Ulang tahun mu bukannya 28 maret?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menggeleng. Ino menoleh kearah Sakura."Jidat, bukankah itu ulang tahunmu?" Kemudian Ino tersenyum. "Kau berharap ulang tahun mu sama dengan Kapten ya?". Sasuke dan Sai terkekeh.

Sakura mendelik."Bukan seperti itu,Pig! itu karna-..." Sakura berhenti sejenak."Sudahlah". Ia kesal dan berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ino.

"Toilet" Ketusnya berlalu pergi.

Mata Sasuke memperhatikan punggung Sakura yang menjauh. Ia melihat Sakura yang tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang gadis berkaca mata.

Mata onyx Sasuke memperhatikan gadis yang Sakura tabrak tadi. Karin, nama gadis berkaca mata itu berjalan kearah meja didepan bartender. Pelayan itu membuatkan minuman untuk gadis merah tersebut. Matanya tanpa sengaja melihat kearah Sasuke yang memperhatikanya. Ia tersenyum.

"Tampan juga" Gumam Karin.

Sasuke mendengus. Sai mengajak Ino pergi kelantai dansa. Melihat pria tampan itu duduk seorang diri ,Karin berinisiatif untuk menghampirinya.

"Boleh, Aku duduk disini?" Tanya Karin.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke dingin seraya meminum minumannya.

Karin yang menganggap 'Hn' Sasuke itu 'Iya' Karin pun duduk dikursi bekas Sai tadi.

"Kau sendirian saja?" Tanya Karin manja.

"Tidak juga"

Karin menyentuh lengan kekar Sasuke dengan manja. Pria itu diam saja dan kelihatan acuh akan prilaku Karin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita turun untuk berdansa?" Ajak Karin.

Sakura telah kembali dari toilet dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang digelayuti mahluk merah yang duduk disamping Sasuke dengan manja.

Sakura mendengus kesal melihatnya."Kenapa dia diam saja. Dasar _playboy"_ Gerutunya. Ia berjalan kearah lain, ke bartender yang sibuk meracik minum untuk para pelanggannya . Sakura duduk dikursi didepan meja bartender tersebut dan memesan minuman beralkohol pada pelayan pria didepannya.

Segelas _cocktail_ diberikan padanya. "Menyebalkan" Sambil menggerutu Sakura meneguk habis minumannya dan hanya menyisakan daun mint dan juga buah cherry yang menghias gelas tersebut."Satu gelas lagi" Serunya pada pelayan itu.

Pelayan itu menyodorkan minuman itu lagi pada Sakura."Ini minuman anda, Nona" Tak lupa kedipan nakal pelayan pria itu berikan padanya.

Sakura mendegus."Terima kasih." Ia hendak mengambil gelas itu dan meneguknya namun sebuah tangan lain merebut gelas itu darinya.

Ia menoleh kearah orang tersebut."Itu minumanku, bodoh" Omel Sakura.

Pria yang merebut gelasnya itu duduk dikursi disebelahnya yang kosong."Jangan terlalu banyak minum, kau bisa mabuk nanti" Ujarnya.

"Kapten Uchiha Sasuke, Apa urusanmu,heh? pergi sana dengan wanita menjijikan itu" Sakura merebut kembali minumannya dan meminumnya cepat.

Sasuke , pria itu mendengus geli."Kau, cemburu ya?" .

"Uhuk...uhuk..." Sakura tersedak minumannya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis."Mau berdansa denganku?" Ajak Sasuke kemudian.

"Tidak, terima kasih" Tolak Sakura.

Sasuke mendesah. Karin menghampiri mereka.

"Tuan, Ayo kita berdansa bersama?" Ajak Karin pada Sasuke. Sakura merengut. Wanita genit itu pantang menyerah ternyata.

Sasuke berdiri , Sakura mencegah."Baiklah, Aku menerimanya." Ujar Sakura.

Sasuke terkekeh."Hn" Ia menatap karin kemudian. "Maaf nona, Aku sudah mempunyai pasangan" Tolaknya pada Karin.

Sasuke menggengam tangan Sakura dan menariknya pergi. Karin mendegus kesal.

"Gadis itu, lihat saja nanti" Gerutunya menggeram kesal. matanya memicing tajam kearah Sakura dan Sasuke yang berdansa.

"Kau, berurusan dengan orang yang salah. Gadis merah muda".

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N : Ane sengaja memberi Naruto ultah yg tak sesuai dgn aslinya. Gomen ya Navers.  
Dan Happy Birthday To You, Uchiha Sasuke ^^ 23.07.2016 . Doa ku hanya 1 : Semoga nambah anak ^^ hihihihi gak pa2 ya kalau ane ngucapinnya lebih awal ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke X Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn : Typo's , OOC , AU, Gaje dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter : 10**

 **Police Story © JuliaCherry07**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Sasuke dan Sakura menyusul rekan mereka turun kelantai dansa. Sakura tiba tiba merasa canggung saat atasannya yang tampan itu merengkuh pinggangnya. Ia terpaksa melingkari leher pria Uchiha itu. Dengan kaku Sakura mengikuti gerak Sasuke. Pria itu sedari tadi memandanginya dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk dijabarkan, Senyum tipis tak lepas dari bibir pria itu. Sedangkan Sakura semakin salah tingkah. Ia tak berani membalas tatapan kaptennya tersebut, karna itulah ia membuang muka kesegala arah asalkan tidak memandangi pria yang berdansa dengannya sekarang.

Dari kursi yang Karin duduki, Matanya terus memandang tidak suka kearah Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang berdansa. Ia meminum Tequila yang bartender berikan padanya dengan sekali teguk. Air yang sedikit membasahi sudut bibirnya karna bekas minumnya tadi, Ia seka dengan kasar.

Karin pun berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan marah.

.

...

.

"Kenapa kau tiba tiba ingin berdansa denganku? bukankah kau tadi menolak ajakanku?" Tanya Sasuke ditengah gerak dansanya. Seringai menghiasi bibir tipis pria Uchiha itu.

Sakura mendengus. "Hanya ingin saja" Jawabnya ketus.

Sasuke tidak percaya. Tangannya yang masih bertenger dipinggang mungil Sakura , Ia tekan hingga membuat tubuh gadis itu menempel ditubuh Sasuke. Wajah mereka begitu dekat hingga Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan nafas pria itu.

Wajah Sakura memerah sempurna. Dengan jarak sedekat ini ia bisa melihat jelas mata onyx Sasuke yang penuh pesona itu. "A-apa yang k-kau lakukan?" Baru kali ini Sakura merasa begitu sangat gugup dengan jantung yang berdegup tak karuan. Apa dia punya penyakit jantung, Pikir gadis itu.

Sasuke tersenyum menawan. Mata onyxnya seakan mengunci mata emerald Sakura. "Kau cemburu kan? Katakan saja, Sakura" Suara Sasuke terdengar mendesah.

Sakura menelan ludahnya kaku, Ia bergerak gelisa dikungkungan pria itu. "S-Sasuke" Cicit Sakura.

Sasuke mencondongkan kepalanya dan mendekat, membuat gadis itu tau apa yang akan pria itu lalukan. Sakura menutup matanya saat bibir pria itu lagi lagi mencium bibirnya tanpa ijin. Sasuke menyeringai ditengah ciumannya saat menyadari Sakura tak menolaknya. Pria itu semakin menekankan bibirnya dan melumat bibir ranum gadis yang sudah ia sukai sejak dulu itu.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari karna tengah asyik berciuman, Ino dan Sai terkekeh geli melihat mereka. Ino bertanya pada rekan dansanya itu. Apa Sasuke menyukai sahabatnya itu? dan Sai mengiyakannya. Ino bertanya lagi apa Sasuke mengenal Sakura dulunya? lagi lagi pria detective itu hanya menjawab iya. Tak menjelaskan secara rinci, membuat gadis pirang itu geram.

"Kenapa? kau juga ingin ku cium?" Goda Sai. Ino memerah sempurna.

"Kau, ini" Ino yang tersipu memukul pelan dada Sai. Pria itu terkekeh dan dengan kilat ia memberi kecupan singkat dibibir gadis pirang itu.

"Kau tau, Kau terlihat menggemaskan saat tersipu. Membuatku tidak tahan saja" Tutur Sai.

Ino menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan kedua tangannya karna masih shock akibat kecupan yang diberikan pria itu padanya. "A-aku, mau ketoilet" Ino segera lari meninggalkan Sai yang terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Ino.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi. Sai menoleh kebelakang. Sakura dan Sasuke berdiri didedapannya. Sakura menatap Sai penuh selidik. "Kau melukai hatinya lagi?".

Sai mengerutkan keningnya. "Kapan aku melukainya?" Tanya balik Sai tak terima.

"Mungkin, Saat kalian masih di Amerika dulu." Sakura menjawab sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Sasuke terkekeh. Sai mendengus. "Itukan sudah lama, Sakura" Ujar Sai. Sakura kembali mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Aku hanya melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang kalian lakukan tadi." Terang Sai. Wajah Sakura bersemu merah.

"Dasar bodoh" Umpat Sakura sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan kedua pria tampan yang terkekeh.

.

 **Police Story © JuliaCherry07**

.

Naruto duduk diruang tamu diapartemen mewahnya. Ia terlihat merenung dengan tangan yang memegang gelas yang berisi minuman beralkohol. Diruangan yang sengaja ia gelapkan dengan tak menyalakan lampu diruangan itu. Naruto menatap kotak cincin yang ia taruh dipangkuannya saat ini.

"Kenapa, Setiap orang yang terpenting didalam hidupku. Selalu pergi meninggalkanku seorang diri?" Tanya pria itu entah pada siapa. "Ayah, Ibu dan sekarang kau. Shion" Sambungnya.

Pria itu kembali meneguk minumannya sampai tandas. Ia terlihat sangat mabuk saat ini.

 ** _TING TONG!_**

Suara bel apartemennya berbunyi. Naruto sedikit menggerutu, Ia berdiri dan berjalan terhuyung huyung untuk membuka pintu. "Siapa orang yang bertamu malam malam" Racaunya.

Dahi Naruto mengerut melihat sosok wanita cantik berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya saat ini. "Hinata?" Gumam Naruto. Wanita berambut panjang itu tersenyum ramah.

"M-maaf, bertamu malam malam. Saya hanya ingin menyerahkan berkas anda yang tertinggal. Karna saya tau berkas ini sangat penting." Terang Hinata menyodorkan sebuah amplob yang berisi berkas penting itu pada Naruto.

"Hn, Terima kasih, Masuklah" Naruto mengambil amplob itu dan menyuruh Hinata masuk.

Wanita itu nampak ragu, Ia terlalu segan berkunjung diapartemen atasannya malam malam, Apalagi atasannya itu tinggal seorang diri. Hinata menatap aneh Naruto yang berjalan terhuyung seperti itu.

Matanya melebar saat Naruto hendak terjatuh. Dengan sigap Hinata berlari dan menangkap tubuh pria itu yang hendak terjatuh kelantai. "Kapten, kau baik baik saja? Anda mabuk ya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hm...Akuhh...baik baik sajahh.." Jawab Naruto yang mabuk berat itu. Hinata menuntunnya kearah sofa diruang tamu tersebut. Ia membantu Naruto duduk. Lalu ia berniat mengambilkan air mineral untuk kaptennya. Namun pria blonde itu menahan lengannya dan menariknya hingga wanita itu jatuh dipangkuan Naruto.

Wajah Hinata memerah sempurna. "K-kapten, A-aku...hmph..." Matanya melebar saat kaptennya itu tiba tiba melumat bibirnya dengan kasar. Hinata yang sempat terperangah kini sadar dan meronta untuk dilepaskan, Namun pria itu mempererat kungkungannya pada wanita itu dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Hinata mendorong dada pria itu. "Ka-kap hmphh.." Lagi lagi Naruto mencium Hinata. Sepertinya pria itu mabuk berat dan tak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada gadis itu. Hinata memejamkan matanya erat saat merasakan tangan bebas Naruto meremas pahanya. "Ahhh...ukh..." Desah Hinata tertahan membuat pria yang seperti kemasukan setan itu semakin ingin melakukan hal yang lebih pada wanita yang dicumbunya itu.

.

* * *

.

Sakura tengah sampai diapartemennya. Ia segera membersihkan diri dikamar mandi. Wajahnya kembali memerah saat mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu dengan kapten kepala ayam itu. Ia segera menggeleng.

"Ada apa denganku? tidak mungkin aku menyukai kepala ayam itu. Tapi..." Tangannya menyentuh dadanya sendiri. "Kenapa disini terasa senang saat bersamanya" Gumamnya.

PRAAK

Sakura segera menoleh kepintu kamar mandi yang ia tutup. Dahinya mengerut saat mendengar suara benda jatuh di luar sana. Dengan instingnya sebagai agent rahasia, Ia mengerti ada orang lain yang menyusup diapartemennya saat ini. Segera ia memakai piyama tidurnya yang sudah ia siapkan dikamar mandi dan segera memakainya.

...

Dibalkon tepat diluar jendela kamar diapartemen Sakura. Seseorang berpakaian hitam mengendap endap menerobos masuk lewat jendela kamar Sakura.

Orang itu mendekat kearah tempat tidur Sakura, dimana gadis itu terlihat tidur dibalik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Keadaan kamar itu cukup gelap namun tak membuat orang yang berpakaian serba hitam itu mengurungkan niat jahatnya.

Penyusup itu menodongkan pistol kearah Sakura yang tidur dibalik selimut tebalnya. Penyusup berkaca mata itu menyeringai dan membenarkan kaca matanya yang sedikit menurun. "Kau, berurusan dengan orang yang salah. Gadis pink yang malang." Ujarnya.

 **DOOORRRRR**

Penyusup itu menembakkan satu tembakkan tepat kearah Sakura yang tidur diatas ranjangnya. "Selamat tinggal." Ujar Penyusup itu tersenyum senang setelah berhasil membunuh targetnya.

DEG

Tiba tiba penyusup itu menegang dan berdiri kaku saat merasakan tekanan sebuah pistol dibelakang kepalanya.

"S-siapa kau?" Tanyanya sambil melirik melalui ekor matanya.

Sosok siluet yang berdiri dibelakang penyusup tersebut menodongkan pistol tepat dikepala penyusup itu dan menyeringai. "Ck! Kau mengganggu tidurku saja." Ujarnya datar.

Penyusup itu tersentak. Matanya yang terbelalak menatap targetnya yang ia bunuh tadi ditempat tidur. "T-tidak mungkin kau..." Cicitnya tak percaya.

"Hn. Aku tak semudah itu mati bodoh" Ucapnya malas. "Kau yang tengah berurusan dengan orang yang salah." Sambungnya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Kau, Tidak mengenalku. Tapi kau ingin membunuhku. Ck! Kejam sekali kau." Ketus sosok siluet itu yang ternyata adalah Sakura. Ia masih hidup. Jadi yang penyusup tembak tadi apa?. Tentu saja itu hanyalah guling yang sengaja gadis itu tutupi dengan selimut untuk menjebak penyusub tersebut. Cerdik sekali.

 **CEKLEK**

Kamar itu tiba tiba menjadi terang. Terlihat jelas sekarang wujud penyusup yang ingin membunuhnya tadi. Ia seorang wanita. Wanita yang ia jumpai diclub malam tadi.

Sakura berjalan memutari penyusup itu dan berhenti tepat didepan penyusup itu sambil menodongkan pistol kearah kepala penyusup berambut merah tersebut.

"Tidak ku sangka. Kau adalah wanita jalang yang menggoda pria ku tadi." Ucap Sakura. Sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi priamu, Pinky?.

Karin, Penyusup itu mendengus. "Pistolmu itu bukan sembarang pistol. Itu adalah senjata api tipe QSZ-92 yang sering digunakan pihak kepolisian. Warga sipil sepertimu tak mungkin mempunyai pistol seperti itu. Siapa kau sebenarnya,heh?" Geram Karin.

Sakura tersenyum. "Wanita pintar. Apa sekarang target organisasi kalian adalah polisi? Aa, Ku tebak. Kau pasti yang melenyapkan sersan Shion, benar begitu?" Tebak Sakura.

Karin terperanjat dan membulat sempurna. "K-kau, Polisi?".

"Sayangnya iya. Bagaimana jika aku membunuhmu lalu ku kirim jasad mu kemarkas organisasi kalian? Anggap saja pembalasan. Bagaimana menurutmu?". Sakura bertanya dengan wajah innocentnya.

Karin terlihat pucat dan mengerang kesal. "Kau gila. Aku tak mudah kau bunuh, Bodoh!" Bentaknya.

Raut Sakura berubah dingin dan datar mirip orang mempunyai pribadi ganda."Sayang sekali. Aku bukanlah seorang polisi biasa yang dengan mudah kau bunuh. Aku tak pernah gagal membunuh target ku saat misi.".

"Siapa kau, Sebenarnya?".

Sakura menyeringai. Sisi lain dalam dirinya sebagai agent FBI yang berdarah dingin seakan kini menguasainya.

 **DOOOORRR**

.

.

.

 **New York** , **America**

.

Sasori dan Itachi duduk disebuah caffe yang cukup terkenal dikota New York itu. Seorang pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka. Setelah tugas pelayan itu pergi, Sasori mulai membicarakan rencananya.

"Kau, Yakin ini akan berhasil?" Tanya Itachi untuk kedua kalinya. Karna tadi sebelum pergi ke caffe ini ia sudah menanyakan pada pria berwajah imut tersebut dengan hal yang sama.

Sasori mendesah. "Jangan khawatir." Ujar Sasori. "Setelah ini selesai, Aku akan pulang ke jepang untuk menemui adikku. Aku tidak ingin dia berurusan lebih jauh lagi dengan organisasi hitam itu." Sambungnya.

Itachi mengangguk. Mata onyxnya tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok yang sudah mereka incar. "Dia datang, Arah jam 2" Kata Itachi memberi kode pada Sasori. Sasori menoleh kearah yang diberitau Itachi.

Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang baru memasuki caffe tengah duduk seorang diri diseberang sana. Pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat awet muda itu memesan kopi pada pelayan caffe. Sasori masih memperhatikan pria itu.

"Orochimaru. Ck!" Sasori menatap tajam pria yang duduk seorang diri tak jauh darinya. "Kita mulai, Itachi". Ujar Sasori.

Itachi mengangguk mengerti dan berdiri pergi keluar caffe. Sasori menghampiri Orochimaru dengan membawa gelas plastik yang berisi kopi ditangannya.

BRUKK

Sasori dengan sengaja menumpahkan kopi panas itu kearah Orochimaru. Pria itu tersentak dan lekas berdiri seraya membersihkan bajunya yang basah dan panas karna ketumpahan minuman Sasori.

"Sorry" Ucap Sasori pura pura menyesal.

"No problem" Tukas Orochimaru, Pria tua awet muda itu lantas pergi ketoilet meninggalkan Sasori yang kini menyeringai lebar.

Didalam toilet yang ada dicaffe itu, Orochimaru membersihkan bajunya yang terkena noda kopi. Pria itu berdecak kesal. "Sial" Umpatnya.

Setelah sudah cukup bersih, Orochimaru hendak keluar dari toilet namun pintu toilet tak bisa dibuka. "Apa apaan ini" Gerutunya kesal. Pria tua itu mengedor ngedor pintu toilet itu namun tak ada yang mendengar.

Disisi lain , dari arah ventilasi yang ada di toilet itu. Itachi yang berada diluar sana melempar bola kecil seperti kelereng lewat ventilasi kecil itu.

POOOF

Bola kecil itu lantas berubah menjadi kepulan asap. Orochimaru segera menutup indra penciumannya saat menyadari itu adalah gas tidur.

"Uhuk... uhuk..., Sialan" Umpatanya.

Tak butuh waktu lama kesadaran pria itu mulai melemah dan...

BRUUUK

Ia terjatuh kelantai dan tak sadarkan diri.

CEKLEK

Pintu toilet itu pun terbuka. Sasori menyeringai puas dengan keadaan Orochimaru yang tak sadarkan diri tersebut.

"Ini baru permulaan. Orochimaru."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Thanks :**

 **DaunIlalangKuning , zarachan , sasorikun's wife, Hoshi Riri, Hanazono yuri, Younghee Lee, Fahrezaarpianti, victoriavict, mantika mochi, mls login, Aikaa-chan, Nurulita as Lita-san, Laifa, Saku hime, LaniKawaii, devanichi, Yuki Sakura, Yulia230, Uchiharuno-chan dsb.**

 **Maaf tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu**

 **with love**

 **JuliaCherry07**


	11. Chapter 11

**New York** , **America.**

.

Disebuah gedung tua yang sudah tak terpakai lagi. Orochimaru duduk di sebuah kursi dengan sekujur tubuh yang diikat tali. Pria paruh baya itu sepertinya belum sadarkan diri.

"Ngh...". Sebuah lenguhan terdengar dari Orochimaru yang mulai sadar.

"Kau, Sudah sadar?" Tanya Sasori yang berdiri didepan pria itu.

Orochimaru mendongak , Matanya yang nampak masih sayu itu menatap Sasori dengan tatapan bertanya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu tersenyum sinis. "Kau, tak mengenalku?" Tanya Sasori.

Orochimaru mengerutkan dahinya. "Siapa kau?" Suara pria itu terdengar serak.

"Aa, Perkenalkan Sasori. Keponakan dari Tsunade, seorang dokter yang kau bunuh 12 tahun silam". Orochimaru terbelalak , Ia dapat melihat aura hitam yang berbahaya didalam diri Sasori saat ini. Raut wajahnya begitu dingin.

"Jadi, Kau ingin balas dendam padaku. Begitu?".

"Tentu. Kau tidak tau. Karna ulahmulah, kehidupan adikku berubah. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan orang yang menghancurkan kehidupan adikku dan menghilangkan nyawa bibi ku hidup damai." Tegas Sasori.

Orochimaru mendengus. "Salahkan bibi mu itu, Kenapa ia menghalangi jalanku. Seharusnya ia cukup diam dan tak menentang apa yang aku lakukan" Terang Orochimaru.

"Tentu saja bibi ku menentangmu. Kau menciptakan obat terlarang. Sebagai seorang dokter , mana mungkin bibi ku diam saja jika kau hendak menggunakan obat itu untuk seorang pasien" Ucap Sasori menahan emosinya.

Orochimaru menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terikat sangat kuat. "Percuma kau tak kan bisa lolos dari ikatan itu" Ujar mendelik.

"Coba lihat ini" Sasori mengangkat sebuah remote kontrol kecil yang ada ditangannya. "Jika aku menekan tombol merah ini. Coba tebak apa yang akan terjadi?" Sasori menyeringai.

Orochimaru mendelik lagi pada pria didepannya. "Kau gila! cepat lepaskan aku!" Bentak Orochimaru seraya terus meronta.

Sasori tertawa sinis. "Kenapa? Apa kau takut mati, heh?" .

"Lepaskan aku , brengsek!".

Sasori menggeleng sambil berdecak. "Sayang sekali , Aku bukan pria baik." Tugasnya seraya membalikkan badan dan menjauh dari Orochimaru.

"MAU KEMANA KAU! CEPAT LEPASKAN AKU!" Teriak Orochimaru. "DASAR BOCAH BRENGSEK!". Umpatnya.

Sasori terus berjalan menjauh dan saat ia keluar dari gedung itu , Ia menekan tombol merah pada remote kontrol yang ia pegang .

 **DUAAARRR**

Gedung tua itu meledak seketika.

"Aku pulang. Sakura" Ujar Sasori.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke X Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn : Typo's , OOC , Gaje , AU dll.**

 **.**

 **Police Story © JuliaCherry07**

 **.**

 **\- DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ -**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Tokyo** \- **Japan.**

.

Lidah Naruto menerobos masuk kedalam mulut Hinata. "Ngh...Ahh.. N-naru...". Desah wanita bersurai indigo tersebut.

Pria itu terus mencumbu bawahannya tersebut dengan kasar. "Shion..." Naruto bergumam menyebut nama perempuan lain disela sela ciumannya. Hinata terbelalak, Hatinya terluka saat pria yang dicintainya menyebutkan nama perempuan lain, Apa mungkin Naruto mengira dirinya Shion , untuk itulah pria ini menciumnya, Itulah yang ada dipikiran Hinata.  
Hinata memberontak disela sela desahannya. Ia mendorong Naruto yang terus mencumbunya.

 **BRUAKK**

Wanita bersurai indigo itu berhasil menjauhkan pria yang ingin menodainya. Pria blonde yang mabuk itu terpelanting kelantai. Hinata berdiri seraya meneteskan air mata. Hatinya terluka, benar benar terluka.

"Kapten.. hiks... Aku tau kau mencintainya, Tapi aku bukan dirinya. Aku Hinata Hyuga, Seorang wanita yang diam diam juga mencintaimu. Tak bisakah kau melihat itu? Hiks..." Hinata marah disela tangisannya.

Naruto mulai sadar dari mabuknya. Ia memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening. Ia mendongak menatap Hinata yang berdiri didepannya seraya menangis dan memarahinya.

"H-hinata, Kau ada disini? Kenapa kau menangis?" Suara Naruto masih terdengar seperti orang mabuk tapi kesadarannya sudah sedikit kembali.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak akibat ciuman kasar Naruto. "Aku membencimu." Naruto mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. Hinata menatap marah Naruto "Aku membencimu ,Kapten!" Bentak Hinata sebelum berlari pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih duduk dilantai dan menatap kepergian wanita itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ck! Sebenarnya apa yang ku lakukan".

.

.

.

.

Hari mulai pagi, Matahari menampakkan sinarnya yang begitu terang. Namun berbeda dengan keadaan di markas organisasi Black Jack. Seluruh anggota organisasi hitam itu terguncang hebat melihat jasad rekan wanitanya yang terbujur kaku dikantung jasad tersebut. Orang yang pertama kali menemukan jasad Karin adalah Jugo. Pria itu tiba tiba dihubungi oleh seseorang melalui ponsel Karin. Orang tersebut berkata bahwa pemilik ponsel ini tengah mabuk berat dan menyuruhnya menjemput diclub malam yang sering wanita itu kunjungi. Dan saat Jugo datang ke club malam yang sudah tutup tersebut, Jugo dikejutkan dengan kantung jasad yang ada tepat didepan club malam itu. Dan Saat ia membukanya, Pria itu tambah terkejut karna isi kantung jasad itu adalah rekannya, Karin.

Suigetsu maju kedepan jasad itu dan mengambil secarik kertas yang ada dikantung jasad Karin .

 _'Dengar, Nyawa dibayar dengan nyawa. Jangan anggap remeh_ kami, _para polisi ANBU.'_ Suigetsu meremas kertas itu penuh emosi. Ia yang paling terguncang hatinya karna kehilangan wanita yang diam diam ia cintai. Jugo menepuk bahu rekannya itu.

"Mereka akan membayar semua ini." Suigetsu berkata dengan aura dingin.

Nagato, Yang sedari tadi diam terus memandangi jasad rekannya. Ia memperhatikan setiap tubuh jasad Karin. Dahinya mengerut. Hidan yang mengetahui hal itu pun bertanya. "Ada apa? kenapa kau memandangi mayat Karin seperti itu?".

Nagato berjongkok didepan mayat Karin. Semua mata kini menatap heran Nagato. "Lihatlah. Karin mati seperti polisi wanita yang kami bunuh" Ungkap Nagato.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Suigetsu.

Nagato membuka lebar lebar kantung jasad tersebut. Ia menunjukan bekas tembakkan tepat dijantung kanan Karin. Dan Ia juga menujukkan bekas luka dipergelangan tangan Karin yang mirip dengan luka yang Karin perbuat dulu pada polisi wanita yang mereka bunuh. Karin dulu bilang ia sengaja melukai pergelangan tangan wanita itu sebagai tanda korban yang ia bunuh. Dan kini tanda itu ada dipergelangan tangan Karin.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Jugo heran.

Nagato berdiri. "Aku juga tidak tau, Tapi yang jelas . Orang yang membunuh karin. Bukan polisi biasa." Ujar Nagato.

"Kau, Benar. Nagato" Timpal seseorang yang baru datang. Semua anggota organisasi itu menoleh dan menunduk hormat pada pimpinan mereka yang dipanggil Lady tersebut.

Lady, itu menghampiri jasad anak buahnya yang tak bernyawa. Ia tersenyum sinis. "Gadis itu benar benar merepotkan. Sepertinya kita harus membunuhnya terlebih dahulu." Ujar Lady.

Semua yang ada disana menatap pimpinannya dengan pandangan bingung dan bertanya.

"Maaf Lady, Tapi siapa gadis yang anda maksud?" Tanya Nagato mewakili rekan rekannya.

Lady memandang anak buahnya satu persatu. Ia tersenyum menyeramkan dimata setiap orang yang melihatnya. Lalu ia menatap Nagato dengan pandangan datar. "Tentu saja, Haruno Sakura" . Wanita berpakaian serba hitam itu menyeringai setelahnya.

.

* * *

.

 **Markas Kepolisian ANBU** , **Tokyo** \- **Jepang.**

.

 **Tap Tap Tap**

Derap langkah kaki mengema dikoridor markas kepolisian ANBU. Gadis bersurai soft pink yang mengenakan seragam polisinya itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan pintu lift yang tertutup. Sesekali ia menguap, membuat seorang pria yang berdiri disampingnya memandangnya heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalam ,hingga kau terlihat mengantuk dipagi hari, Pinky?" Tegur Sasuke. Ia sama seperti gadis disampingnya, menunggu pintu lift terbuka.

Sakura menoleh dan menatap malas Sasuke. "Aku habis membunuh orang" Ujarnya dengan wajah innocentnya.

Sasuke mendengus geli, Seakan ucapan gadis itu hanyalah bualan semata. "Benarkah? ku kira karna ciumanku semalam" Celetuk Sasuke seraya memamerkan seringainya.

Sakura menegang. Ia sekarang jadi teringat kembali ciuman itu. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Diam kau" Hardik Sakura. Sasuke terkekeh.

 ** _TING!_**

Pintu lift terbuka dan segera mereka masuk kedalam. Sakura berdiri dan bersandar pada dinding yang ada didalam lift. Sasuke mendekat membuat Sakura berkesiap.

"Mau apa lagi , Kepala ayam ini" Gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

Pria berseragam polisi lengkap itu mengunci gerak Sakura dengan kedua tangannya yang bersandar pada dinding. "Apa?" Ketus Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Kau, Terlihat cantik pagi ini"

"Benarkah? Jadi maksudmu biasanya aku tak cantik, eh?"

Sasuke terkekeh dan menyentuh dagu gadis didepannya. "Dimataku, Kau selalu terlihat cantik" . Sakura bisa merasakan deru nafas Sasuke. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya saat kaptennya itu mencondongkan kepalanya dan memberikan morning kiss pada bibir ranumnya.

 _ **TING!**_

Pintu lift terbuka, Namun sepertinya kedua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu tak menyadarinya. Letnan Yamato dan Kapten Fugaku yang berdiri didepan pintu lift yang terbuka, melihat mereka bercumbu. Letnan Yamato melongo dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna. Sedangkan atasannya yang berdiri disampingnya menatap datar putranya yang mencium seorang gadis dilift. Pagi pagi pula.

"EHEM EHEM" Fugaku berdehem cukup keras sehingga membuat Sasuke dan Sakura mengakhiri ciuman pagi mereka. Sakura dengan wajah memerah menunduk dan memberi hormat pada kepala polisi ANBU tersrbut dan berlalu pergi. Tak lupa ia memberi umpatan pada Sasuke. Pria itu nampak biasa saja dan memasang wajah stoic andalannya. Bahkan Ia juga bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa apa didepan ayahnya.

"Pagi , Kapten. Letnan." Sapa Sasuke datar. Fugaku dan Yamato pun masuk kedalam pintu lift. Mata onyx pria paruh baya itu melirik pada putranya yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Jaga sikapmu. Ini dimarkas polisi." Tegur Fugaku pada putranya.

"Hn. Mau bagaimana lagi. Ayah kan tau, Sudah lama aku mencarinya." Jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh lawan bicaranya. Yamato menjadi pendengar obrolan anak dan ayah itu.

Fugaku menghela nafas. "Ya. Ayah tau. Tapi jaga sikapmu. Kau kapten divisi disini.".

"Hn. Akan ku usahan." Jawabnya datar.

 _ **TING!**_

Pintu lift kembali terbuka. "...Tapi setiap melihatnya. Aku selalu tak tahan untuk menyentuhnya. " Sambung Sasuke mengidikkan bahu seraya berlalu pergi. Yamato tersenyum kaku mendengar anak atasanya bicara seperti itu pada kaptenyan. Sedangkan Fugaku menghela nafas pasrah dengan sikap putranya yang terkesan _out of character_ tersebut .

"Anak muda sekarang selalu tak bisa menahan nafsu," Komentar Yamato yang dihadiahi tatapan tajam Fugaku.

 **GLEK**

Yamato menelan ludahnya susah payah. Sepertinya ia salah bicara.

Naruto tertundung lesu sambil berjalan menuju ruangannya. Tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang hingga membuat orang tersebut hampir terjatuh kalau tidak ada sebuah tangan yang menangkap tubuh wanita itu.

"Maaf" Ujar Naruto. Wanita itu langsung menjauhkan diri dari dekapan Naruto. "Kau, baik baik saja?".

Hinata, Wanita itu diam tanpa kata dan mlengos pergi. Naruto mendesah. Sepertinya inspektur wanita itu masih membencinya karna ulahnya semalam yang keterlaluan.

"Aku harus meminta maaf padanya." Gumam Naruto.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya lagi menuju ruangannya. Ia mendudukkan pantatnya kekursi kerjanya. Keningnya mengerut saat melihat amplob putih yang tergeletak dimeja kerjanya.  
Tangannya bergerak mengambil amplob itu dan membukanya. Mata shappirenya terbelalak saat melihat isi amplob tersebut. Pria blonde itu sontak berdiri.

"I-ini..." Cicit Naruto menatap tidak percaya foto yang ada di amplob tersebut.

Saat ini, Tim dari divisi penyidik, Kriminal dan teroris serta tim detective dan para inspektur mendadak mengadakan rapat penting. Mereka membahas tentang foto yang dikirim pagi ini keruangan Naruto. Foto tersebut adalah foto jasad Karin dan dibelakang foto tersebut tertulis _'Nyawa harus dibayar dengan nyawa'._

"Anggota mereka tewas, dan mereka mengirim foto rekannya yang tewas dan mengancam kita. Apa mau mereka sebenarnya" Murka salah satu tim divisi.

Sasuke dan Naruto terlihat termenung ditempat duduknya. Kemudian onyx pria Uchiha bungsu itu melirik kesamping .

"Pinky, bukankah wanita itu yang waktu itu ada di club malam?" Tanya Sasuke pada gadis yang duduk kursi sebelahnya sambil menopang dagu. Sahabat kecilnya itu sepertinya benar benar mengantuk.

"Hn. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sakura datar.

Sasuke berdecak. "Kau ini." .Gerutu Sasuke. Kemudian pria itu mencubit pipi inspektur bermata teduh dengan gemasnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan. Sakit" Protes Sakura seraya menipis tangan jail Sasuke dari pipinya.

Gaara yang melihat mereka begitu mesra menatap keduanya dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk di artikan.

Naruto tersenyum sinis dan berkata. "Bukankah ini bagus?" . Semua mata kini tertuju pada pria blonde tersebut. Pria itu pun berdiri.

"Dengar. Sersan Shion dibunuh oleh mereka. Lalu ada orang yang membunuh salah satu anggota mereka dan mengirim jasadnya pada mereka. Bukankah orang yang membunuh itu ada dipihak kita?" Terang Naruto.

"Tapi bagaimana jika orang itu hanya ingin mengadu domba saja? organisasi itu mengira kitalah yang membunuh anggotanya." Ujar Shikamaru.

Sakura mendengarkan. "Tenang saja orang itu dipihak kita." Sahut Sakura. Kini semua mata tertuju pada gadis soft pink tersebut.

Sasuke tersentak dan menoleh. "Apa maksudmu, Pinky" .

"Bukankah tadi pagi aku sudah bilang. Aku membunuh orang." Ungkap Sakura. Kening Uchiha bungsu itu mengerut dalam, begitu juga dengan yang lain.

"Jadi maksudmu kau yang..." Timpal Ino.

"Membunuh wanita yang ada difoto ini?" Sambung Naruto seraya mengangkat foto jasad Karin.

Sakura mengangguk. "Maaf, Aku tidak sengaja.".

"Apa maksudmu tidak sengaja?" Tanya Sasuke seraya menarik lengan Sakura dan menatapnya penuh rasa khawatir.

"Dia menyelinap di apartemenku. Dia mencoba membunuhku jadi aku melawan dan aku tanpa sadar menembaknya." Terang Sakura. "Lepaskan tanganku. Kapten!" Sambungnya ketus.

"Maaf" Sasuke melepas lengan Sakura. Namun sorot matanya masih penuh rasa khawatir pada gadis didepannya saat ini. Gadisnya semalam dalam bahaya dan dia tidak tau hal itu.

"Sakura, Kenapa kau tidak memberi tau ku?" Timpal Ino."Kita kan tinggal digedung yang sama".

"Waktu itu sudah terlalu malam, Ino". Sanggah Sakura.

"Lantas, kenapa kau mengirim mayat itu pada mereka?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Sakura mengidikkan bahu. "Aku ingin membalaskan perlakuan mereka pada sersan Shion." Ujarnya.

"Sakura-chan" Gumam Naruto menatap Sakura tak percaya. Sakura membalaskan kematian Shion. Padahal Sakura tak begitu mengenal Shion. Naruto benar benar ingin berterima kasih pada inspektur baru kesayangan Sasuke itu.

"Meski begitu , kau tak boleh berbuat semaumu. Inspektur" Tegur Shikamaru.

"Biar aku yang mengurus dia" Sahut Sasuke pada Shikamaru. Pria Nara itu pun mengerti.

Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura. "Ikut aku. Kau akan mendapat hukuman dariku." .

"Apa! Aku kan melakukan hal yang benar. Iya kan kapten Naruto?" Sakura mengharapkan bantuan dari pria berkulit tan tersebut.

"I-iya. Sasuke, Sakura-chan kan..."

"Jangan ikut campur kapten Naruto." Potong Sasuke denga raut wajah dinginnya. "Dia bagian dari tim divisi ku. Jadi jangan ikut campur." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan pergi keluar dari ruang rapat.

Ino menatap khawatir kepergian Sahabatnya itu. "Kasian Sakura".

"Tenang saja. Sasuke tak kan menghukumnya dalam arti yang sesungguhnya." Sahut Sai. Ino pun menoleh kearah pria itu. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ino tak mengerti. Bukannya menjawab Sai malah tersenyum. Dasar.

Hinata yang juga ikut rapat terlihat lega. Karna setidaknya kematian Shion sudah dibalaskan. Mata indahnya tanpa sengaja bersirobok dengan mata shappire Naruto. Ia pun langsung tertunduk. Naruto mendengus melihat wanita itu yang sekarang menghindarinya.

Sepertinya ia harus benar benar meminta maaf.

"Lepas!" Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke yang mengenggamnya. langkah mereka pun berhenti tepat dilobi. "Kita mau kemana? kau bilang mau menghukumku" .

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Hn. Aku memang akan menghukum mu. Jadi jangan banyak bicara dan ikut aku." Sasuke kembali menarik tangan Sakura dan kembali berjalan keluar gedung kepolisian ANBU.

"Untuk apa kita keapartemen ku, Kapten?" Tanya Sakura heran. Pasalnya saat ini mereka berada di depan pintu apartemen Sakura. Mau apa coba?

"Buka pintunya" Perintah Sasukd tegas.

Sakura mendengus dan membuka pintu apartemennya. Sasuke langsung masuk kedalam apartemen Sakura tanpa mengucap salam . Benar benar tidak sopan.

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke dibelakang. "Dimana kamarmu?" Tanya Sasuke seraya celingukan mencari kamar Sakura.

"Untuk apa?".Sakura benar benar tidak tau maksud atasannya ini. Dia bilang mau memberi hukuman padanya tapi malah datang ke apartemennya. Dan sekarang bertanya tentang kamarnya pula.

Sasuke menatap intens gadis didepannya. "Kemasi pakaianmu. Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal di apartemen ku. Itu hukuman untukmu" Titah Sasuke.

"APA?!"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Thanks to Review , Favorite n Follow**

 **With Love**

 **JuliaCherry07**


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto_

 _\- Don't Like , Don't Read -_

* * *

Gadis yang duduk disampingnya terus menggerutu tanpa henti, Sasuke mendesah ditengah kegiatannya mengemudi mobil mewahnya menuju apartemennya. Sesekali mata onyxnya melirik kesamping dan ia menggeleng melihat gadis merah muda itu membuang muka dan terus menggerutu tak jelas untuk kesekian kalinya.

Setelah setengah jam kurang, akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura sampai di apartemen Sasuke. Sakura dengan enggan mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke yang masuk kedalam apartemen pria itu.

Sasuke berbalik badan. "Sedang apa kau disana, cepat masuk" Titah mutlak Sasuke. Sakura tambah merengut dan menghentak hentakkan kakinya memasuki apartemen mewah pria pemaksa itu.

"Kalau Aniki ku tau, Aku tinggal satu atap dengan pria asing, Ia pasti akan menendang bokongku." Bibir Sakura terus berkomat kamit tidak jelas. Sasuke membuka sebuah pintu.

 **CEKLEK**

"Ini adalah kamarmu, masuklah dan rapikan barangmu." Ujar Sasuke. Sakura masuk kedalam dan melihat kesekeliling kamar tersebut.

"Kecil sekali ranjangnya." Komentar gadis merah muda itu saat melihat ukuran ranjang yang ada dikamar itu.

"Disamping kamarmu adalah kamarku. Disana ranjangnya cukup besar. Jika kau mau, dengan senang hati aku mau berbagi denganmu." Ujar Sasuke menyeringai. Ia selalu mendapatkan kesenangan sendiri jika menggoda gadis Pinkynya ini.

Sakura merotasikan matanya. "Tidak. Terima kasih, Aku masih waras." Tolak Sakura.

"Hn. Sayang sekali." Sasuke mengidikkan kedua bahunya.

Sakura meletakkan kopernya disembarang tempat dikamar barunya itu. Kemudian ia mendekati ranjang berukuran sedang itu dan duduk ditepi ranjang tersebut. Sasuke menghampirinya.

"Sakura."

"Hn?"

Tangan Sasuke menyentuh kepala gadis merah muda itu dan mengusapnya lembut. Sakura menikmatinya dan menatap mata onyx didepannya dengan tenang.

"Jangan libatkan dirimu dari bahaya." Ujar Sasuke tiba tiba. Dahi Sakura mengerut dalam. Ia tak mengerti maksud pria didepannya saat ini. Seakan tau bahwa gadis didepannya tidak mengerti, Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku yakin, target mereka saat ini pasti adalah kau, Sakura.".

"Aku tau itu, Sasuke.".

Tangan Sasuke yang ada dikepala Sakura turun kepipi Sakura. Ia membelai pipi gadis itu dengan lembut, membuat wajah gadis itu merona dibuatnya. "Jangan membuatku cemas. Tetaplah didekatku. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, Sakura." Tukasnya.

Sakura tersentak mendengarnya. Hatinya merasa hangat mendengar ucapan tulus dari kaptennya ini. Jujur didalam hati Sakura, Ia menyukai kaptennya ini. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai mempunyai rasa pada kaptennya tersebut. Dan kenapa Sasuke melakukan ini, kenapa pria ini begitu mencemaskan dirinya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku. Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Karna aku, Mencintaimu. Haruno Sakura.". Kedua mata emerald gadis itu terbelalak. Sasuke mencondongkan kepalanya dan mempersempit jarang diantara keduanya. "Dan aku tak menerima penolakan" Tukasnya sebelum bibir Sasuke memangut bibir ranum Sakura dengan lembut.

 **•**

 **•**

 **Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Police Story © JuliaCherry07**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Chapter : 12**

 **•**

 **•**

Naruto berlari kecil mengejar gadis bersurai lavender yang terus menghindarinya sejak tadi pagi. "Hinata, Tunggu... Hinata!" Teriak Naruto. Namun gadis itu tetap berjalan dan menghiraukan teriakan pria blonde tersebut.

 **GREP**

Naruto berhasil meraih lengan Hinata, Dengan cepat Hinata menepis tangan itu. "Jangan sentuh aku, Kapten" Bentaknya.

Naruto sedikit tersentak saat mendengar bentakkan gadis itu padanya. Ini pertama kalinya melihat Hinata marah dan membentaknya. Padahal yang ia tau gadis ini begitu lembut dan tak pernah berbicara dengan nada tinggi pada siapa pun. Sepertinya ia benar benar membuat kesalahan besar pada gadis didepannya saat ini.

"Aku mohon, Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku. Hinata. Aku minta maaf, aku benar benar tidak sadar malam itu. Aku tidak bermaksud-..."

"Cukup, Kapten!" Potong Hinata. "Aku tau itu. Kau sedang mabuk. Dan kau menganggapku sersan Shion. Karna itu lah kau menciumku dan hampir melakukan 'itu' padaku. Aku tau itu. Tapi..." Hinata menahan air matanya mati matian agar tak keluar didepan pria yang dicintainya. "...Tak bisakah, Kau melihatku? Tak bisakah kau memberi sedikit ruang dihatimu, Aku selalu menahan diri tapi... sepertinya aku sudah pada titik menyerah. Kapten, Maaf. Maafkan aku..." Hinata berlari menjauhi Naruto yang berdiri kaku ditempat. Ia sedang mencerna perkataan gadis itu barusan. Naruto tak menyangka bahwa selama ini Hinata menyukainya. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, mata saphirenya berubah sendu menatap lantai markas kepolisian ANBU. "Maafkan aku, Hinata." Gumam pria berkulit tan tersebut.

Naruto yang masih berseragam lengkap itu berbalik dan berjalan kembali menuju ruangannya. Hatinya sedikit kacau karna pernyataan cinta dari anak buahnya.

.

.

Ino dan Sai terlihat tengah makan malam berdua disebuah restauran tradisional jepang. "Hm... Sushi ini benar benar lezat" Pekik Ino sambil mengunyah sushi yang baru ia masukan kedalam mulutnya. Sai yang duduk didepannya terkekeh geli melihat tinggah gadis yang ia sukai itu.

"Makanan mentah, tak baik untukmu. Kau ini kan dokter, apa kau tak tau itu." Komentar Sai.

Ino mendengus."Tentu saja aku tau itu, Apa kau tak tau bahwa daging ikan salmon ini sangat baik untuk kesehatan." Ino mengangkat supit yang berisi daging salmon kearah Sai.

Sai mendengus. "Mana ku tau, Aku bukan dokter." Jawabnya ketus. Ino mendesah percuma saja ia berdebat dengan seorang detective seperti pria didepannya saat ini. Mata aquamarine Ino mengedar kesekeliling dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat Gaara yang baru datang dan disambut langsung oleh pelayan disana. Gaara dituntun pelayaan itu kesebuah tempat dimana disana sudah ada seorang gadis yang duduk sendirian, yang sepertinya memang sedang menunggunya.

"Hei, bukankah itu. Sabaku Gaara" Ino berbisik pada Sai.

Sai mengikuti arah pandang Ino, Mata obsidiannya memicing. "Hn, kau benar. Sepertinya dia sedang kencan." Ujar Sai yang terus memperhatikan Gaara yang duduk berhadapan dengan seorang wanita. "Bukankah wanita itu yang dulu Gaara pilih untuk diselamatkan daripada Sakura" Batin Sai menerawang.

Ino mengerut mendapati Sai yang terus memperhatikan Gaara dan wanita itu. "Kenapa kau terus melihat wanita itu, Apa kau juga tertarik dengannya, hm?" Selidik Ino.

Sai kembali menatap Ino dan tersenyum. "Untuk apa aku tertarik pada wanita lain, Jika wanita didepanku saat ini sungguh mempesona." Ujarnya.

Wajah Ino merona mendengar rayuan Sai. "Dasar, detective gombal." Cibir Ino. Sai terkekeh dan mengacak ramput Ino dengan gemas.

.

* * *

.

Sakura tengah sibuk dengan masakannya didapur. Sedangkan Sasuke sepertinya pria itu tengah mandi dikamar mandi yang berada dikamarnya. Sakura sempat menggerutu tadi karna dikamar yang ia tempati tidak ada kamar mandinya sehingga ia harus mandi dikamar mandi yang dekat dapur. Tentu saja ia hanya bisa menggerutu sendiri karna ia tak mau jika pria itu dengar, pasti akan menggodanya dan akan menawarkan kamar mandinya. Sakura sudah cukup mengenal Sasuke, Pria itu selalu berbahaya dan ia tak boleh memancingnya.

"Kau, sedang memasak apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang baru selesai mandi. Pria itu berjalan menghampiri Sakura didapur sambil mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk yang melingkar dilehernya.

Sakura menoleh, Wajah cantiknya merona saat melihat pria itu, Pasalnya pria itu bertelanjang dada dan hanya menggunakan celana santai seperempatnya berwarna blue dongker. "Pakai bajumu, dasar bodoh" Omel Sakura.

Sasuke terkekeh geli melihat wajah Sakura yang merona karnanya. "Kenapa? Bukankah tubuhku sangat bagus? lihatlah perutku yang sixpack ini" Ujar Sasuke seraya berkaca pinggang.

Sakura mendengus, Sepertinya selain pemaksa. Pimpinannya ini juga narsis. Untung dia tampan. Sakura menggeleng. "Lama lama aku bisa gila, Tolong aku kami-sama" Sakura kembali berbalik dan meneruskan masaknya daripada mengurusi Sasuke dan badannya yang cukup mempesona itu.

Sasuke menyeringai. Sakura berkesiap dan menegang saat merasakan sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Ia tau tangan siapa itu, karna yang ada diruangan ini hanya ada dia dan Sasuke.  
Pria itu menaruh dagunya dibahu Sakura. Aroma sabun mandi dan bau maskulin tercium indra penciuman Sakura. Benar benar memabukkan dan membuat wajahnya memanas apalagi Sasuke bertelanjang dada saat ini. "A-apa yang kau lakukan, A-aku sedang memasak makan malam untuk kita." Sakura terlihat gugup.

" Aku tau itu. Sebentar saja. Kau tau, Aku sangat merindukanmu" Sasuke berbisik ditelinga Sakura. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menikmati harum tubuh gadis yang ia peluk saat ini. "...Harum tubuhmu masih sama. Tak berubah sedikit pun" Sambungnya.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya kearah pria yang memeluknya dari belakang itu. "Apa maksudmu?" . Ia tak mengerti apa yang Sasuke katakan.

Sasuke melepas pelukkannya, Sakura pun membalikkan badan menghadap Sasuke penuh tanya. "Aku sudah lama ingin menanyakan ini padamu, Sasuke." Kata Sakura.

"Hn? Tanyakanlah."

"Apa kau mengenalku sebelumnya? Apa kita dulu mempunyai hubungan sebelumnya?".

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tenang. Ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajah serius dan mengharap, gadis didepannya saat ini. "Jika aku menjawabnya bisa kah kau berjanji padaku, kau tak akan sakit kepala lagi? dokter melarangmu berpikir keras, Sakura." Ujarnya.

Sakura menatap intens pria didepannya. Tangannya membingkai wajah rupawan Sasuke. "Percayalah padaku, Aku akan baik baik saja." Tegasnya.

Sasuke mengenggam tangan Sakura yang ada diwajahnya. "Ikutlah denganku" Sakura mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke. Pria itu menuju kamarnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia masuk kedalam kamar kaptennya itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat memasuki kamar Sasuke.

"I-ini.." Pekik Sakura tercekat. Matanya menatap tak percaya apa yang ada dikamar pria itu. Di dinding kamar pria itu penuh dengan foto foto Sasuke dan dirinya saat masih kecil. Pria itu bahkan menyusun foto yang begitu banyaknya dengan rapi didinding kamarnya, bahkan ada juga foto paling besar dirinya yang ditaruh ditengah. Foto itu kalau tidak salah saat dirinya berumur 12 tahun. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke mempunyai foto dirinya waktu masih kecil? dan kenapa ia juga punya foto berdua dengannya? Apa benar Sasuke adalah pria di masa lalunya. Apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka dulu. Sakura tertegun dan membeku ditempat.

Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan membalikkan badan gadis itu agar menatapnya. "Aku adalah Sasuke, Sahabatmu sejak kecil. Pinky." Ungkap Sasuke. Mata Sakura terbelalak. "Aku mencarimu, dan terus mencarimu. Hingga akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu. Tapi kenyataan kau amnesia, Itu membuatku terluka. Dengan perlahan aku mencoba agar kau terus dekat denganku. Karna aku tak ingin lagi kau menjauh dariku. Perasaanku masih sama seperti yang dulu. Pinky. Meski kau lupa akan hal itu." Tukasnya.

Air mata menetes membasahi kedua pipi Sakura. Bibir gadis itu bergetar saat menggumamkan nama pria didepannya. "Sa-Suke... Sasuke-kun".

Sasuke tersentak dan membulat sempurna saat mendengar Sakura memanggilnya seperti itu lagi. Sudah lama ia merindukan panggilan itu dari Sakuranya.

 **GREP**

Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura dalam pelukannya. "Apa kau mengingatku, Pinky? Kau mengingatku?".

Sakura tak menjawab dan tak membalas pelukan pria yang memeluknya erat saat ini. Ia terdiam dan meneteskan air matanya. Ingatan masa lalunya sekilas muncul, namun kali ini ia tak merasakan sakit seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria tampan berwajah baby face menghela nafas lega saat dirinya akhirnya bisa kembali lagi ketanah kelahirannya, Jepang. Pria itu berjalan keluar dari bandara Narita, Tangan kirinya menyeret koper sedangkan tangan kanannya yang bebas merogoh ponsel yang ada disaku celaanya. Sepertinya pria berambut merah itu pulang kejepang seorang diri.

Pria itu menempelkan ponselnya ketelinga. "Angkat telephonenya, Sakura." Gumamnya. Ia berdecak kesal saat orang yang ia hubungi tak kunjung mengangkat telephonenya. "Cih! Apa mungkin dia sudah tidur. Sudahlah, lebih baik aku langsung ke apartemennya saja." Pria berwajah baby face itu pun menyimpan kembali ponselnya kesaku celana.

"Adikku itu, pasti terkejut melihat kedatanganku." Sasori , pria merah itu tersenyum tipis. Membuat wanita yang ada disekitarnya saat ini terpesona oleh wajah tampannya.

Tanpa Sasori ketahui, disisi lain tak jauh dari Sasori berdiri sambil menunggu taksi. Seseorang tengah mengawasinya.

"Lady, aku melihat seseorang yang dulu Lady cari. Aku melihatnya ada dibandara Narita saat ini." Seseorang berpakaian serba hitam tengah melapor pada seseorang diseberang sana dan matanya terus memperhatikan gerak gerik Sasori dari kejauhan.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Story by JuliaCherry07_

* * *

Sasori melambaikan tangannya saat melihat sebuah taksi tak jauh darinya. Namun tiba tiba seseorang berpakaian serba hitam menembaknya.

 **DOOOORR...**

Peluru itu tepat mengenai perut sebelah kiri Sasori. Semua orang yang ada disekitarnya berlari berhamburan karna takut dan panik setelah mendengar suara tembakan. Sasori yang merintih kesakitan berusaha keras mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi. Ia akhirnya bersembunyi dibalik pilar disalah satu yang ada diteras bandara. Kakak kandung Sakura itu mengeluarkan pistol SIGP250 miliknya, Mata hazelnya mencari sosok yang menembaknya tadi.

 **DOOOR... DOORRRR**

Sasori menembakkan pelurunya kearah pria berjas hitam yang bersenjata tersebut berulang kali, Namun sayang peluru Sasori hanya mengenai lengannya saja.

"Sial! Arggh" Rintih Sasori. Tangannya yang bebas menekan perutnya yang banyak mengeluarkan darah akibat luka tembakan tersebut. Pandangan Sasori mulai mengabur dan nafasnya juga mulai tak beraturan. Dengan sisa tenaganya Sasori mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Sakura, Adiknya. Namun gadis merah muda itu tak juga mengangkat panggilannya. Sasori terus mengerutu, sebenarnya sedang apa adiknya sekarang.

.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Sasuke Uchiha , Sakura Haruno**

 **Warning !**

 **Typo's, OOC, AU, Gaje dll**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Police Story © JuliaCherry07**

 **' Chapter : 13'**

 **•**

 **•**

 **\- DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ -**

 **oo0oo**

.

Sasuke, melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap gadis didepannya. "Kau, ingat aku. Sakura? Apa kau sudah mengingatku?" Tanya Sasuke penuh harap.

Sakura masih terdiam. Sasuke memegang kedua bahu gadis itu. "Jawab aku, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sakura menatap pria didepannya. "Aku tidak tau." Jawabnya lirih. "Aku, Hanya tiba tiba saja mengingat nama mu dibatas ingatan masa laluku yang tiba tiba muncul. Di ingatan itu, aku memanggil nama seorang laki laki yang bernama Sasuke-kun. Apa itu kau? Apa Sasuke-kun yang aku panggil itu kau?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya. Itu aku, Pinky." Jawabnya. Sasuke kembali memeluk Sakura. "Aku adalah Sasuke-kun mu dan kau adalah Pinky ku. Tidak apa jika kau masih tak mengingat semuanya. Aku akan menunggumu." Sambungnya. Sakura meneteskan air matanya, Gadis itu tersentuh dengan ucapan pria yang memeluknya. Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke dan memeluknya erat.

 **DRRTTT... DRRRRTTT**

Ponsel Sasuke tiba tiba bergetar. Pria itu berdecak kesal, siapa orang yang sedang mengganggu moment romantisnya dengan Sakura saat ini. Dengan enggan Sasuke melepas pelukannya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Kata Sasuke seraya menyeka air mata Sakura. Sakura mengangguk.

Sasuke, mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya. "Dokter Yamanaka?" Gumamnya heran saat melihat nama panggilan dilayar ponselnya. Sasuke menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab.

"Hn. Ada apa?" Jawabnya pada Ino yang ada diseberang sana.

"..."

"Baiklah." Sasuke segera memutuskan sambungannya dengan wajah yang sedikit tegang. Sakura yang mengetahui perubahan Sasuke pun bertanya. "Ada apa?".

"Dimana ponselmu?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

Sakura tidak mengerti untuk apa Sasuke malah balik bertanya tentang ponselnya. "Ada dikamar." Jawab Sakura.

"Kakakmu, sejak tadi menghubungimu. Dia ada dijepang dan sekarang ia dirawat dirumah sakit." Ujar Sasuke.

Mata Sakura membulat sempurna. "K-kau bilang apa? Sasori-nii dirumah sakit? Dia kenapa, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura penuh rasa cemas pada satu satunya keluarga yang ia miliki.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Sekarang kau ambil ponselmu dan kita akan langsung kerumah sakit. dokter Yamanaka sudah menunggu disana."

Tanpa basa basi Sakura langsung berlari kekamarnya untuk mengambil ponsel dan tasnya. Sasuke sudah menunggunya dan mereka pun pergi menuju rumah sakit dimana Sasori dirawat.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke dan Sakura akhirnya sampai dirumah sakit. Sakura segera berlari dan disana ia bertemu Ino yang baru keluar dari ruang operasi. "Ino, Dimana Anikiku?" Tanya Sakura panik.

"Jangan khawatir, Tim dokter sudah berhasil mengeluarkan peluru yang ada didalam perutnya. Untunglah tembakannya tak mengenai organ fitalnya. Namun Sasori-nii kehilangan banyak darah." Terang Ino.

"Ambil saja darahku, Ino. Darahku sama dengan Anikiku."

"Baiklah, Ayo ikut aku. Aku akan mengambil darahmu. Kita tak punya banyak waktu lagi." Tukas Ino. Sakura pun pergi bersama Ino kesebuah ruangan dirumah sakit tersebut untuk mengambil darah Sakura. Sasuke menunggu diruang tunggu dekat ruang operasi.

Setelah darah Sakura diambil dan diberikan pada Sasori, Akhirnya Sasori bisa selamat dari masa kritisnya. Namun Pria bersurai merah itu masih tak sadarkan diri. Sasori dipindahkan keruang VIP dirumah sakit tersebut. Sasuke memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menjaga ruang inap Sasori selama 24 jam.

Sakura, duduk dikursi disamping ranjang pasien dengan menatap nanar kakaknya yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Tangannya menggenggam tangan kanan Sasori dengan lembut. "Aniki, ku mohon sadarlah. Jangan membuat adikmu ini mencemaskanmu." Pinta Sakura. Gadis itu menunduk dan menangis sesegukan. Gadis merah muda itu sepertinya takut kehilangan Sasori. Sasuke yang ada dikamar inap itu mendekati Sakura dan merangkulnya. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Sasuke dan memeluk pinggang pria itu erat sambil menangis sedih. Sasuke mengusap punggung gadisnya itu lembut agar lebih tenang.

"Dia, Akan baik baik saja. Percayalah." Ujar Sasuke pada Sakura.

.

 **Police Story © JuliaCherry07**

.

Dimarkas organisasi hitam, Seorang wanita satu satunya di organisasi itu dan satu satunya pemimpin mereka, yang sering disebut Lady itu tertawa sinis dikursi singgah sananya saat anak buahnya melaporkan bahwa Sasori berhasil ia tembak. Lalu wanita yang suka berpakaian serba hitam itu bertanya apakah Sasori mati atau masih hidup? Dan pria yang menembak itu menjawab tidak tau karna setelah insiden tembakan itu polisi berdatangan dibandara tersebut sehingga pria itu terpaksa melarikan diri. Lady kemudian memerintahkan pria itu dan juga pada anggota yang lainnya untuk mencari tau informasi tentang Sasori.

"Cari pria itu disetiap rumah sakit. Jika dia masih hidup, bunuh dia. Kalian mengerti?" Tanya Lady.

"Mengerti, Lady" Jawab Para anggota organisasi yang ada disana serempak.

"Bagus. Aku juga akan ikut serta mencari informasi tentang pria itu. Tapi setelah urusanku dengan pria Namikaze itu selesai." Ujar Lady menyeringai. "Sakura, Harus merasakan bagaimana kehilangan seorang saudara. Karna gara gara Sasori. Aku kehilangan saudara ku. Pria Haruno itu, harus MA-TI" Sambungnya.

.

•

•

•

•

.

Disisi lain, dirumah sakit dimana Sasori dirawat. Sakura ketiduran dengan menaruh kepalanya ditepi ranjang tempat Sasori dirawat. Pria itu masih tak sadarkan diri. Sasuke masuk kedalam ruangan. Mata onyxnya memandangi Sakura dengan lembut. Lalu pria itu mengambil selimut yang ada disofa diruangan itu dan menyelimuti tubuh Sakura yang tertidur. Dengan lembut tangan Sasuke membelai kepala gadis yang begitu ia cintai. Kemudian ia beralih menatap pria yang berbaring tak sadarkan diri diranjang.

"Cepatlah bangun, Jangan membuat adikmu ini mencemaskanmu. Aku tidak suka melihatnya." Ucap Sasuke datar namun terlihat jelas pria itu sedikit sebal.

Setelah berucap seperti itu, Sasuke keluar ruangan. Ia harus pergi kemarkas kepolisian dan besok pagi baru datang kesini lagi, Namun sebelum pergi tak lupa ia mencium pipi Sakura.

"Oyasuminasai, Pinky."

Sasuke keluar dan menyuruh polisi yang berjaga didepan kamar inap Sasori, untuk selalu menjaga keamanan pasien yang ada didalam selama 24 jam dan melarang siapa pun yang tak berkepentingan masuk kedalam.

* * *

Matahari menampakkan sinarnya dipagi hari yang cerah. Suara burung berkicauan dan bertengger dipepohonan dihalaman luas markas kepolisian ANBU. Seorang pria berkulit tan dengan menggunakan pakai olah raganya berlari lari kecil mengelilingi halaman markas kepolisian ANBU. Sasuke, yang memang sejak semalam menginap dimarkas melihat pria itu dari jendela ruangannya. Sasuke mendengus melihat sahabatnya dibawah. Ternyata yang semalam menginap dimarkas tidak cuma dia tapi Naruto juga dan pria itu pagi pagi sudah berolah raga, Sasuke tau jika sahabatnya itu pasti ada masalah. Kebiasaan baik Naruto, kalau ada masalah pria itu akan berlari lari mengelilingi taman yang ada dihalaman markas kepolisian.

 **DRTTT... DRRRTT...**

Ponsel yang ada dimeja bergetar, Ia pun menoleh dan menghampiri meja itu untuk mengambil ponselnya. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat panggilan itu saat tau bahwa Sakuralah yang menelphonenya.

 _"Sasuke, Aniki sudah sadar."_ Kata Sakura diseberang sana, Gadis itu tampak bahagia dari nada bicaranya.

Sasuke tersenyum lega. "Hn. Aku akan segera kesana. Kau ingin ku bawakan apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

 _"Belikan aku makanan saja, Aku lapar"_ Katanya manja.

Sasuke mendengus geli, siapa suruh semalam sudah ia bujuk untuk makan tapi gadis itu menolaknya karna mencemaskan kakaknya. Padahal Sasuke mencemaskannya, Ia tidak mau jika Sakura ikut sakit nanti. Tiba tiba pria itu menyerngai jahil tanpa Sakura ketahui tentunya. "Apa kau juga mau ku bawakan pakaian gantimu? jangan khawatir aku pandai memilih pakaian dalam yang cocok untuk mu" Godanya.

Diseberang sana Sakura mendengus kesal. Pagi pagi pria itu sudah berpikiran mesum. _"Tidak perlu, Dasar mesum!"_ Umpat Sakura dan langsung memutuskan sambungannya secara sepihak. Sasuke terkekeh geli, ia selalu mendapatkan kesenangannya sendiri saat menggoda gadis itu.

 **TOK TOK TOK...**

"Masuk!" Seru Sasuke. Sai, pria yang mengetuk tadi masuk kedalam. Kening Sasuke mengerut. "Apa kau juga menginap disini semalam?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sai tersenyum simpul. "Tempat ini, tak begitu nyaman untuk menginap." Jawab Sai.

Sasuke mendengus. Sai menyerahkan sebuah berkas pada Sasuke. "Apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Itu berkas yang kau minta semalam. Aku sudah mencari tau tentang Sasori dengan organisasi hitam itu. Ternyata dulu Sasori-san saat bertugas di Amerika ia pernah membunuh salah satu anggota organisasi hitam itu yang berada di Amerika. Mungkin karna itulah organisasi hitam itu menaruh dendam pada Sasori-san, Apa lagi pria yang dibunuh Sasori-san,dulunya adalah anggota organisasi hitam yang paling disegani anggota lainnya." Terang Sai.

Sasuke mengerti alasan kenapa Sasori kini menjadi target incaran black jack. Bukan hanya Sasori, Sakura bahkan juga sudah menjadi target mereka. Sasuke harus lebih ekstra menjaga gadis itu. Kepulangan Sasori sepertinya menambah bahaya keselamatan Sakura. "Sai, boleh aku minta tolong lagi padamu?". Tanya Sasuke. Sai mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Cari tau, Anggota black jack yang menyamar dimarkas ini." Sasuke berkata dengan wajah seriusnya. Sai terkejut mendengarnya, pasalnya ia baru tau bahwa ada anggota organisasi hitam yang menyamar disini menjadi polisi dan dia sama sekali tak mencurigai siapapun. Lalu kenapa Sasuke bisa tau, Pikir Sai.

"Darimana kau bisa tau, ada organisasi hitam yang menyamar jadi polisi disini?" Tanya Sai penasaran.

"Aku juga baru tau setelah kematian sersan Shion. Hanya ayahku dan letnan Yamato yang tau misi rahasia sersan Shion tapi organisasi itu seakan tau, rute dan rencana sersan Shion. Bukankah itu sedikit mencurigakan. Lalu tentang misi kita yang gagal bulan lalu saat organisasi itu sepertinya sudah tau rencana strategi kita saat mau menggrebek club malam dimana mereka sering berkumpul. Aku tidak tau siapa yang menyamar disini. Yang jelas cari tau secepatnya dan mulai sekarang jangan memberikan info penting apapun kepada inspektur disini. Kau bisa memberi tau hal penting pada ku, Naruto atau Shikamaru. Mereka bisa dipercaya." Ujar Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti. Lalu bagaimana dengan Gaara?" Sai bertanya seraya mengerling jail. Sasuke mendengus mendengar nama mantan kekasih Sakura tersebut.

"Kau akan mati jika memberi info penting padanya. Bagaimana pun juga dia FBI dan bisa saja ia bekerja sama dengan musuh."

Sai terkekeh. "Apa yang kau maksud itu, musuh dalam urusan cintamu dan Sakura" Goda Sai.

"Cih! Urusai. Kau sama cerewetnya dengan Dobe."

"Aku kenapa?" Sahut Naruto yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Sasuke dan Sai menoleh bersamaan kesumber suara. Naruto bertanya dengan wajah polosnya. Sasuke mendengus. Pria itu heran kenapa bisa mempunyai dua teman yang punya tampang dan kelakuan menyebalkan dan cerewet.

Hei, Sasuke apa kau lupa, kau bahkan sering memanfaatkan kedua temanmu itu.

"Cih! Dasar tak punya sopan santun" Sindir Sasuke.

Naruto mendekat dengan wajah merengut dan penuh peluh karna habis berolah raga. "Sialan kau, Teme. Aku tadi melihat pintunya yang sedikit terbuka, ku kira ada orang yang masuk kedalam ruanganmu jadi aku masuk saja." Ungkap Naruto.

Sai terkekeh sedangkan Sasuke memasang tampang masa bodohnya. "Hn. Cepat pergi kalian, Aku mau pergi kerumah sakit." Usir Sasuke pada kedua sahabatnya.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya dalam."Memangnya siapa yang sakit,Teme?".

Sasuke melewati Naruto, mengabaikan pertanyaan pria blonde tersebut. "Oi, Teme sialan. Aku bertanya padamu." Marah Naruto.

"Kau, Jelaskan saja padanya. Sai." Ucap Sasuke yang lagi lagi mengabaikan Naruto.

 **BLAM**

Kapten dari divisi kriminal dan teroris itu menutup pintunya dengan keras.

"Dasar Teme sialan" Umpat Naruto.

Sai yang ada diruangan itu bersama Naruto terkekeh dan menggeleng melihat kelakuan dua kapten dari divisi yang berbeda tersebut. "Tenang saja Naruto, masih ada aku yang akan berbaik hati menjelaskannya. Tapi ingatlah ini adalah rahasia yang harus kau jaga." Kata Sai. Naruto mengangguk dan memperlihatkan wajah dinginnya seperti saat ia turun kelapangan dan melawan para penjahat. Sai mulai menjelaskan semuanya. Tentang Sasori dan anggota organisasi hitam yang menyamar menjadi salah satu bagian dari polisi ANBU.

Hei, Sai kau lupa ya,memberi tau Sasuke tentang Gaara yang ia lihat kemarin direstauran bersama seorang wanita yang menyebabkan putusnya hubungan Sakura dengan Gaara. Kalau Sasuke tau, bagaimana dengan nasib mu nanti, eh?.

.

.

.

.

.

"Buka mulutmu" Perintah Sakura pada Sasori. Keadaan Sasori saat ini sudah lebih baik, Ia sekarang sudah bisa duduk bersandar pada ranjangnya dengan jarum infus yang masih menancap dilengannya.

"Aku sudah kenyang, Sakura." Kata Sasori seraya mendorong tangan adiknya yang memengang sendok untuk menyuapinya makan. Sakura merengut kesal.

"Tapi kau baru makan bubur ini satu suapan saja kak,"

"Aku tidak suka bubur, Kau tau itu. Aku mau makan sushi dengan wasabi." Ujar Sasori.

Perempatan siku siku muncul dipelipis Sakura. Apa kakaknya sudah gila, Mana ada orang sakit yang baru selamat dari operasi minta makanan berbahan mentah dengan saus pedas seperti wasabi. Rasanya Sakura ingin menjitak kepala merah kakaknya tersebut, Tapi ia menahannya. Menunggu sampai kakakmu sembuh, eh. Sakura?.

 **CEKLEK**

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Sasori, Pria merah itu mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian. Sakura yang tau arti tatapan kakaknya pun berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik Sasuke agar lebih dekat. "Aniki, Perkenalkan. Dia adalah Sasuke, Adik dari Itachi-nii" Ungkap Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum saat melihat tangan gadis itu yang memeluk tangannya, Sasori pun juga melihatnya. Pria itu mendengus, Sejak kapan adikknya itu menjadi agresif seperti itu, Apa karna pria Uchiha ini, Pikir Sasori.

Lalu dengan sengaja Sasori memisahkan tangan Sakura dari lengan Sasuke dan menatap tajam Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu nampak gugup, Ia lupa bahwa kakaknya ini mempunyai sifat siscom.

"Senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Sasori-nii" Ujar Sasuke berojigi. Sasori tersenyum, setidaknya adik dari sahabatnya ini memiliki sopan santun.

Ah, Kau tidak tau saja Sasori, bahwa calon adik ipar mu ini memiliki otak mesum jika bersama adikmu. Kau lihat saja nanti.

Sasuke menoleh ke gadis yang ada disampingnya. "Ini makanan untukmu, Makanlah sejak semalam kau belum makan kan?" Ujar Sasuke seraya memberikan bungkusan yang sedari tadi ia pegang pada Sakura. Sakura menerimanya. "Arigatou, Sasuke. Perut ku sudah kelaparan." Ungkapnya. Sasuke membelai lembut kepala gadis yang sedang melihat isi bungkusan darinya tersebut. Sasori memperhatikan keduanya. Ia tersenyum tipis. Pria bersurai merah itu tau, Bahwa Sasuke adalah pria baik. Bahkan sampai sekarang pria itu tetap menyukai adiknya meskipun adiknya itu sudah melupakannya karna hilang ingatan yang Sakura alami. Sasori juga tau, bahwa Sasuke terus mencari Sakura saat gadis itu tak ada dijepang saat Sasuke kembali ke jepang dulu, Itachi menceritakan tentang adiknya pada Sasori. Sasuke pria yang tepat untuk Sakura, Sasori yakin Sasuke pasti bisa melindungi dan menyayangi adik satu satunya tersebut.

"Makanlah Sakura, Aku tidak mau merawatmu nanti jika kau sakit, Itu sangat merepotkan" Ujar Sasori. Sakura merengut, tega sekali kakaknya berkata seperti itu padahal ia tak nafsu makan karna mengkhawatirkannya semalaman.

Sasuke terkekeh."Tenang saja, Biar aku yang merawatmu nanti." Timpalnya.

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. Akhirnya ada pria yang membelanya. "Kau tidak tau saja, Jika Sakura sakit dia akan menjadi seseorang yang tak kau kenal. Sasuke." Ucap Sasori ambigu.

Sasuke menatapnya bingung Sasori. "Apa maksudmu?" .

Sasori tersenyum. "Nanti kau juga akan tau." Jawabnya.

"Jadi kau menyumpahiku sakit, Kak?" Ketus Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku hanya memberitahunya lebih dini. Agar dia tak terkejut nantinya." Sanggah pria merah itu.

Sakura kesal dan hendak melempar bantal pada Sasori namun dicegah Sasuke. "Apa kau membela kakakku sekarang?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke. Sasuke menggeleng dan menurunkan tangan gadis itu yang mengangkat bantal. "Simpan itu nanti saat dia sudah sembuh. Aku selalu dipihakmu, Pinky." Ujar Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum senang karna Sasuke ternyata membelanya.

Sasori mendengus dan menatap tidak percaya. Adiknya dan adik dari sahabatnya ini sudah merencanakan penganiayaan kepadanya saat sudah sembuh nanti. "Kalau begitu jangan harap ,kau mendapatkan restuku, Sasuke." Ancam Sasori.

Sasuke menatap Sasori. "Maafkan aku." Sesalnya, Lalu ia kembali menatap Sakura yang disampingnya. "Sakura, Kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu pada kakakmu." Tegurnya. Gadis merah muda itu melongo dan menatap tak percaya Sasuke. Sasori terkekeh geli.

"Dasar pria tak punya pendirian." Sakura marah dan memukulkan bantal itu pada Sasuke. "Jadi kau lebih memihak pada Sasori-nii dari pada aku." Sakura terus memukuli Sasuke dengan bantal.

"Hentikan Pinky, Apa boleh buat. Jika tidak ,aku tak dapat restu darinya." Elak Sasuke seraya menangkis pukulan Sakura.

Sakura merengut dan menjauh dari kedua pria itu menuju sofa. "Kalian berdua menyebalkan!" Gerutunya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada. Gadis itu bahkan meletakkan bungkusan yang berisi makanan dimeja. Rasa marah sudah melupakan rasa laparnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya sifat gambek dan suka marah Sakura tak pernah hilang.

Sasori mendesah. "Minta maaflah padanya." bisik Sasori pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekati gadis merah muda yang duduk disofa. "Hei, katanya lapar. Kenapa kau mengabaikan makanannya?" Bujuk Sasuke dengan nada lembut.

Gadis itu tetap diam. Sasuke duduk disamping gadis itu dan memberikan bungkusan yang satunya lagi pada gadis itu, Pria itu ternyata membawa dua bungkus ditanganya tadi. "Apa ini?" Tanya Sakura heran.

Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Sakura. "Baju ganti beserta pakaian dalam untukmu." Mata gadis itu terbelalak dengan wajah yang memerah dan menatap tak percaya Sasuke.

"Kau!" Pekik Sakura. Sasuke menyeringai lebar. Gadis itu terlihat menggemaskan jika wajahnya memerah seperti itu.

"Ada apa? Memangnya apa isi bungkusan itu?" Tanya Sasori menimpal.

"T-tidak. Bukan apa apa." Elak Sakura gugup. Sasori tak percaya apalagi melihat wajah adiknya yang memerah seperti itu saat Sasuke membisikan sesuatu padanya. Saat Sasori hendak bertanya lagi tiba tiba Ino datang.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Ino yang baru masuk kedalam kamar inap Sasori."Sakura, ada apa dengan wajahmu.?" Tanyanya saat melihat gadis itu yang masih memerah wajahnya.

"Tidak. Untunglah kau datang. Tolong jaga Anikiku sebentar, Aku ingin bicara berdua dengan Sasuke." Sakura menarik tangan pria itu seraya membawa kedua bungkusan tersebut.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Tanya Ino pada Sasori. Pria merah itu hanya mengidikan bahunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata, baru datang ke markas kepolisian ANBU lengkap dengan seragamnya. Inspektur wanita itu berjalan dengan santai dikoridor. Tanpa sengaja ia berpapasan dengan salah satu inspektur yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Hinata menyapa dengan ramah inspektur pria tersebut. "Pagi, Inspektur Shira." Sapa Hinata.

Pria bernama Shira sekilas menundukkan kepalanya dan membalas sapaan Hinata. "Apa semalam kau menginap disini?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Tidak. Semalam saya ditugaskan kapten Sasuke berjaga dirumah sakit." Jawab Shira.

Dahi Hinata mengerut. "Berjaga dirumah sakit? siapa yang sakit? apa orang itu penting sehingga kapten menyuruh inspektur berjaga disana?".

"Sepertinya begitu. Saya juga tidak tau, Tapi inspektur Sakura juga ikut menunggu pasien itu, bahkan sekarang pun masih menunggunya disana. Sepertinya itu orang penting bagi inspektur Sakura." Ungkap Shira.

"Benarkah? Di rumah sakit mana?" .

"Dirumah sakit Konoha.".

"Baiklah. Terima kasih inspektur Shira. Inspektur Sakura sekarang pasti butuh teman disaat seperti ini." Ujar Hinata.

"Sama sama inspektur Hinata. Saya mau pulang dulu untuk istirahat." Hinata mengangguk dan pria itu pun pergi berlalu. Hinata tak menyadari bahwa seseorang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan sejak tadi.

.

 **•**

 **•**

 **Police Story © Chapter 13**

 **•**

 **•**

.

"Jadi, Matsuri juga ada dikota ini?".

Ino menggidikan bahunya. Gadis pirang itu ternyata menceritakan pertemuan Gaara dengan seorang wanita disebuah restauran pada Sasori. "Aku tidak tau apa gadis itu bernama Matsuri atau bukan. Aku kan tidak tau wajah Matsuri." Ujar gadis pirang tersebut.

"Dimana ponsel ku?" Tanya Sasori tiba tiba.

Ino membuka laci dinakas disamping ranjang Sasori. "Aku menyimpan barangmu dilaci ini. Ini" Ino menyodorkan ponsel Sasori pada pemiliknya.

"Arigatou."

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Ino heran saat Sasori mengotak atik ponselnya.

Sasori memperlihatkan sebuah foto seorang wanita diponselnya pada Ino. "Iya, wanita ini orangnya. Tidak salah lagi." Pekik Ino.

"Dia lah Matsuri. Jangan beritahu ini pada Sakura. Kau bisa kan Ino?" Sasori memohon pada Ino. Gadis itu pun mengangguk. "Apa Sakura masih menyukai Gaara? Apa Sakura akan marah pada wanita itu jika mereka bertemu?" Tanya Ino.

"Mungkin adikku sudah tak memiliki perasaan pada pria brengsek itu karna sudah ada Sasuke dihatinya. Tapi kau tau kan bagaimana sifat adiku. Dia tipe pendendam apalagi Matsuri dan Sakura setiap kali bertemu mereka selalu adu mulut. Aku tak mau itu." Ungkap Sasori. Ino tersenyum miris dan mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura duduk dibangku taman rumah sakit. Gadis merah muda itu menatap tajam pria yang sekarang duduk disampingnya. Ah, sepertinya Sakura juga sudah mandi dan berganti pakaian yang tadi dibawakan oleh Sasuke.

Pria Uchiha itu tersenyum tipis dan memperhatikan gadisnya itu. "Sepertinya baju yang ku pilihkan tidaklah salah. Kau terlihat lebih cantik sekarang." Ujarnya.

"Diam kau!" Bentak gadis itu. Sasuke terkekeh.

"Aa, Aku baru tau. Kau memiliki pakaian dalam yang cukup seksi dilemarimu. Bagaimana kalau aku membelikanmu sebuah lingeri. Ku lihat kau tak memiliki satu pun lingeri." Ujar Sasuke datar. Pria itu tak menyadari bahwa gadis disampingnya sudah memerah wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus.

Hah~ Andai Sasori tau hal ini, Calon adik iparnya benar benar mesum.

"Kyaaa dasar mesum!" Pekik Sakura seraya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya karna malu. Sasuke tertawa melihatnya. Sakura benar benar lucu kalau sedang malu.

Sasuke membuka bungkusan yang berisi makanan. "Buka mulutmu" Perintah Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng dengan masih menutup wajahnya. "Ayolah. Bukankah kau sangat kelaparan?". Bujuk pria itu lagi.

"Kau sudah membuatku malu."

Sasuke menyentuh tangan yang menutupi wajah cantik Sakura dan menjauhkan tangan gadis itu dari wajah gadis merah muda itu. "Maafkan aku. Aku hanya bercanda. Sekarang makanlah. Setelah ini aku ingin mengajakmu ketempat dimana banyak kenangan kita disana. Bukan kah kau ingin mengingat semuanya.?" Sakura mengangguk. "Tapi ingat. Jika tak ingat jangan memaksakan diri untuk mengingat. Aku tidak mau membuat kepalamu sakit lagi, Apa kau mengerti?" Sambung Sasuke.

"Hn. Baiklah."

Sasuke membelai pipi Sakura dengan lembut dan tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa pria Uchiha itu selalu tersenyum jika bersama gadis Pinky nya tersebut. Mata gadis itu terpejam saat Sasuke mengecup bibirnya sekilas. "Sekarang,kau harus makan. Buka mulutmu" Perintah Sasuke lagi. Sakura pun membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan dari Sasuke.

"Enak." Komentar Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum. Pria itu melihat bekas makanan yang tersisa disudut bibir Sakura. Sasuke menghapus sisa makanan disudut bibir gadis itu dengan lidahnya. Sakura tersentak dan kembali memerah. Sakura kembali menutup kedua matanya saat pria itu kembali mencium bibirnya. Tangan Sasuke yang bebas meraih tengkuk Sakura untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sakura membalas ciuman pria itu. Kaptennya itu selalu membuatnya menikmati dan terangsang akan ciumannya. Gadis itu membuka mulutnya saat lidah Sasuke menjilat bibirnya. Pria itu tak membuang kesempatan, Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sakura dan mengajak lidah gadis itu bergelut. Suara kecapan dan desahan dari ciuman mereka pun terdengar. Sakura mendesah tertahan diselah ciuman panas mereka. Sasuke tau, gadisnya ini membutuhkan oksigen, untuk itulah Sasuke melepas ciumannya agar Sakura bisa mengambil oksigen untuk bernafas. Nafas Sakura terengah engah. Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya dan mencium kembali gadis itu. Sakura sempat kesal karna ia baru saja menghirup udara dan sekarang bibirnya ditawan lagi oleh Sasuke. Namun akhirnya dia pasrah dan membiarkan pria itu menciumnya hingga puas.

 ** _\- Sakura Pov. :_**

 _Aku tak tau sejak kapan perasaan ini tumbuh dihatiku. Semakin hari rasa suka ini berubah menjadi rasa cinta setiap kali aku bersamanya. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan darinya dari setiap sentuhan yang ia berikan. Aku bisa melihat dimatanya bahwa dirinya mencintaiku. Meski aku tak ingat padanya namun ia berjuang keras agar aku mengingatnya. Tapi tanpa mengingatnya pun aku tetap jatuh cinta padanya. Mungkin dulu aku begitu mencintainya, karna itulah rasa cintaku masih tersimpan untuknya. Bahkan namanya muncul diingatanku tanpa rasa sakit. Sasuke-kun, di sebatas ingatanku yang tersisa dimasa lalu, namanya selalu ku panggil. Sasuke-kun. Aku menyukai panggilan itu._

 _ **Sakura Pov. End**  
_

.

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG...**

.


	14. Chapter 14

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 01:00 dini hari. Lorong rumah sakit terlihat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa suster yang berjaga malam yang kadang mengecek kondisi pasiennya. Diruang inap Sasori tepatnya didepan pintu ruangan itu, ada dua penjaga yang berdiri disana. Atas perintah Sasuke lah, mereka ditugaskan menjaga kakak dari Sakura itu. Didalam ruangannya, Sasori nampak sudah tertidur lelap diranjang rumah sakit. Sebelah tangannya masih tertancap jarum infus. Sasori sengaja menyuruh Sakura pulang karena ia tau adiknya pasti butuh istirahat karena sudah menunggunya seharian. Dan atas bujukan Sasuke juga akhirnya gadis musim semi itu pun mau pulang. Hanya saja Sasori belum tau, Sakura kini tinggal bersama Sasuke. Coba kalau tau, pria bersurai merah itu pasti menyesal menyuruh adiknya pulang ^^.

 **TAP TAP TAP**

Derap langkah sepatu terdengar menggema dilorong rumah sakit. Suara derap langkah sepatu itu semakin keras terdengar mendekati ruangan Sasori. Dua pria penjaga itu menoleh kearah derap langkah tersebut. Dua polisi pria yang menjaga didepan pintu Sasori membungkuk sekilas pada sosok yang datang menghampiri mereka.

"Hm, Selamat malam." Sapanya ramah. Mata kedua polisi penjaga itu terbelalak saat melihat sosok itu mengacungkan pistol kearah mereka. "Selamat tidur" Sambungnya.

Pistol itu sudah dirancang agar kedap suara, dan saat sosok berpakaian serba hitam itu menembakkan peluru kearah kedua polisi penjaga itu tak terdengar suara letusan senjata api yang terdengar. Hanya terdengar suara jatuhnya kedua tubuh polisi penjaga tersebut yang mungkin sudah tewas karena penjahat itu menembak mereka tepat dikepala.

Penjahat tersebut menampakkan seringainya. Dengan santai ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali dan memasuki ruang inap dimana Sasori berada.

 **CEKLEK**

Ia pun membuka pintu tersebut. Masih dengan seringai dibibirnya penjahat yang diketahui seorang wanita dengan memakai pakaian serba hitam itu masuk kedalam.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Sakura Haruno , Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Warning!**

 **Typo's, OOC, Gaje dll**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **~ DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! ~**

 **•**

 **•**

Sakura terlihat gusar diranjangnya. Sasuke yang tidur disampingnya bisa merasakan hal itu. Hei kalian tidur bersama ya? Oh astaga bahkan Sasuke bertelanjang dada dan Sakura... Kyaaa dia hanya menggunakan branya saja dan lihatlah... pakaian mereka berserakan dilantai. Sepertinya mereka sudah melakukan hal 'itu' , Sayang sekali, karena tadi kita menjenguk Sasori jadi kita ketinggalan adegan panas SasuSaku nih guys ^^.

"Sakura, Apa kau tak bisa tidur?" Tanya pria dengan rambut ravennya yang sedikit berantakan. Pria bertelanjang dada yang tidur disamping Sakura memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi duduk dan membelai lembut kepala gadis itu.

Sakura memeluk pinggang Sasuke. "Entahlah, Tapi Sasuke-kun kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya? Aku memikirkan aniki" Ungkapnya.

Sasuke membalas pelukan gadisnya itu yang mungkin sekarang sudah menjadi wanitanya. "Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja. Lagi pula aku sudah memerintahkan dua polisi untuk menjaganya" Ujar Sasuke. Kemudian sebuah seringai muncul dibibir pria Uchiha tersebut."Hn. Atau kau mau kita melanjutkannya lagi, sampai kau lemas dan tertidur?" Tawar Sasuke sarkastik. Boleh juga idemu Sasuke, jadi kita bisa tau adegan kalian yang tadi disensor, ya gak guys? ^^

 **PLETAK**

Sakura mendaratkan jitakan dikepala pria itu. "Apa kau tak lelah? Kita kan sudah melakukannya dua kali tadi. Tak ku sangka, kau sebringas itu, Kapten" Sindirnya. Yah~ kita gagal lagi guys,tidak bisa melihat adegan panas mereka.

Sasuke yang meringis seraya mengelus-elus kepalanya itu pun berkomentar. "Ya. Dan bukankah kau juga menikmatinya, Inspektur? Kau bahkan mendesah keenakkan". Pria itu kelihatan tak terima sepertinya.

"Tutup mulutmu, Kau membuatku malu" Ujar Sakura sambil menutup wajahnya yang merah dengan kedua tangannya karena malu mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu bersama pria itu. Sasuke terkekeh geli melihatnya.

 **DRRRT DRRRRTTT**

Kehangatan mereka terganggu oleh suara panggilan telephone dari ponsel Sasuke, kapten dari tim divisi teroris dan kriminal itu menggapai ponselnya yang bergetar diatas nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

Dahinya mengerut dalam saat membaca nama panggilan dilayar ponselnya. "Siapa yang menelphonemu larut malam?" Tanya Sakura yang sedikit penasaran.

"Dari Sai"

"Sai? Mungkin penting. Jawablah" Suruh Sakura.

"Hn" Sasuke pun segera menekan tombol hijau dilayar ponselnya untuk menjawab panggilan Sai. "Hn. Ada apa,Sai?" Jawabnya.

 _"Naruto, diserang seseorang. Dia terluka cukup parah. Dan Naruto berkata 'Rumah Sakit Konoha' sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri. Aku merasa itu petunjuk dari Naruto, Sasuke"_ Terang Sai diseberang sana. Sasuke nampak berpikir dan kini ia mengerti, pantas saja sejak tadi wanitanya terlihat gelisah memikirkan kakaknya. Mungkin firasat Sakura benar. Sasori dalam bahaya.

"Aku mengerti, Ku serahkan Naruto padamu. Sai" Sasuke memutuskan sambungannya setelah mengatakan itu. Sakura yang melihat wajah prianya yang terlihat serius pun mengerti. Gadis itu segera berdiri dan memungut pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai dan memakainya. "Kau, mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke yang melihat Sakura tengah berpakaian.

"Aku ikut, kau akan pergi kan?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Cih! Ini berbahaya Pinky, kau disini saja" Cegahnya.

Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke. "Tidak mau!" Tolaknya dengan tegas.

"Wanita keras kepala" Umpat Sasuke seraya bangkit dan memakai pakaian lengkapanya. Tak lupa ia dan Sakura mengambil senjata api yang biasa mereka pakai untuk bertugas.

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka sudah keluar dari apartemen pria raven itu dengan tergesa-gesa, mereka berjalan menuju mobil sport milik pria raven itu. Sasuke mengemudi mobil sportnya itu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Bukan kah ini arah ke rumah sakit dimana Sasori-nii dirawat? apa terjadi sesuatu, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura yang heran saat pria itu menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit konoha. Sasuke tak menjawab dan tetap fokus menatap kedepan. "JAWAB AKU, UCHIHA SASUKE!" Bentak Sakura tak sabaran.

"Diamlah, Sakura. Kita harus cepat sampai disana sebelum organisasi hitam itu melakukan sesuatu pada kakakmu" Jelas Sasuke tegas.

 **DEG**

Mata gadis itu terbelalak tak percaya. Mata emeraldnya berkaca kaca dan dengan sekali kedipan, air mata itu turun membasahi pipinya. "Sasori-nii" Lirihnya. Sasuke tau perasaan wanita yang dicintainya saat ini, meski pria itu fokus kedepan pandangannya namun tangannya yang bebas menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. "Jangan khawatir, Dia akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah." Ucap Sasuke menenangkan Sakura.

Sakura menyeka kasar air matanya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Matanya berubah tajam dan aura dingin muncul dalam diri gadis itu. "Akan ku bunuh mereka, Jika menyentuh kakak ku." Ujar Sakura dingin.

Sasuke yang menyadari itu pun menoleh, Ia dapat merasakan perubahan pada diri gadis itu. "Sakura" Gumam pria itu dalam hati.

.

 **•**

 **•**

 **Police Story © JuliaCherry07**

 **•**

 **•**

.

Sai, membawa Naruto yang berlumuran darah kerumah sakit terdekat. Detective dengan kepintarannya itu pun sudah menghubungi Ino agar segera menyiapkan ruang operasi darurat dirumah sakit yang ia tuju sekarang.

Gadis itu mengerti dan segera menyiapkan ruang operasi dimana ia bertugas malam ini.

Ino menunggu kedatangan Sai, Seorang suster berlari kearahnya dengan wajah paniknya. "Dokter Yamanaka... hosh... hosh..." Suster itu terengah engah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ino.

"Pasien anda yang diruang VIP,.. dia... "

"Maksudmu Sasori-nii? dia kenapa?" Ino kini terlihat panik.

"... Dia tidak ada diruangannya dan dua polisi yang menjaganya telah tewas tertembak" Sambung Suster tersebut.

"Apa!" Pekik Ino. Dokter kepolisian itu segera berlari menuju ruangan Sasori. Disisi lain mobil Sasuke telah sampai dihalaman rumah sakit. Dengan segera Sakura keluar dari mobil Sasuke yang telah berhenti dihalaman rumah sakit itu. Sasuke segera menyusul Sakura, namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan diatas atap rumah sakit itu. Matanya memicing tajam. "Helikopter?" Gumamnya. Ya, Sasuke melihat sebuah helikopter mendarat diatas atap gedung rumah sakit. Pria itu heran kenapa tengah malam seperti ini ada helikopter yang mendarat diatap rumah sakit. Karena rasa curiganya Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi keatap rumah sakit tersebut, karena firasatnya mengatakan. Itu adalah helikopter organisasi hitam tersebut, karena terdapat lambang BJ disisi helikopter itu, meski samar-samar ia lihatnya karena jauhnya jarak.

.

* * *

.

Sakura terus berlari dilorong rumah sakit menuju ruangan kakaknya. "Ino!" Serunya saat ia melihat Ino yang berjongkok didepan jasad kedua polisi ANBU yang tergeletak dilantai depan pintu ruangan Sasori. Ino pun menoleh. "Sakura?" .

Sakura mulai mendekat, matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat kedua jasad polisi itu. Sakura sadar dan langsung membuka pintu ruangan Sasori. "Aniki! Aniki!" Panggilnya. Sakura tak mendapati kakaknya diruangan itu. Gadis itu semakin panik dan mengerang tertahan. "Akan ku bunuh mereka jika melukai anikiku" Tegasnya.

"Sakura, tenanglah" Gadis merah muda itu mengabaikan ucapan sahabatnya dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu untuk mencari Sasori. "Sakura! Sakura tunggu!" Panggilan Ino diabaikan lagi oleh gadis merah muda itu yang terus berlari. Seorang suster kembali mendatangi Ino. "Dokter, Pasien yang anda tunggu sudah datang." Katanya.

Ino mengangguk. "Baiklah, siapkan semuanya. Kita akan segera melakukan operasi saat ini juga." Ujar Ino sebelum pergi menuju pintu UGD untuk menyambut kedatangan Sai dan Naruto yang sekarat.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Police Story © JuliaCherry07**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

"BERHENTI KALIAN!" Titah Sasuke seraya mengacungkan pistol tipe _Glock-17_ kearah kedua pria yang membawa tubuh Sasori yang tak sadarkan diri kedalam helikopter. Pria itu pun menoleh "Pengganggu, cepat masukkan pria ini kedalam. Lady sudah susah payah turun tangan hanya untuk pria ini. Jangan sampai membuatnya kecewa." Ujar pria yang berambut merah itu.

"Baik, Nagato-san" Ucap Pria yang satunya. Pria berambut orange itu pun memapah tubuh Sasori yang tak sadarkan diri itu kedalam helikopter.

Sasuke tak tinggal diam, ia maju dan hendak menghalangi pria orange yang ingin membawa pergi Sasori. Namun Nagato juga tak tinggal diam , pria merah itu mencegah Sasuke mendekat dengan menembakkan peluru kearahnya dan Sasuke berhasil menghindar.

"Kau tak bisa menghalangi rencana kami, Uchiha" Sergah Nagato. Sasuke mendecih.

"Hn" Gumam tidak jelas Sasuke. Dengan gerak gesit Sasuke menyerang Nagato dengan bela diri yang ia kuasai. Nagato sepertinya lawan yang cukup berat. Kemampuan bela diri pria itu setara dengan Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura terus berlari menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit. Ia mendongak saat ia mendengar suara sebuah helikopter yang mulai terbang dari diatap gedung rumah sakit.

"Helikopter?" Gumamnya. "Shit!" Sakura segera lari mengikuti arah perginya helikopter itu. Ia melihat mobil Sai yang berhenti didepan pintu UGD. Sakura segera berputar arah menuju mobil Sai untuk meminjamnya. Ia tak peduli lagi larangan Sasori yang melarangnya mengemudi mobil. Toh, dulu saat masih kuliah, ia juga diam-diam belajar mengemudi mobil dengan Gaara sebagai gurunya tanpa sepengetahuan kakaknya. Ya. Kali ini, ia harus berterima kasih pada mantan kekasihnya itu sepertinya.

Dengan bantuan Ino dan perawat yang lainnya, Sai membawa tubuh Naruto keluar dari mobilnya untuk dipindah keranjang dorong rumah sakit. Sakura yang mengabaikan sekelilingnya masuk kedalam mobil Sai yang masih dalam keadaan hidup. Sai dan Ino pun menoleh. "Sakura!" Pekik keduanya saat Sakura berlalu pergi membawa lari mobil Sai tanpa ijin pemiliknya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Tanya Sai heran. "Bukankah dia dilarang mengemudi?". Sambungnya.

"Sasori-nii, diculik organisasi itu" Jawab Ino.

"Apa?" Sai tak percaya.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk itu, Kita harus selamatkan Naruto terlebih dahulu" Sai pun mengerti dan segera mereka membawa Naruto keruang operasi.

.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

.

Konsentrasi Sakura terbagi dua, sesekali ia mendongak keatas untuk mengetahui arah helikopter itu dan kembali menatap jalan. "Sial!" Umpatnya kesal saat helikopter itu terbang tak terlihat dari pandangannya. Sakura baru ingat bahwa sebelum ia meninggalkan Sasori, ia memprogram GPS diponsel kakaknya agar terhubung dengan GPS diponselnya. Itu adalah kebiasaan kakaknya dulu saat mereka tinggal di Amerika, dan untungnya Sakura mengikuti kebiasan kakaknya itu. Sakura meghentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan sebentar. Ia mengecek ponselnya untuk mengetahui keberadaan kakaknya. Tunggu dulu, apa kakaknya membawa ponselnya sekarang?, pertanyaan itu baru muncul di otak Sakura yang memang sangat kacau sekarang. "Aarrgh!" Teriaknya frustasi saat melihat lokasi Sasori di GPS menunjukkan dirumah sakit. Itu artinya ponsel Sasori tertinggal dirumah sakit. "Aniki...hiks.." Lirihnya putus asa. Sakura melipat kedua tangannya distir kemudi dan menyandarkan kepala merah mudanya disana. Gadis itu menangisi keadaan kakaknya yang entah selamat atau tidak.

Disisi lain, Sasuke masih berkelahi dengan Nagato diatas atap gedung rumah sakit. "Kau hebat juga, Uchiha" Puji Nagato.

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan. "Hn." Responnya. Kapten kepolisian ANBU itu menyerang kembali Nagato. Tendangan, pukulan sama-sama mereka lancarkan disetiap serangan mereka. Rasa lelah sama-sama menguasai keadaan mereka saat ini, terlihat dari deru nafas mereka yang memburu, tubuh mereka pun sama-sama penuh luka. Namun sepertinya sedikit menguntungkan bagi Sasuke, karena Nagato mengalami luka cidera ditangan kanannya karena ulahnya tadi. Dengan memanfaatkan itu Sasuke kembali menyerang Nagato dititik kelemahan pria merah dari organisasi hitam tersebut.

 **BRUAAAKK**

Sasuke berhasil mengunci gerak Nagato. "Katakan, dimana kau membawa Sasori-nii pergi, hn?" Tanya paksa Sasuke.

Nagato bukannya menjawab, ia malah menyeringai. "Kami lebih baik mati, daripada memberi informasi apapun kepada polisi brengsek seperti kalian" Jawabnya.

Sasuke geram dan mengacukkan pistolnya kekepala merah itu. "Baiklah, kalau itu mau mu. Mati saja kau!" Ucap dingin Sasuke.

 **DOOOORRR**

Darah pria itu mengenai sedikit wajah Sasuke. Pria raven itu menyeka wahahnya yang terkena cipratan darah seraya berlalu pergi meninggalkan mayat Nagato yang tergeletak disana. Ia merogoh ponselnya disaku celananya dan menghubungi wanitanya yang kini ia tak tau dimana keberadaannya. Sasuke mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sakura. Apalagi terakhir tadi ia melihat perubahaan wanita itu yang baru pertama ia lihat. Wanitanya berubah dingin sama sepertinya hanya saja dinginnya Sakura lebih dingin dari sifatnya. Dan itu bukan sifat Sakura yang sebenarnya, ia yakin itu. Sasuke tak suka melihat wanitanya seperti itu. Ia lebih suka Sakura yang cerewet, menyebalkan, pemarah, pecemburu dan selalu tersenyum manis. Dingin bukanlah sifat wanitanya.

 **DRR** **RT...**

Tersambung, namun tak ada jawaban dari Sakura. "Dimana kau sekarang, Pinky" Gerutunya.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengemudi pelan mobil Sai, pandangannya kosong. Ia sedang berpikir keras saat ini untuk mencari tau keberadaan kakaknya. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil BMW hitam yang menyelip mobilnya dari arah kiri. Sontak itu membuat gadis merah muda tersebut cukup terkejut. Ia pun menoleh kearah kiri dan melihat mobil hitam itu. Seperti _deja vu._

Ya, Sakura merasa pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya.

 _ **ZTTTZZT..**_

Kilasan dari masa lalunya kembali muncul diingatan Sakura. Sakura melihat dimasa lalunya ia yang masih berumur 12 tahun duduk disamping seorang wanita yang sedang mengemudi mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi dan dengan wajah panik. Sakura tak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah wanita itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil hitam menyelip dari sisi kirinya sedangkan dari arah depan sebuah mobil jeep berlawanan arah melaju sangat kencang. Sakura kecil sangat panik dan berteriak.

 _"Bibi, Awas! Kyaaaa!"_

Kini Sakura dapat melihat jelas wajah wanita itu, Ya dia Tsunade,bibinya. _"Sakura, Maafkan bibi"_ Dan itu adalah kata terakhir yang belum pernah Sakura dengar dulu, setelah itu bibinya membanting stir hingga mobil mereka terbalik.

"BIBI!" Teriak Sakura saat ia sudah mengingat kembali masa lalunya.

 **CIITT**

Sakura mengerem mobil secara mendadak. Wanita merah muda itu terengah engah dan diam sejenak didalam mobil Sai. Kemudian ia merogoh ponselnya yang ada disaku blazer yang ia gunakan saat ini. Ia menekan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang disana.

"Gaara, Ini aku. Aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang" Dengan membuang rasa egonya dan demi keselamatan kakaknya, Sakura meminta bantuan Gaara, karena meski ia benci pria itu tapi ia akui bahwa mantan kekasihnya itu adalah anggota FBI yang bisa dihandalkan. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin pria merah bertato 'Ai' itu menjadi kaki tangan Kakashi. Atasanya. "Gunakan kemampuanmu untuk memecahkan code chip yang ada ditubuh Sasori-nii. Bukankah setiap anggota FBI ditubuhnya dipasang sebuah chip? pecahkan code itu dan temukan segera keberadaan Sasori-nii. Aku mohon" Suara gadis itu melirih diujung kalimatnya.

"Apa pun yang terjadi, Anikiku harus selamat. Karena dia, harta terakhir yang ku miliki." Batin Sakura. Kristal bening tanpa ia kehendaki turun membasahi pipi mulusnya.

 _ **TUT...TUT**_ ...

Sambungan pun terputus setelahnya.

.

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

A/N : Terima kasih atas review dari kalian, maaf jika saya tak bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu. dan sedikit bocoran nih , Police Story akan segera tamat ^^ dan maaf kalau ceritanya semakin jelek. Dan saya jg berterima kasih atas saran dan kritik klian yang positif dan jg trima kasih atas follow n favorite dari kalian untuk fic ane. Dan untuk flamers saya tidak akan menerima review dari kalian untuk para flamers yg kata2nya kasar dan menyakitkan hati. Dan mengenai nama organisasi hitam itu yg katanya seperti nama di kartun spongebob, aku kok gak tau itu ya ^^ aku jarang nonton soalnya. kenapa ku namai Black Jack, karena itu tokoh jahat difilm barat yang ku tonton. Aku lupa judulnya tapi disitu black jack seorang penjahat, kalau gak salah dia jadi musuh utama difilm itu dan lakonnya harus susah payah tu menangkapnya. Makanya ku namai musuh di fic ini BJ karena aku terinspirasi dari film itu sebenarnya. ^^

Sankyu minna-san ^^

With Love

JuliaCherry07


	15. Chapter 15

Ino, Akhirnya keluar dari ruang operasi. Gadis bersurai pirang yang masih menggunakan pakaian untuk operasi itu melangkah mendekati Sai yang nampak duduk dikursi tunggu dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya pria itu sedang berpikir keras sehingga tak menyadari bahwa operasinya sudah selesai.

Ino menyentuh bahu kanan pria itu. Sai pun mendongak menatap mata aquamarine Ino yang ada didepannya. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Sai.

GREP

Ino tiba-tiba memeluk Sai, membuat pria itu sedikit terhentak kebelakang. Dokter kepolisian itu pun menangis sesegukan sambil terus memeluk Sai. Sai yang masih bingung pun membalas pelukan Ino dan bertanya lagi pada gadis yang memeluknya. "Ada apa,Ino? Apa operasi Naruto gagal? Apa Naruto tidak selamat?". Ino semakin memeluk erat tubuh Sai.

Disisi lain Sasuke yang menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit tak sengaja melihat mobil Sai yang baru datang dan berhenti tepat didepan pintu UGD. Mata onyx kepala tim devisi kriminal dan teroris ANBU itu pun terbelalak saat melihat wanitanya yang keluar dari mobil itu dengan gontai. "Sakura" Sasuke pun berlari dan menerjang tubuh Sakura dalam pelukannya. "Gadis bodoh! darimana saja kau. Aku mencemaskanmu!" Omel Sasuke seraya mempererat rengkuhannya.

Sakura yang tadi sempat terkejut dengan pelukan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu pun membalas pelukan prianya. "Sasuke-kun, Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Lirihnya. Air mata kembali menetes dari mata emeraldnya.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Tangan kekarnya menyeka air mata Sakura. Sasuke menempelkan keningnya dikening Sakura,hidung mereka saling bersentuhan dengan jarak mereka yang tipis. Sakura menutup matanya saat ia bisa merasakan deru nafas Sasuke. Kedua tangan Sasuke masih membingkai wajah Sakura dan membelainya lembut. "Jangan khawatir, Aku akan melakukan apapun agar Sasori-nii ditemukan. Ketahuilah Sakura,Kau tidak sendirian. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu." Setelah berucap Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura lembut dan menekannya agar lebih dalam lagi ciumannya. Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura saat wanitanya itu hanya diam dalam tangis kesedihannya dan tak membalas ciuman Sasuke.

 **•**

 **•**

 **Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

 **Genre : Romance/Crime/Mysteri**

 **Warnings : Typo's, OOC, Gaje, AU, Dll.**

 **' Chapters : 15 '**

 **Story by : JuliaCherry07**

 **-Police Story -**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **•**

 **•**

Seorang gadis berlari kecil menuju pintu UGD, namun langkahnya terhenti saat matanya melihat sepasang manusia tengah bercumbu mesra yang ia kenal. Wajah gadis itu memerah sempurna saat melihatnya. Ia pun mengabaikan Sasuke dan Sakura yang bercumbu dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya yang tergesa, saat ini ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan pria yang katanya masuk rumah sakit karena diserang oleh seseorang.

Gadis bersurai lavender itu pun segera menuju ruang operasi saat seorang perawat memberi tahunya.

* * *

Disisi lain Ino yang masih menangis dipelukan Sai pun perlahan melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sai. Sai berdiri dan menyeka jejak air mata gadis itu. "Ada apa, katakan saja. Bagaimana operasinya?" Tanya Sai lagi.

"Kapten Naruto..." Sai menunggu dengan sabar jawaban gadis didepannya saat ini. "Sai, Aku berhasil mengoperasinya tapi...".

"Tapi apa, Ino?" Potong Sai.

"Naruto, dia... mengalami koma dan keadaanya masih kritis hiks... aku memang tidak begitu dekat dengannya tapi dia pria baik, dia sudah kehilangan Shion dan sekarang..." Sai segera membawa tubuh Ino dalam dekapannya.

"Aku mengerti, Naruto pasti akan sadar dari komanya. Dia pria yang kuat Ino, dia adalah rekan sekaligus sahabatku. Aku mengenal baik dia." Sai menenangkan Ino dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak pada sahabat mu, Sai. Dan aku bahkan tak tau keadaan Sakura saat ini. Sasori-nii adalah kehidupan Sakura. Bagaiman jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sasori-nii?" Ino terus berucap ditengah isakan tangisnya. Gadis itu benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Sakura saat ini.

Sai mempererat pelukannya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Sakura memiliki Sasuke, Dia pasti bisa melewati ini semua". Ujar Sai. Jujur pria itu sebenarnya juga khawatir ia bersikap tenang dan berpikir positif karena tidak ingin melihat gadis yang ia cintai dalam pelukannya ini khawatir dan sedih. Dalam hati Sai juga sedih dan khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto dan Sasori yang tengah diculik organisasi hitam tersebut.

Tak jauh dari mereka, Hinata terpaku saat tadi mendengar keadaan Naruto. Air mata menetes dikedua pipinya. "N-Naruto-kun" Lirihnya.

Sai melepas pelukannya saat menyadari kedatangan Hinata. "Inspektur, Hyuga?" Gumamnya. Ino pun ikut menoleh kearah pandang Sai.

"Hinata" Panggil Ino. Gadis itu masih bergeming. Ino dan Sai pun menghampirinya. "Hinata, tenanglah" Ino merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukkannya. Ino sebenarnya sudah tau lama jika Hinata menyukai Naruto secara diam-diam. Ino bahkan merasa iba pada Hinata karena pria yang gadis itu cintai tak mencintainya dan bahkan mencintai gadis lain. Tapi Ino juga kagum pada kebesaran hati Hinata karena ia mampu menahannya meski sakit saat pria yang ia cintai bermesraan dengan gadis lain.

Hinata menangis dalam pelukan Ino. Sai hanya diam dan memperhatikan keduanya dalam pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

* * *

Gaara terus berusaha untuk mencari tau keberadaan kakak dari mantan kekasihnya melalui chip yang terpasang ditubuh Sasori. Sesekali ia meremas rambut merahnya kala tak menemukan hasilnya. Seorang wanita berambut coklat tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ruangan kerja pria itu. Sepertinya wanita itu bermalam dirumah Gaara.

"Kau, sedang apa, Gaara-kun?"

Pria itu pun menoleh. "Kenapa kau belum tidur, Matsuri?" Tanyanya balik pada wanita itu. Matsuri pun memeluk Gaara dari belakang yang tengah duduk dikursi kerjanya dan wanita itu pun menyadarkan dagunya kebahu pria itu."Aku terbangun saat aku menyadari kau tak ada disampingku." Jawab Matsuri.

Sebelah tangan Gaara mengelus rambut Matsuri. "Istirahatlah, aku akan menyusulmu nanti." Ujar Gaara lembut.

Matsuri memeluk Gaara manja. "Aku akan menemani mu disini, Segera selesaikan pekerjaanmu.".

"Tapi Matsuri, Ini sangat sulit dan butuh waktu lama, kau lebih baik tidur lagi. Pikirkan kondisimu saat ini" Sungut Gaara.

"Anak kita akan baik-baik saja, Gaara-kun. Dia anak yang kuat"

"Kau keras kepala" Hardik Gaara.

Matsuri terkekeh dan melepas pelukannya saat matanya melihat layar komputer Gaara yang digunakkannya untuk melacak Sasori."Gaara-kun, kau sedang mencari seseorang lewat chip yang dipasang ditubuh agen FBI?" Tanyanya. Gaara mengangguk.

"Butuh bantuan? Aku lebih ahli dalam hal ini" Tawar Matsuri penuh percaya diri, wanita yang tengah hamil muda itu pun melepas pelukannya dan berdiri disamping kekasihnya yang tengah duduk.

Gaara tersenyum simpul, ia tau Matsuri pasti lebih bisa darinya soal ini karena ia dan Matsuri selalu dipasangkan dulu saat tugas melacak seseorang, karena itulah Gaara tertarik pada gadis itu dan berpaling dari Sakura. Waktu kebersamaanya dengan Matsuri jauh lebih banyak daripada dengan kekasihnya sendiri. Mungkin karena itu cinta tumbuh dihati Gaara untuk Matsuri. Meski Gaara akui ia juga masih ada rasa dengan Sakura dan sejak saat itu, Pria itu mengerti. Rasa cintanya pada Matsuri lebih besar sehingga saat itu ia reflek lebih menyelamatkan Matsuri daripada kekasihnya sendiri. Tapi jujur, Gaara juga menyesal karena menyakiti Sakura, Karena gadis itu gadis yang baik dan selalu mendukungnya. Gaara selalu diliputi rasa bersalah saat mantan kekasihnya itu membencinya padahal ia dulu pernah berjanji akan melindungi gadis itu, tapi kenyataanya ia tak bisa melakukan itu. Dan sekarang ia ingin membantu Sakura dengan menemukan keberadaa kakaknya. Gaara tau betapa sayangnya gadis itu pada kakaknya dan Gaara tak mau membuat gadis itu merasa sakit lagi yang teramat dalam jika Sakura sampai kehilangan kakaknya.

"Hn, Tolong bantu aku" Matsuri tersenyum dan segera membantu kekasihnya sekaligus calon ayah dari anak yang ia kandung saat ini.

* * *

Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan merangkul bahu wanitanya yang terlihat rapuh dan menuntunnya masuk kedalam rumah sakit ,tapi baru beberapa langkah tubuh Sakura limbung tak sadarkan diri, untung Sasuke sejak tadi merangkulnya sehingga tubuh mungil itu langsung jatuh kedekapannya. Sasuke lantas membopong tubuh Sakura dan membawanya kedalam rumah sakit agar segera diperiksa.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Sasuke pada Ino yang selesai memeriksa keadaan Sakura yang terbaring diranjang rumah sakit. Sasuke nampak khawatir melihat keadaan Sakura saat ini.

"Tenang saja, Sakura hanya kelelahan dan sedikit stress. Dia hanya butuh istirahat." Ino menatap nanar sahabatnya. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Sakura yang lemah. "Tolong, Jaga dan lindungi dia, Kapten" Mohonnya tanpa menatap Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Pria Uchiha tersebut.

"Sasuke, Bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Sai menimpal.

Sasuke menoleh. "Hn. Baiklah" Jawabnya saat melihat wajah serius Sai. Kemudian ia kembali menoleh pada Ino yang masih memandangi Sakura. "Dokter Yamanaka-san, jaga Sakura sebentar untukku" Perintahnya. Ino menoleh dan sedikit mendengus. "Tentu, jangan khawatir." Jawab Ino. "Kekasih Sakura ini benar-benar, setidaknya dia mengucapkan kata tolong" Batin Ino menggerutu.

Sasuke dan Sai keluar dari ruang inap Sakura.

"Sakura, Jangan khawatir. Semua akan baik-baik saja, harus kuat,Jidat." Ujar Ino memandang sendu sahabat baiknya yang masih terkulai tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 04.00 pagi. Keadaan rumah sakit masih terlihat sepi. Sasuke dan Sai kini tengah duduk dikantin rumah sakit yang buka 24 jam. Kedua pria tampan itu terlihat serius, Sepertinya mereka telah selesai membicarakan sesuatu hal yang penting. "Awasi terus dia. Jangan sampai,dia mendekati Dobe." Perintah Sasuke.

Sai mengangguk mengerti dan lekas berdiri. "Aku akan segera kesana." Pamitnya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri duduk dikantin tersebut.

"Tak ku sangka. Wajah yang terlihat lugu,ternyata hanya topeng belaka. Kuso!" Gerutu Sasuke. Sedetik kemudian ia lekas berdiri dan kembali keruang inap Sakura. Saat ini yang terpenting adalah wanitanya. Sakura tak boleh jauh darinya,Ia harus selalu berada disamping wanita musim seminya.

.

.

.

Hinata duduk dikursi samping ranjang rumah sakit dimana Naruto terbaring koma. Wanita itu menatap sendu pria blonde tersebut yang masih menutup rapat kedua matanya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tangan Naruto. "Naruto-kun, Bangunlah" Lirihnya. Kemudian ia mengarahkan tangan Naruto yang ia genggam kearah pipinya. Dengan lembut Hinata menggesekkan punggung telapak tangan Naruto,seakan pria itulah yang membelai pipinya. "Aku mencintaimu,Naruto-kun" Air mata turun dari kedua matanya dan membasahi kedua pipinya. Seperti seseorang yang memiliki kepribadian ganda. Sedetik kemudian sebuah seringai menghiasi bibirnya.

"Hingga rasanya. Aku ingin membunuhmu,Naruto"

Sebelah tangannya yang bebas merogoh sesuatu didalam tasnya. Hinata mengambil sebuah jarum suntik yang sudah terisi sebuah cairan berupa racun yang siap membunuh apapun dalam waktu beberapa menit. Wajah lugu itu memandang Naruto tanpa dosa. "Maafkan aku, Kau terpaksa harus ku bunuh sayang." Ucapnya lembut. Namun sedetik kemudia wajahnya berubah sendu. "Hiks... Kenapa kau tak mencintaiku,Naruto-kun? Hiks... kenapa kau harus tau penyamaranku..hiks.." Air mata terus mengalir dari mata Hinata. Wanita bersurai lavender itu pun menunduk hingga poninya menutupi sebagian matanya. dan sedetik kemudian suara tawa terdengar dari mulut wanita itu. Ia kembali mendongak dan mengarahkan jarum suntik itu kearah lengan Naruto yang ia genggam.

"Selamat tinggal,Naruto-kun".

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung...**_


	16. Chapter 16

"Selamat tinggal,Naruto-kun"

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah tegasnya menuju ruang inap Sakura,Gadis yang kini tak sadarkan diri dan dijaga Ino saat ini.

"Perasaanku tidak enak" Gumam Sasuke ditengah langkah kakinya. Ia segera menepis perasaan gelisahnya itu dan terus berjalan menuju ruangan wanitanya berada.

 ** _CLEK_**

Ino keluar dari ruang inap Sakura seperti orang kesurupan, Ia membuka pintu dengan keras dan kasar serta tergesa-gesa berlari menuju ruangan lain. Sasuke yang melihat itu mengerutkan dahinya dalam. "Kenapa dia?" Gumam Sasuke lagi. Sepertinya kapten divisi kriminal dan teroris ini akan banyak bergumam hari ini.

"Dokter Yamanaka!" Panggilnya.

Ino berhenti berlari dan berbalik menoleh Sasuke. "Kapten,Naruto!" Mengerti akan ucapan Ino,Sasuke segera ikut berlari menuju ruangan Naruto sekarang dan Ino pun segera mengekor Sasuke dari belakang.

Disisi lain,Sakura yang berada diruangannya seorang diri,mulai sadarkan. "Engh..." Perlahan emeraldnya mulai menampakkan diri. "Dimana aku?" Ia edarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan."Dirumah sakit ternyata". Sakura mulai bangkit ,duduk bersandar pada sandaran ranjang rumah sakit. "Kepalaku pusing,dimana semua orang" Gerutu Sakura seraya memijat kepalanya yang pening. Ia sedikit sebal karena tak ada satu orang pun yang berada disisinya saat ia sadarkan diri. Bahkan pria yang ia cintai dan semalam bercinta dengannya pun tak ada disampingnya. Sakura berdecak kesal ,sedetik kemudian ia berubah sendu kala mengingat nasib kakaknya saat ini.

"Sasori-nii".

 ** _Drrrtt..._**

Sakura menoleh saat mendengar ponsel bergetar dinakas disamping ranjang yang ia tempati. "Itu... Ponselku" Dengan segera ia menggapai ponselnya.

Sebuah senyum bahagia menghiasi bibir yang masih terlihat pucat itu,saat Sakura membaca pesan yang ada diponselnya. "Aku berhutang padamu, Gaara".

•

•

 **Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke U. , Sakura H.**

 **Police Story**

 **Warning : Typos , Ooc, Gaje,AU, dll**

 **\- DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ -**

 **•**

 **•**

Ino dan Sasuke masuk keruang inap Naruto dirawat dan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat pertama kali diruangan itu."SAI!" Teriak Ino panik. Gadis itu segera berlari menuju Sai yang tergeletak dilantai dengan berlumuran darah akibat tembakan diperutnya. Sasuke pun ikut menghampiri Sai,tapi sebelum itu ia mengecek keadaan Naruto. Dan kapten Uchiha itu sedikit lega karena Naruto baik-baik saja, Sasuke segera menghampiri Sai dan Ino yang masih dilantai. "Cepat kau panggil tim medis lainnya yang berjaga ,aku akan membopong Sai menuju ruang operasi. Dia harus segera ditolong" Tegas Sasuke.

"Baik" Ino menjawab dengan suara seraknya karena menahan tangis sedihnya melihat pria yang ia cintai sedang sekarat.

* * *

Hinata yang masih menggengam pistol ditanganya berdecak kesal ditengah langkah kakinya yang tergesa gesa menuju tangga darurat dirumah sakit tersebut . "Brengsek! detective itu berhasil menggagalkan rencanaku." Gerutunya. Ia segera menaiki setiap anak tangga ditangga darurat lalu merogoh ponselnya yang ada didalam saku celana yang ia pakai saat ini.

"Aku akan mempersiapkan kematian Sasori, Sebagai kado untuk polisi-polisi keparat itu" Ucapnya dingin pada seseorang diseberang sana. Setelah itu ia memutuskan sambungannya dan terus menaiki anak tangga menuju atap gedung rumah sakit. Sepertinya seseorang telah menunggunya diatap gedung tersebut.

•

•

•

•

Berkat informasi dari Gaara, Sakura berhasil menemukan tempat dimana Sasori disekap saat ini. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menyetir mobil pribadinya yang ia ambil sebelumnya saat keluar dari rumah sakit dan menyempatkan pulang untuk mengambil mobilnya. Ia sedikit bersalah karena bertindak sendirian tanpa memberitahu Sasuke terlebih dahulu, Ia juga belum bilang bahwa ia telah ingat semuanya. Tentang ingatannya yang kembali. Ia akan memberitahunya nanti dan soal ia tak mengajak Sasuke ketempat Sasori berada,karena Sakura tak mau membawa pria itu dalam bahaya karnanya. Apalagi ia tau keadaan Naruto saat ini yang masih koma, Sakura tau,Naruto salah satu teman berharga bagi Sasuke. Jadi biarkanlah Sasuke menjaga teman berharganya dan ia akan ketempat itu seorang diri dengan caranya sendiri. Sakura lakukan itu demi menyelamatkan Anikinya,Harta satu-satunya yang ia miliki, Bahkan ia akan mempertaruhkan nyawanya sekalipun jika itu bisa menyelamatkan Sasori.

 _ **CIIITTT**_

Sakura mengerem mendadak mobilnya saat ada sebuah mobil hitam nan mewah menghadang jalannya. "Shit!" Umpat Sakura. Dengan pistol yang ia siapkan dan sembunyikan dibalik blezer silver yang ia gunakan,Sakura keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri sang pengemudi mobil.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Sakura mengetuk kaca jendela mobil itu keras. "Keluar!" Bentaknya.

Kaca jendela mobil itu mulai terbuka perlahan. Seorang pria tampan yang berumur tersenyum tipis dibalik maskernya. "Yo, Agen Haruno, Apa kabar" Sapanya seraya mengerling pada Sakura yang kini menatapnya horor. "Hei, Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau seperti melihat hantu saja" Sambungnya.

"Kau lebih menakutkan dari hantu,Kapten" Sahut Sakura.

Pria bersurai abu-abu itu pun membuka pintu mobilnya,Sakura mundur sedikit saat pria itu keluar dari mobil. Dengan gayanya yang cool dengan memasukan sebelah tangannya kesaku celananya ia menatap Sakura dan berdecak. "Aku akan membantumu. Aku sudah mendengar berita tentang Sasori. Kau sudah mengetahui keberadaanya bukan?" Ucap Pria serius.

Sakura menatap tak percaya. "Wow, Kapten. Darimana kau tau itu semua?" Sakura berdecak kagum.

"Hn. Tentu saja dari mata-mata ku. Aku ini hebat" Pujinya pada diri sendiri seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya kedada.

Sakura mendengus mendengarnya dan berlalu pergi begitu saja menuju mobilnya sambil menggerutu."Pria tua sombong".

"Hei,Aku akan membantumu,pakai mobilku saja." Serunya.

Sakura menoleh kepria itu saat hendak masuk kedalam mobil,tangannya sudah memegang knop mobilnya."Dan harus meninggalkan Cherry dijalan? tidak,terima kasih" Tolaknya.

Dahi Pria itu mengerut dalam tak mengerti maksud Sakura."Siapa Cherry?".

"Mobil mewahku ini,tentunya" Jawab Sakura seraya mengelus atap mobilnya penuh sayang,membuat pria itu sweetdrop.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Sahut pria itu malas seraya masuk kedalam mobil mewahnya sendiri.

Mobil Sakura berjalan duluan didepan dan diikuti mobil pria itu dari belakang ,mereka pergi menuju markas persembunyiannya Black Jack untuk menyelamatkan Sasori.

* * *

Hinata sampai diatap gedung rumah sakit dan disana sudah ada helikopter yang menunggunya. sepertinya helikopter itu helikopter yang sama saat menculik Sasori.

"Kita pergi" Suruh Hinata dingin saat sudah duduk dikursi helikopter. Helikopter itu pun terbang tinggi meninggalkan rumah sakit tersebut.

"Naruto-kun...". Gumamnya lirih. Dari matanya ,gadis itu terlihat sendu namun sedikit tertutupi dengan wajah dinginnya. Benar-benar wanita berkepribadian ganda.

.

 **Police Story © JuliaCherry07**

.

Sasuke menunggu operasi Sai diruang tunggu yang ada disana. Perasaan tidak enak itu mengisi hatinya lagi dan kali ini entah kenapa, ia ingin melihat Sakura. Wanita itu pasti sendirian saat ini,apalagi hari mulai pagi dan ia yakin wanitanya pasti sudah sadar. Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keruang inap Sakura.

"Sakura!" Serunya saat masuk keruang inap gadis itu. Ia mengerutkan dahi saat melihat ranjang Sakura kosong. "Mungkin kekamar mandi" Sasuke pun mencari kekamar mandi diruangan itu namun nihil,tidak ada Sakuranya disana.

"Sakura!" Sasuke mulai panik."Sakura,dimana kau!" Teriaknya frustasi. Mata onyxnya melebar saat pikiran buruk memenuhi otaknya tentang Sakura. "Sial. Dia pasti pergi mencari Sasori-nii lagi." Sasuke berlari keluar dan kembali keruang operasi dimana saat ini Sai di operasi

dan saat itu Ino tepat keluar dari ruang operasi. Sasuke menghampiri. "Sakura pergi, Jaga Sai. Aku akan mencari Sakura" Ujar Sasuke dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Ino yang tertegun mendengarnya.

"Sai dan Naruto saja berakhir seperti ini, bagaimana denganmu nanti. Dasar jidat bodoh." Ino merutuki sahabatnya yang bodoh. Gadis pirang itu menangis seorang diri dikoridor rumah sakit yang mulai ramai karena hari sudah pagi. "Sakura hiks... Kau harus selamat,apapun yang terjadi hiks.." Tuntutnya disela tangisannya.

* * *

Sasuke mengemudi mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, Ia sekarang tau kemana wanitanya itu pergi berkat GPRS diponselnya yang terhubung dengan GPRS milik wanita itu.

"Kau,Wanitaku yang bodoh, Pinky". Desisnya.

Disisi lain mobil merah dan hitam terparkir rapi dipinggir hutan. Dua manusia berbeda gender itu turun dari mobil mereka masing-masing.

Pria bermasker itu menoleh kearah gadis, ups.. maksud saya wanita bersurai merah muda yang fokus menatap hutan didepan mereka. "Kau yakin,markas mereka ada dibalik hutan ini?" Tanya pria itu.

"Hn. Ayo kita masuk. Kapten" Sakura pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki hutan dan meninggalkan si Cherry kesayangannya dipinggir hutan bersama mobil hitam milik pria bermasker tersebut. "Kau yakin mau meninggalkan Cherrymu disana?" Gurau Pria itu seraya berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura.

Sakura menanggapinya hanya dengan mutar bola matanya malas. "Aa, Kau pasti tidak khawatir karena ada si Blacky bersamanya kan?" Sambung pria itu.

"Siapa Blacky?"

"Mobil hitam mewahku" Jawabnya dan sedetik kemudian pria itu tertawa. Sakura mendesah dan menggeleng melihat tingkah atasannya diFBI tersebut. "Benar-benar konyol" Gerutu Sakura dalam hati. Hai... Sakura,kau juga konyol tau. menamai mobilmu dengan nama Cherry. kalian berdua sama-sama konyol.

Setelah hampir setengah jam mereka menyeberangi hutan akhirnya mereka sampai juga ditempat yang mereka tuju.

Disana,ada sebuah rumah besar berdiri tegak sendirian tanpa ada bangunan lain disekitarnya.

"Kita sampai. Sasori-nii, Tunggu aku".

.

.

.

.

Sai,mulai sadarkan diri pasca menjalani operasi untuk mengeluarkan timah panas yang bersarang disisi kanan perutnya. Ino selalu menunggu kekasihnya itu disisinya. "Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" Ino mendengus saat hal yang pertama kali pria itu ucapkan adalah kondisi sahabatnya.

"Kau tenang saja. Naruto baik-baik saja. Memangnya apa yang terjadi sebenarnya,Sai?" Ino menjawab serta bertanya pada Sai.

Pria itu tersenyum simpul. "Syukurlah. Sedikit saja terlambat,Hinata pasti sudah membunuh Naruto" Terang Sai yang membuat dokter kepolisian disampingnya tertegun mendengar nama Hinata sebagai pelakunya.

"Hinata?"

Sai menggengam tangan Ino seakan menguatkan gadis itu."Hn" Jawabnya sambil mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Ino, Gadis pirang itu terbelalak ,bahkan tak bisa berkata hingga dia hanya menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan sebelahnya yang bebas.

* * *

Sakura dan pria bermasker itu berjalan mendekati rumah mewah klasik itu. "Sakura,Kau lewat pintu sebelah dan aku akan lewat pintu belakang" Titah pria yang disebut Sakura kapten tersebut.

Sakura menoleh dan menatap tak terima dengan keputusan atasannya itu."Kenapa begitu? Bukankah akan lebih baik jika kita pergi bersama saja?" Protesnya. Pimpinan agen FBI itu pun menggeleng. "Tidak Sakura,Itu akan membuang waktu saja. Waktu saat ini sangatlah berharga untuk Sasori. Apa kau mengerti?" Raut muka pria itu berubah dingin,seakan tak ingin dibantah lagi. Sakura mengerti dan menuruti perintah atasanya tersebut.

Kini mereka telah sampai didepan markas organisasi hitam dan pria itu bersembunyi dibalik pepohonan yang ada disekitar rumah mewah tersebut. "Kita mulai" Interuksi dari pria itu. Sakura berjalan kesamping rumah yang dijadikan sarang orang-orang jahat tersebut. Sedangkan pria bermasker itu berjalan menuju belakang rumah itu.

Dengan mengendap endap Sakura mulai memanjat dinding pagar rumah tersebut. Dengan lihai wanita muda agen FBI itu berhasil memanjat pagar dinding dan berjalan diatasnya. Mata emeraldnya memicing keseluruh bagian luar rumah itu . Saat matanya menangkap celah akses untuk masuk ,Sakura meloncat dan mendarat dengan sempurna ketanah. Lalu ia pun segera berlari kecil menuju sebuah jendela yang ada disana. Ia dapat melihat ada seorang pria bergigi runcing sedang minum ditempat duduknya dengan santai. Sakura menyeringai dan merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku blezer sebelah kirinya. "Tertidurlah" Ucapnya seraya menembakkan sesuatu tepat dileher Suigetsu,pria yang tengah asyik minum tersebut.

Seketika Suigetsu merasakan ada yang menancap dilehernya, ia merasakan seperti ada serangga yang mengigit lehernya,rasa ngantuk menguasainya kemudian pria itu terkapar tak sadarkan diri. "Berhasil" Gumam Sakura senang. Segera Sakura mencongkel jendela itu dengan alat yang ia siapkan dan ia gunaka saat menjalankan misi sebagai agen FBI .Sakura selalu mempunyai alat-alat canggih yang ia gunakan saat misinya dan itu sangat membantunya.

Sakura mengendap-endap dan mencari keberadaan kakaknya ,Mata teduhnya melebar saat menyadari ada seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah. Dengan cepat ia bersembunyi dibalik lemari yang ada disana.

"Kata Lady, dia sendiri yang akan menghabisi pria itu" Ujar pria berbadan gemuk pada rekannya, ternyata tidak satu orang tapi dua.

"Oh,begitu. Apa pria itu belum sadar juga?" Tanya rekan satunya.

"Sepertinya bius itu hanya berlaku beberapa jam saja."

"Aku mengerti. Sebentar lagi Lady akan sampai. Ayo kita sambut Lady agung kita" Pria gemuk itu pun mengangguk.

"Lady? Aku penasaran siapa Lady itu. Dan aku bersumpah jika dia berani menyentuh kakakku, akan ku bunuh dia dengan tanganku" Tegas Sakura seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.. Ia lalu keluar dari tempat persembunyianya saat kedua pria itu pergi menjauh.

Sakura,mencari kakaknya keseluruh isi ruangan dimarkas organisasi itu dengan hati-hati. Sekarang hanya tinggal satu ruangan yang belum ia periksa,segera ia menuju ruangan tersebut dan betapa ia terkejut saat kedua mata emeraldnya melihat pria bersurai merah yang ia kenal diikat seperti binatang peliharaan. Klorofil wanita itu berkaca-kaca,dengan bibir bergetar ia menggumamkan nama pria yang diikat kedua tangannya dengan borgol dan lehernya kalungi rantai besi lalu rantai itu diikatkan ke dinding yang ada disana.

"S-Sasori-nii"

Pria yang masih lemas kondisinya itu mendongakkan kepalanya,dengan mata sayu pria itu bergumam. "P-per..Gi...Sa..Kura..". Sakura tak meresponnya ,wanita itu masih tertegun melihat keadaan kakaknya saat ini jadi Sakura tak menyadari bahwa saat ini tengah berdori seseorang tepat dibelakangnya dengan menododongkan pistol tepat kearah Sakura.

"Tak ku sangka bahwa kau, bisa dengan mudahnya menemukan tempat ini. Inspektur **S** **akura"** Sesorang itu berucap dan sengaja menekankan nama wanita itu. Sakura tersentak dan reflek ia langsung berbalik dan mengacungkan pistolnya kearah orang tersebut. Mata Sakura kembali dikejutkan dengan sosok orang didepannya saat ini. Mereka saling mengarahkan senjata.

"Inspektur,Hinata?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bersambung...**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimers** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story Juliacherry07**

 **Sasuke, Sakura**

 **Warn : Typo's, OOC, Abal dll**

 **Genre : Romance/Crime/Mysteri**

Sakura dan Hinata saling menodongkan senjata mereka satu sama lain.

"Inspektur Hinata?"

Wanita bersurai lavender tersebut tersenyum sinis dan mendengus. "Jangan terkejut begitu. Aku sudah menantikan ini cukup lama" Ungkapnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau dan kakakmu. Kalian akan mati ditanganku." Ujarnya yang membuat Sakura tercengang mendengarnya. Pasalnya selama ia kenal Hinata ,wanita itu adalah gadis lembut dan baik, Ia tak percaya bahwa rekannya adalah Lady. Pimpinan dari organisasi hitam. "Pertama aku akan membuat kau melihat kematian kakakmu terlebih dahulu,baru setelah itu kau. Inspektur Sakura" Sambung Hinata.

Sakura berdecak kesal. "Dasar wanita bermuka dua. Kau selama ini menutupi kejahatanmu dengan wajah lugu dan baik mu itu." Sakura menggeleng tak percaya,kemudian menatap tajam wanita yang menodongkan pistol padanya. "MEMANGNYA APA SALAHKU DAN KAKAKKU,HEH?!" Murka Sakura.

Hinata tertawa mendengarnya."Hahaa... Kau tidak tau? Tanyakan saja itu pada kakak tersayangmu itu" Kata Hinata seraya menunjuk Sasori yang dirantai dengan pistolnya.

"Aku percaya pada kakakku. Kau memang wanita kejam. Kalian banyak membunuh orang. Aku tak kan mengampunimu, Hinata!"

Wanita yang sering disebut Lady anak buahnya itu tersenyum sinis. "Melenyapkan banyak nyawa manusia adalah pekerjaan kami. Apa peduliku jika kau tak mengampuni ku? Aku tak perlu ampunan dari wanita yang akan meninggal." Ujar Hinata.

Sakura mulai tak tahan dengan sikap Hinata. "Brengsek! Kau belum tau siapa aku, Lady" Dengan gerak cepat Sakura mengayunkan kaki kirinya kearah tangan Hinata yang memegang pistol. Hinata yang tidak siap dengan serangan itu pun tak bisa menghindar dan jatuhlah pistol Hinata kelantai. Sakura tak tinggal diam ia lekas memukul wajah Hinata dengan sekali hantaman hingga wanita itu tersungkur.

"Cih! Beraninya kau!" Bentak Hinata kesal seraya menyeka sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

Sakura mendekat dan mengarahkan pistolnya tepat didahi Hinata. "Kau, melukai kakakku, menculiknya dan mengikatnya layaknya binatang. Tentu saja aku berani melakukan ini padamu. Bahkan membunuhmu pun aku berani." Ujar Sakura dingin.

"Sa... Kura.." Sasori bergumam lemah menatap adiknya.

"Mati kau!"

 **•**

 **•**

"Ini mobil Sakura" Pekik Sasuke setelah menemukan mobil Sakura yang parkir dipinggir jalan dekat hutan. "Apa mungkin dia masuk kedalam hutan ini?" Gumam Sasuke bertanya tanya. Segera kapten tim divisi kriminal dan teroris itu pun masuk kedalam hutan,guna mencari Sakura. Pria Uchiha itu sempat curiga dengan mobil yang parkir disamping mobil Sakura,namun ia abaikan itu karena yang paling utama saat ini adalah mencari wanitanya.

Ino kembali memeriksa keadaan Naruto. Memastikan bahwa kaptennya itu dalam keadaan yang stabil setelah pasca pencobaan pembunuhan atas dirinya. Ino tak habis pikir tega sekali Hinata melakukan itu. membunuh orang yang sedang koma. Benar-benar kejam. Ino bersumpah jika bertemu dengan wanita itu, ia tak akan memaafkannya. Apalagi Hinata tega melukai Sai.

Setelah mengecek keadaan Naruto, Ino berjalan keluar untuk menemui kekasihnya yang juga dirawat disamping kamar inap Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? apa masih terasa sakit? " wajah cantik Ino terlihat jelas penuh dengan kecemasan,pada pemuda yang saat ini duduk diranjang inap sambil bersandar.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, kau akan semakin jelek nanti"

"Bodoh! " Ino mendengus menanggapi ejekan Sai padanya.

Sai menyuruh Ino lebih mendekat. Gadis itu pun menurut dan duduk disisi ranjang. Tangan pria itu terulur dan mengelus pipi sebelah kiri kekasihnya. "Wajahmu terlihat lelah. Apa kau sudah istirahat?" Ino hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapinya. "Kau pasti belum tidur karna kejadian tadi malam. Tidurlah, jaga kesehatanmu" Sambung Sai penuh perhatian.

Ino menggeleng. "Aku mencemaskan Sakura, Sai. Dia pergi untuk mencari kakaknya kemarkas organisasi itu. Aku takut jika Saku... "

"Ssstt... percayakan itu pada mereka. Bukan kah Sakura agent FBI? dia jauh lebih hebat dari Sasuke asal kau tau itu. " Potong Sai.

Ino terkekeh. "Jika Uchiha-san mendengarnya, kau pasti akan ditembak mati olehnya."

"Bukankah ada kau yang akan melindungiku? " Goda Sai.

"Kau ini" Ino memukul pelan dada Sai, Detective muda itu lantas memeluk kekasihnya dan mengelus punggung gadis itu.

"Tidurlah"

Ino tersenyum dalam pelukan Sai, ia pun memejamkan kedua matanya dan terlelap dalam pelukan pria yang ia cintai tersebut.

"Mati kau!! "

 ** _DOORRR!!!!_**

Hinata, tersenyum mengerikan saat Sakura yang berdiri dihadapannya terduduk dan meringis kesakitan. Darah segar mulai membasahi lengan baju Sakura.

"Sa.. kura.. " Sasori menyerukan nama adiknya lirih.

"Kau, wanita menyedihkan, Sakura"

Hinata berdiri dan menatap angkuh Sakura yang sedang meringkuk kesakitan. Pistol Sakura yang terjatuh diambil olehnya dan diacungkan tepat dikepala Sakura.

"Kerja yang bagus, Nagato." Ujar Hinata pada pria yang menembak Sakura saat gadis itu ingin menembak Ladynya."Sakura, sayang sekali kau tidak akan bisa melihat kakakmu mati terlebih dahulu. Aku berubah pikiran. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada adikmu,Sasori" Sambungnya pada Sasori.

Pria yang kondisinya tidak berdaya itu hanya mampu menggeleng dan menangisi keadaan adik satu satunya saat ini.

"Menyedihkan" Komentar Nagato saat melihat adik kakak tersebut.

"Sepertinya kakakmu sudah mengikhlaskan kematianmu.Selamat tinggal,Inspektur Sakura"

Wanita yang dipanggil Lady itu menyeringai. Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya pasrah.

"Sasuke-kun,tolong aku" Sakura menyebut nama Sasuke dalam hatinya. Berharap pria yang ia cintai itu akan datang menyelamatkannya saat ini.

 ** _DOOORRR!!!_**

"SAKURA!!!" Dengan sisa tenaganya Sasori meneriakkan nama adiknya.

.

 **Police Story Juliacherry07**

Gaara, mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. "Semoga saja ketua Kakashi sudah bertemu Sakura sebelum gadis itu pergi sendiri kemarkas itu" Gumam Gaara.

Ternyata, Gaara lah yang dikirim Kakashi untuk mengawasi Sakura selama tugas menyamar sebagai polisi di ANBU, sebenarnya Kakashi sendiri juga sudah kembali kejepang beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum Sasori kembali kejepang. Pria tua itu sudah tau jika Sasori memutuskan balik kejepang,pasti ada masalah penting yang terjadi. Untuk itulah Kakashi ikut kembali kejepang tanpa ada yang tau kecuali Gaara,kaki tangannya.

Satu hal yang Sakura tidak tau jika selama ini Kakashi telah berbohong padanya tentang kedatangan Gaara dijepang waktu itu.

"Arrrrghhh"

 ** _PRAAAG!!_**

Pistol yang dipegang Hinata terjatuh. Kakashi datang disaat yang tepat. Pria tua itu menembak lengan Hinata sehingga pistol yang wanita itu pegang terjatuh sebelum wanita itu menembakkan timah panas kekepala Sakura.

"Lady!! " Seru Nagato."Kurang ajar kau! " Nagato menyerang Kakashi dengan pukulannya yang berhasil pria itu hindari.

"Hm,Kau hanya membuang tenaga saja."

Pria berambut merah itu mendengus kesal.

"Arghh..!" Sakura meringis dan menahan lukanya dengan tangan sebelahnya guna menghentikan darah yang terus keluar dari luka tembaknya.

"Sakura..." Sasori menatap khawatir adiknya.

Mata emerald gadis itu memicing saat melihat gerak gerik Hinata yang sepertinya berusaha mengambil lagi pistolnya. Dengan segera Sakura berdiri tertatih mendahului wanita itu dan mengambil kembali pistolnya.

"Wanita kejam sepertimulah yang pantas mati,Lady" Ujar Sakura mengacungkan senjatanya kearah Hinata.

Wanita itu tersenyum sinis,tak ada rasa takut dalam dirinya,apalagi penyesalan.Dan Sakura semakin geram melihatnya.

"Hyuga Neji." Kata Hinata tiba tiba.

Dahi Sakura mengerut."Apa maksudmu".

"Seorang pemuda biasa yang kuliah di universitas new york yang ditembak mati oleh agent FBI, Haruno Sasori"

 ** _DEG!!_**

Mata Sakura terbelalak begitu juga Sasori yang mendengarnya.

"Kakakmu lah,yang telah tega membunuh kakakku!" Hinata meninggikan suaranya."Padahal saat itu,Neji-nii hendak menjemputku. Tapi sebelum datang menemuiku,Ia terbunuh dengan luka tembak tepat dijantungnya.KAKAKMU LAH YANG MEMBUATKU SEPERTI INI,SAKURA!!" Wanita itu menangis sambil berucap."Dia satu-satunya yang ku punya didunia ini,tapi kakakmu Sasori,tega membunuhnya.Aku hidup sendirian didunia ini selama 3 tahun. Hingga aku bertemu Konan-nee,dia lah yang merawatku sejak itu dan menggantikannya sebagai Lady." Jelasnya.

"Neji,Hyuga Neji... Jika itu yang kau maksudkan,Ya. Akulah yang menembaknya saat itu." Aku Sasori lirih.

Sakura dan Hinata seketika menoleh pada pria yang terikat rantai tersebut.

"Kakak" Gumam Sakura.

"Kenapa,Kenapa kau membunuhnya, heh? Apa salah kakakku!! " Tuntut Hinata.

"Karna kakakmu bukan orang baik." Jawab Sasori.

Hinata tersentak mendengarnya. "Apa maksudmu.?".

"Kakakmu sama sepertimu saat ini, dia adalah anggota Black Jack saat itu. Tapi sebelum ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya ia berkata padaku saat itu" Terang Sasori.

 ** _Flashback :_**

 _"Uhuk.. uhuk... " Neji terbatuk batuk, darah meresap kebajunya akibat tembakan dijantungnya. "Tolong, jangan ceritakan tentang diriku pada adikku. Jangan biarkan ia tahu bahwa selama ini, kakak yang ia banggakan adalah seorang penjahat dari organisasi hitam. Ku mohon, Sasori"Pintanya._

 _Sasori yang berjongkok disamping tubuh Neji yang terkapar ditanah pun memandang iba Neji. Bagaimana pun juga Sasori juga punya adik, ia tau perasaan Neji saat ini. "Baiklah, adikmu tidak akan tau tentang siapa dirimu."_

 _"Te..rima.. k-kasih, Hinata t-tidak boleh.. ber-nasib s-samaa... sepertiku, aku ingin dia menjadi gadis b-baik yang menikah dengan pria baik pula, dia tak b-boleh.. j-jadi sepertiku.. " Setelah mengucapkan itu, Neji sudah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya._

 _"Ya,Semoga keingananmu tercapai."_

 ** _Flashback Off._**

"Kau bohong!! hiks... Neji-nii tak mungkin berkata seperti itu."

"Aku berkata jujur,Hinata" Kata Sasori.

"Aku..." Hinata melihat kedua telapak tangannya bergetar."Telah menjadi sepertinya. Tangan ini sudah membunuh banyak orang. Maafkan aku Neji-nii hiks.." Air mata penyesalan membasahi pipi Hinata,gadis itu menangis seraya menyebut nama kakaknya.

"Hinata" Gumam Sakura yang merasa iba melihatnya.

"Hahahaha..." Hinata tiba tiba tertawa keras setelahnya,membuat Sasori dan Sakura menatapnya heran. Kakashi dan Nagato yang berkelahi pun berhenti mendengar tawa Hinata yang keras.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Aku tak kan berhenti. Tetap saja kau lah yang membunuh kakakku. Dan aku akan tetap membunuhmu. Sasori. " Ujar Hinata.

"Sebelum kau membunuh kakakku aku yang akan membunuhmu,Hinata" Sahut Sakura masih menodongkan pistol kearah Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum meremehkan."Coba saja tembak" Tantangnya.

"Kau!!"

 ** _Brukkk_**

Sakura menendang wajah Hinata hingga wanita itu tersungkur kelantai.

"Sakura" Seru Sasori.

"Lady!" Nagato ingin segera berlari menuju Hinata namun dihentikan Kakasih yang menghadangi jalannya.

"Mau kemana kau,Hadapi dulu lawanmu. Biarkan saja perempuan melawan perempuan." Ucap Kakashi.

"Cih! Brengsek kau,Hatake!"

Pria pimpinan FBI itu hanya tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Wanita tak punya hati" Maki Sakura pada Hinata. "Aku yakin, Di atas sana. Kakakmu menangis sedih melihat adiknya yang ternyata menjadi sama sepertinya" Sambung Sakura.

"TAU APA KAU TENTANG KAKAKKU!! " Bentak Hinata. Raut wajahnya merah padam karna marah mendengar perkataan Sakura tentang Neji.

Sakura tersenyum sinis dan berjalan mendekati wanita yang disebut Lady tersebut. Pistol yang ia pengang ia arahkan pada dahi Hinata yang mendongak menatapnya tajam.

"Menyerahlah pada hukum, Atau... "

"Atau apa, heh? Kau menembakku? tembak saja. Aku ingin bertemu Neji-nii" Suaranya melemah diujung kalimat serta menundukkan kepalanya.

Tak jauh dari sana Sasori terus memperhatikan adiknya dan Hinata. "Sakura" Gumamnya.

"Baiklah jika itu mau mu, Hinata" Ucap Sakura dingin.

1

2

3

Jemari lentik Sakura sudah bersiap menembak namun sebuah teriakan menghentikanya, teriakan yang menyerukan namanya.

"Sakura!! "

Suara itu, Sakura mengenalnya. Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh kebelakang dan mata emeraldnya melihat Sasuke yang berlari kearahnya. "Sasuke-kun?".

Sakura yang lengah saat ini tak disia siakan oleh Hinata. Wanita itu menyeringai.

Mata onyx Sasuke terbelalak saat ia melihat Hinata merebut pistol Sakura dan menembak wanitanya tepat dihadapannya.

 ** _DOOOORRRR!!_**

"Sa-kura.. "

 ** _BRUKKKK_**

 **Bersambung...**


	18. Chapter 18

**•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Disclaimers : M. K**

 **Pair : Sasuke U., Sakura H.**

 **Genre : Romance/Crime**

 ** _Warnings : Typo's,OOC,Gaje,dll._**

 ** _Chapter : 18_**

 **\- Don't Like, Don't Read -**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

"Sa-Ku-Ra"

Kedua mata Sakura terbelalak,inspektur sekaligus agent FBI itu tercengang dan membeku saat seorang pria tiba tiba memutar tubuhnya dan memeluknya. Tak hanya Sakura saja yang nampak terkejut, Sasuke dan yang lainnya yang ada ditempat tersebut pun terkejut atas kedatangan dan tindakan pria yang melindungi Sakura dari tembakkan Hinata.

"K-kau, baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya pria yang memeluk Sakura guna melindungi gadis itu. Tubuh pria itu sedekit bergetar begitu juga suaranya, sepertinya ia menahan sakit dipunggungnya.

"G-Gaara?" Mata emerald Sakura berkaca-kaca, perlahan sebelah tangannya meraba luka tembakan tepat dipunggung pria tersebut. Saat tangannya merasakan basah karena darah saat menyentuh punggung Gaara, Air mata turun membasahi kedua pipinya. "Gaara, kenapa kau melakukan ini? Hiks... Hiks.. " Sakura memeluk pria itu sambil menangis sedih.

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu, Sakura" Ujar Gaara lirih dengan nafas yang mulai tak beraturan. Sedetik kemudian pria bertato 'Ai' didahi itu tubuhnya merosot jatuh kebawah membawa tubuh Sakura yang ikut merosot kebawa juga.

"Sakura!" Sasuke ingin sekali menghampiri wanitanya itu tapi ia urungkan, sepertinya mereka perlu bicara berdua, meski Sasuke akui ia sedikit cemburu saat ini, namun ia menepis rasa itu karena bagaimana pun juga berkat pria itu Sakuranya selamat.

"Gaara" Kakashi menggumamkan nama pria yang menjadi kaki tangannya itu. Ia gertakkan giginya dan kedua tangannya ia kepalkan, pimpinan FBI itu sepertinya marah pada wanita yang menembak Gaara. Ia harus segera membereskan ini secepatnya dan segera membawa Gaara kerumah sakit agar terselamatkan.

"Bagus Lady" Nagato tersenyum senang atas tindakkan Hinata. Apalagi melihat pria yang ada dihadapannya saat ini nampak marah. "Sepertinya, anak buahmu akan segera mati, satu persatu. Kakashi" Sambungnya.

"Cih" Kakashi mendengus dibalik maskernya. "Tutup mulutmu!" Dengan satu gerakan tangan Kakashi berhasil membuat Nagato terjelembab kelantai. "Kalianlah yang akan mati, satu persatu. Bodoh" Lagi, Kakashi berucap sambil menyerang Nagato.

Disisi lain, Sakura melepaskan diri dari pelukan Gaara yang setengah sadar. Wanita itu nampak khawatir pada pria dihadapannya saat ini. "Gaara, hiks... Bertahanlah. Aku akan segera membawamu kerumah sakit. Ku mohon bertahanlah" Pinta Sakura.

Mata jade Gaara nampak sayu menatap wanita yang menangis karenanya. "Jangan khawatir, aku baik baik saja. Sa-kurah.. " Lirihnya. Gaara melanjutkan. "Tolong maafkanlah aku dan Matsuri, dia tidaklah bersalah,akulah yang salah. Maafkan kami,Sakura".

Sakura menyeka air matanya."Dasar bodoh,aku sudah memaafkan kalian. Sudahlah kau terlalu banyak bicara." Ujar Sakura ketus.

Gaara terkekeh lirih. "Boleh aku minta tolong padamu satu lagi?".

Dahi Sakura mengerut dan menatap Gaara dengan tatapan bingung."Apa itu?" Tanyanya.

"Matsuri sedang mengandung bayiku,jangan katakan padanya tentang keadaanku. Jika aku meninggal,katakan padanya aku pergi tugas yang tak tau kapan batas waktunya. Aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu padanya dan bayi dalam kandungannya."

Sakura tersentak mendengarnya,bayi?jadi mereka akan menjadi orang tua,dan sepertinya Gaara sangat menyayangi Matsuri dan calon anaknya. Jika aku yang dulu mungkin akan membencinya saat mendengar ini semua,tapi untunglah ingatanku sudah kembali dan aku bahagia mendengarnya,Pikir Sakura. Wanita musim semi itu tersenyum lembut. Ia tau Gaara melakukan ini karena Matsuri sedang hamil. "Baiklah jika itu mau mu,tapi satu hal yang harus kau tau,Gaara". Ujar Sakura.

Gaara,dengan mata jadenya yang terlihat sayu menatap tanya Sakura. "Kau tidak akan mati,bertahanlah demi mereka." Titah Sakura. Dan saat itu juga Gaara menutup kedua matanya."Gaara?" Sakura panik dan menepuk pipi Gaara agar sadar.

"Gaara?" Sasuke akhirnya memberanikan diri menghampiri Sakura. "Jangan cemas,dia akan selamat." Sasuke menenangkan Sakura yang terlihat khawatir akan keadaan Gaara yang tak sadarkan diri.

Sakura takut jika Gaara meninggal. Selamanya ia akan merasa bersalah jika itu sampai terjadi. Gaara harus hidup demi Matsuri dan calon anak mereka,pikir Sakura.

"Cih! Pria itu mengorbankan diri hanya untukmu?" Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh seketika ketika mendengar ucapan Hinata. Wanita itu tersenyum mengejek. "Pria yang bodoh" Ujarnya.

Sakura menggertakkan giginya dan menatap tajam Hinata. "Kau!" Geram Sakura. Wanita merah muda itu pun berdiri seraya mengambil pistol yang ada dibalik jas Gaara yang tak sadarkan diri dan mengarahkan senjata itu pada Hinata yang berkesiap. Sasuke sedikit terkejut atas tindakan Sakura yang tiba tiba tersebut. "Ini hukuman untukmu, Hinata".

 ** _Dorrrrr!!!_**

Sasori yang melihat dari tempatnya terikat tertegun, begitu juga Sasuke. Kakashi dan Nagato menoleh kesumber suara tembakan. "Lady!!! " Teriak Nagato. Pria bersurai merah itu menatap tak percaya kearah Hinata yang kini mengerang kesakitan pada tangannya yang tertembak.

Nagato ingin bangkit namun tubuhnya seakan sudah tak mampu untuk sekedar bergerak, tulang pinggulnya sepertinya patah karena ulah pria bersurai abu abu tersebut.

 ** _Doooorrrr!!!!_**

Lagi, Sakura menembakan lagi timah panas pada Hinata dan kali ini tangan sebelah kiri wanita itu.

"Aaarghhh" Hinata berteriak kesakitan.

"Kedua tangan yang sudah menghilangkan nyawa banyak orang itu, pantas dihukum" Ujar Sakura dingin.

"Sakura" Kepala tim divisi kriminal dan teroris tersebut menatap tak percaya wanitanya yang terlihat begitu dingin dimatanya saat ini.

"Imouto, hentikan. Sudahlah jangan menyiksanya." Sahut Sasori.

Tanpa menoleh pada kakaknya, Sakura menjawab. "Biarkan ia merasakan penderitaan yang sama seperti kita,Aniki".

Sasori mengerutkan dahinya."Sakura,apa maksudmu?"

"Hinata" Panggil Sakura pada wanita yang meringis kesakitan tersebut.

Hinata mendongak menatap Sakura yang berjalan mendekatinya,pistol masih terus mengarah kearahnya. "12 tahun yang lalu. Organisasi yang kau pimpin ini telah membunuh bibiku,Tsunade" Ungkap Sakura.

Sasori tercengang mendengarnya,begitu juga Sasuke dan Kakashi.

"Sakura,jangan jangan kau?" Batin Sasuke menatap wanita yang membelakanginya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Meski saat itu pimpinan dari organisasi Black Jack bukan kau,tapi aku akan tetap membunuhmu" Sakura melanjutkan. "Kau tak tau, karena ulah organisasi hitam yang kau anut, membuat hidup ku dan kakakku menderita. Aku tak kan mengampunimu. Organisasi kalian akan segera hancur. " Sakura menarik pelatuk pistol yang ada di genggamanya itu dan ingin menembak hinata tepat didada wanita itu.

Sasuke maju dan menyentuh bahu Sakura, wanita itu menoleh. "Jangan lakukan itu, Sakura" Cegah Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dingin. Sasuke menatapnya memohon sambil menggeleng. Wanita itu menghela nafas panjang seraya menutup sejenak kedua matanya. "Maaf" Ujar Sakura.

Sasuke terlihat bingung karena tak tau maksud kata 'maaf' dari ucapan Sakura itu.

 ** _Doorrr_**!!!

Dan kini Sasuke tau, arti kata 'maaf' itu sekarang.

"L-Lady... " Panggil Nagato lirih.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Police Story "18"**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Rumah sakit Konoha, Tokyo - Jepang.**

Diruang Vvip, Naruto masih terbaring diranjang rumah sakit. Koma yang dialami pria itu membuat kepala tim divisi anbu tersebut terlihat tak berdaya. Ino masuk untuk mengecek keadaan rekannya tersebut. Mata aqua marine gadis itu menatap sendu Naruto yang koma. "Naruto-san" Gumamnya. Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulut dokter kepolisian tersebut.

Setelah memeriksa keadaan Naruto, Ino segera pergi dari ruangan itu dan melangkah menuju ruang inap kekasihnya, Sai. Tanpa ia sadari saat Ino pergi jari jari Naruto bergerak perlahan. Dengan kedua mata yang masih terpejam, bibir pria itu menggumamkan nama seseorang. "H-hi.. Na.. Ta... ".

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Matsuri, dengan perutnya yang terlihat buncit karena tengah hamil 7 bulan itu merasakan perasaan tak enak didalam hatinya. Wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit pucat menyiratkan kekhawatiran pada pria yang tadi pagi pagi sekali meminta ijin padanya untuk menyusul Sakura. Dengan perasaan berat hati ia mengijinkannya, karena ia tau Gaara melakukan hal itu untuk menebus kesalahan mereka pada Sakura.

"Gaara-kun" Gumamnya, Matsuri mengelus perutnya. "Semoga ayahmu baik baik saja, aku merasakan perasaan tidak enak, Kami-sama lindungi Gaara-kun".

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Organisasi hitam yang terkenal akan kesadisan mereka yang membunuh banyak orang pun akhirnya tertangkap oleh polisi ANBU yang beberapa menit datang setelah dihubungi oleh Kakashi. Suigetsu yang tertidur karena tembakkan bius Sakura terkejut saat dirinya bangun sudah ada didalam mobil tahanan dengan borgol yang menghiasi kedua tanganannya. Sedangkan Jugo, saat polisi ANBU datang mereka menemukan pria bersurai orange tersebut dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri dengan tangan yang terikat dipohon, dan itu adalah ulah Sasuke ternyata sebelum masuk ke markas organisasi Black Jack. Saat itu Jugo menangkap basah Sasuke yang ingin menyelinap ke markas dan berakhir dengan kekalahan Jugo yang kemampuannya tak sebanding dengan Sasuke,kapten tim divisi kriminal dan teroris yang sudah handal tersebut.

Nagato dibawa mobil yang berbeda dengan Kakashi yang menjadi pengawalnya,karena Kakashi ingin mengawasi Nagato hingga pria itu benar benar dipenjara.

Sasori dan Gaara,dibawa mobil ambulan menuju rumah sakit konoha,Sakura ikut kedalam mobil ambulan tersebut sedangkan Sasuke,pria itu pergi menuju kantor kepolisian ANBU dengan mobilnya, Sasuke berkata pada Sakura bahwa ia harus memberi laporan kekantor terlebih dahulu baru setelah itu ia kan menyusulnya ke rumah sakit dan Sakura mengerti akan hal itu.

Sedangkan Hinata,dibawa mobil ambulan dengan pengawalan polisi menuju rumah sakit konoha. Wanita itu tak sadarkan diri setelah Sakura menembakan timah panas itu diperutnya. Beruntunglah karena Sakura tak benar benar menembak tepat diperut Hinata, Agent FBI itu terkenal akan tembakkannya yang handal meski dari jarak jauh sekalipun. Karena shock Hinata pun pingsan setelahnya.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Rumah Sakit Konoha, Tokyo - Jepang.**

Ino berlari keluar saat melihat mobil ambulan sudah datang. Gaara segera dilarikan keruang operasi sedangkan Sasori ditemani Sakura menuju ruang IGD, Mobil ambulan yang membawa Hinata baru sampai 5 menit setelahnya dan dokter lain lah yang membawa Hinata keruang operasi karena Ino sudah menangani Gaara.

Sakura menunggu diluar ruang IGD karena dokter yang melarangnya masuk karena saat dirinya menemani Sasori yang diperiksa, wanita itu terus mengomeli kakaknya membuat dokter yang memeriksa Sasori jadi terganggu.

Jadi disinilah Sakura sekarang. Berdiri mondar mandir sambil menggerutu tidak jelas. Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya kedada, terlihat perban yang menutupi luka bekas tembakan dilengannya, sepertinya dokter sudah mengobati luka wanita itu sebelumnya.

"Sial, mereka lama sekali." Gerutunya. Kemudian ia teringat akan sesuatu. "Gaara, apa operasinya berhasil?" Sakura ingin sekali menemui Gaara dan menanyakan kondisinya pada Ino tapi ia tak bisa meninggalkan kakaknya. Ia masih takut jika kakaknya akan menghilang lagi. Sakura trauma akan hal itu, ia takut kehilangan dan ditinggalkan.

"Kami-sama, selamatkan Gaara".

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Sasuke menuju ruang ayahnya, Kapten Fugaku. Sasuke mengetuk pintu ruang ayahnya. Setelah Fugaku memberinya ijin masuk, Sasuke pun masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Kau sudah datang?"

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke.

"Duduklah, Sasuke"

Sasuke pun duduk dikursi didepan meja kerja ayahnya. "Kerja yang bagus, Apa kakashi ikut kesini?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Hn, dia ada disini."

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Dia sedang mengurus para kriminal itu" Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengurus sisanya. Berikan laporan itu dan pergilah"

"Hn" Sasuke pun memberikan dokumen laporan yang ada ditangannya pada Fugaku. Ia pun berdiri dan hendak pergi namun langkahnya terhenti saat mencapai pintu. "Ayah"Panggil Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

"Hn? ada apa, Sasuke?" Fugaku menatap binggung putranya, tak biasanya putra bungsunya itu memanggilnya ayah ditempat kerja.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Fugaku diseberang sana. "Aku, ingin segera menikahi Sakura." Ucapnya tanpa ragu. Fugaku tersentak dan kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Hn, terserah kau saja."

"Terima kasih" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke segera pergi dari ruang kepala kepolisian ANBU tersebut dengan senyum misterius sambil terus berjalan.

Diruangannya Fugaku terkekeh, Putra bungsunya sudah dewasa rupanya. Dan Ia semakin tua, dan sepertinya ia akan segera pensiun dari pekerjaanya dan meminta Sasuke untuk menggantikannya suatu hari nanti.

"Istriku, pasti akan senang mendengar putra bungsunya akan segera menikah."

 **•**

 **•**

 **Police Story**

 **•**

 **•**

"Kau, harus tetap disini hingga kau benar benar sembuh. Aku akan menyuruh inspektur Shira untuk menjaga kamar inapmu ini, Aniki" Ujar Sakura mutlak.

Sasori menghela nafas pasrah akan titah adik perempuannya tersebut, ia merasa seperti tahanan bukanya korban jika diawasi dan dijaga 24 jam dirumah sakit ini. Adik perempuannya sepertinya mengalami sindrom ketakutan ditinggalkan dirinya, apa sindrom itu ada, ya? pikir Sasori.

"Apa kau mengerti, Sasori-ni??" Tanya Sakura saat melihat kakaknya itu hanya diam saja diranjangnya.

"Aku mengerti inspektur Sakura" Jawab Sasori malas.

"Bagus kalau begitu, Aku... "

 ** _Cklekkkk_**

Ucapan Sakura mengantung keudara saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. "Sakura" Sapa Sasuke yang ternyata yang datang.

"Sasuke-kun? apa sudah selesai urusanmu dikantor?" Tanya Sakura heran melihat Sasuke yang datang lebih cepat.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke seraya mengidikan kedua bahunya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura yang berdiri disisi ranjang inap Sasori.

"Sasuke, bagaimana keadaan Hinata? apa kau sudah mengeceknya sebelum kesini? " Tanya Sasori.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn, dokter bilang keadaannya tidak terlalu parah."Sasuke lalu menoleh menatap Sakura yang juga memandangnya. "Tembakan diperutnya hanya mengenai kulit sisi kanan perutnya saja" Sasuke kembali menatap Sasori. "Dia akan segera siuman nanti".

"Syukurlah" Sasori terlihat lega mendengarnya.

Dahi Sakura mengerut dan bibirnya mengerucut menatap kesal kakaknya tersebut yang terlihat lega mendengar keadaan Hinata pasca operasi. "Dasar" Gumam Sakura pelan. Sasuke yang memperhatikan kekasihnya itu terkekeh geli melihat wajah kesal Sakura yang terlihat menggemaskan tersebut.

"Kau mau kemana, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat Sakura yang hendak pergi.

Sakura terus berjalan sambil menjawab. "Menemui Gaara, Aku lebih mencemaskan pria yang menyelamatkan ku itu daripada mencemaskan wanita itu" Sindir Sakura.

 ** _BLAMM_**

Sakura menutup pintunya dengan cukup keras, membuat Sasuke dan Sasori cengo.

"Apa itu artinya dia cemburu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sasori menghela nafas dan memperbaiki posisi tidurnya. "Sepertinya begitu. Imoutoku itu tipe pencemburu" Sasori memejamkan matanya. "Kau, harus melapangkan dadamu jika mau hidup dengan adikku, Sasuke." Sambungnya.

Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya dan memutuskan untuk menyusul kekasihnya tersebut. Ada banyak hal yang ingin pria itu bicarakan pada wanitanya.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Sakura menghampiri sahabatnya Ino yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ICCU, dimana Gaara dirawat saat ini pasca operasi.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Ino membuka masker yang menutupi mulutnya, dokter cantik dari kepolisian ANBU yang masih menggunakan pakaian operasinya itu menghela nafas. "Pasca operasi, Gaara mengalami koma. Dia banyak mengeluarkan darah, dan luka tembak dipunggungnya juga cukup parah karena timah panas itu mengenai organ dalam. Meski kami berhasil mengambil peluru itu tapi ..."

"Tapi apa?" Sakura menatap cemas Ino yang bercerita mengenai kondisi Gaara.

"Tapi, keadaan Gaara masih kritis. Semoga saja ia cepat sadarkan diri. " Lanjut Ino. Kekasih Sai itu lalu menepuk bahu Sakura. "Jangan khawatir, Dia pasti selamat".

"Semoga saja" Gumam Sakura lirih.

Ino mencondongkan kepalanya kekiri untuk melihat seseorang yang berjalan mendekati mereka. "Kapten? kau juga disini?" Tanya Ino pada pria yang ada dibelakang Sakura. Sakura pun menoleh dan berbalik untuk melihat Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau menyusulku?" Tanya Sakura ketus seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya kedada. Sasuke memperhatikan luka dibalik perban yang ada dilengan Sakura.

"Hn, aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu" Jawab Sasuke datar.

Ino terkekeh. "Baiklah, aku permisi dulu." Ino pun bergegas pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ikut aku" Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura dan membawanya pergi ketaman dekat rumah sakit.

 **•**

 **Police Story**

 **•**

"Kau ingin bicara apa, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura yang kini duduk dibangku taman. Saat ini mereka ada ditaman yang ada dirumah sakit konoha. Sasuke yang duduk disamping Sakura menghela nafas sebelum ia berdiri dihadapan wanita musim semi tersebut.

Sasuke membelai rambut merah muda kekasihnya penuh kasih sayang. "Dasar bodoh" Sasuke lalu mengetuk dahi Sakura, membuat wanita itu menyerngit bingung dengan kelakuan prianya itu. "Dengar, Sejak kapan ingatanmu pulih, hn?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mencubit pipi Sakura.

"Aww! " Sakura menepis tangan nakal Sasuke yang lancang mencubit pipinya hingga membuat wanita itu meringis. "Kau ini, Kau menyakitiku" Ucap Sakura tak terima sambil mengelus pipinya. Sasuke terkekeh, pria itu lalu berjongkong didepan Sakura yang duduk. Mata onyx Sasuke memperhatikan perban yang membalut lengan Sakura.

Perlahan tangan Sasuke menyentuh perban Sakura. "Apa ini masih sakit?" Tanya Sasuke lembut. Sakura menggeleng. Kapten tim divisi kriminal dan teroris tersebut tersenyum lembut menatap mata emerald wanita didepannya. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi, Sakura?" Tuntut Sasuke.

Sakura mendengus. "Baiklah, akan ku jawab, tuan Uchiha" Ketusnya.

"Hn"

Sakura menangkupkan kedua tanganya pada wajah Sasuke. "Ingatanku kembali saat aku menyetir mobil dan hampir mengalami kecelakan." Sasuke tersentak mendengar penuturan Sakura. "Saat itulah ingatanku kembali saat aku merasakan _dejavu_ seperti kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu. " Ungkap Sakura.

"Apa? Kau hampir kecelakaan katamu?" Sasuke berdiri seketika. Sakura pun ikut berdiri, sepertinya kekasihnya ini marah. "Mulai sekarang kau tak ku ijinkan menyetir mobil lagi" Tegas Sasuke.

"Apa? Kenapa kau jadi seperti Sasori-nii, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura tak terima.

"Hn" Respon Sasuke acuh.

"Kau menyebalkan." Sakura yang kesal pun hendak pergi namun baru beberapa langkah ia berhenti.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Sasuke bingung dan terkekeh. Pria itu yakin kekasihnya itu masih ingin berada didekatnya saat ini.

Sakura membalikkan badan dan menatap geram Sasuke yang masih berdiri ditempatnya. "Kau tak ingin mencegahku pergi?" Tanya Sakura penuh harap.

Sasuke terkekeh geli. "Hn, untuk apa? kau wanita keras kepala." Ujar Sasuke.

Sakura menghentakkan kakinya kesal. "Baiklah kalau begitu, lebih baik aku menemani Gaara-kun hingga ia sadar kalau begitu" Sakura pun kembali membalikan badannya dan melangkah pergi.

 ** _GRAPP_**

Sebuah tangan tiba tiba menggenggam pergelangan tangannya membuat langkahnya terhenti. Setelah itu Sakura bisa merasakan orang itu memeluknya dari belakang. Ia mengenal aroma maskulin orang ini, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya ketus Sakura.

Sasuke mencium tengkuk Sakura. "Hn, Maaf." Ujarnya.

"Untuk?"

"Untuk perkataanku yang membuatmu kesal"

"Jadi, aku boleh menyetir mobil?" Sakura tersenyum sumringah.

"Hn, Tidak" Jawab Sasuke.

"Cih!" Sakura mendengus dan melepas pelukan Sasuke dan berbalik menatap garang pria dihadapannya saat ini. "Kau menyebalkan. Aku tak mau memaafkanmu jika begitu". Sakura mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

Sasuke mendengus dan memeluk wanita yang merajuk itu lagi. "Aku dan Sasori melakukan itu untuk kebaikanmu, Nyonya Uchiha".

Sakura tersentak ."N-nyonya Uchiha? Kau ini bicara apa,sih" Ucapnya terbata bata, semburat tipis menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Hn. Menikahlah denganku, Haruno Sakura"

Sakura melepas pelukan pria itu. "M-menikah?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

"Hn, Bulan depan. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apa????!!! "

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi kekasih yang baru saja dilamarnya saat ini.

Good Sasuke. Kau membuat wanita musim semi mu shock malam ini.

•

•

•

•

Diruang VVIP, Naruto yang berbaring diranjang karena koma kini mulai sadarkan diri, kedua mata yang beberapa hari ini terpejam kini mulai terbuka. "Dimana aku?" Gumam Naruto lirih sambil memandang kesekeliling.

 ** _Bersambung..._**

 _ **•••••**_

Thanks untuk reviews, favorite n follownya ya guys, Tak ku sangka banyak yang suka dan menunggu fic gaje ini.

maaf tak bisa membalas reviews kalian satu satu.

Arigatou Minna-san

ditunggu chapter terakhirnya ya

 ** _Love You_**

 _JuliaCherry07_


	19. Chapter 19

Seorang gadis kecil berumur 12 tahun berlari kearah anak laki laki yang memiliki rambut berwarna dan juga mata yang sama dengan gadis kecil tersebut.

"Neji-ni!!" Serunya sambil terus berlari menuju anak laki laki tersebut. Anak yang bernama Neji itu pun menoleh pada gadis kecil tersebut dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Hinata" Gumam Neji.

Gadis kecil bernama Hinata tersebut mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum bicara pada kakak laki lakinya yang usianya hanya terpaut 3 tahun darinya tersebut.

"Minumlah" Neji menyodorkan botol yang berisi air mineral yang ia pegang pada adik perempuanya yang terlihat kecapekan sehabis berlari.

Mereka sengaja bertemu di taman bermain setelah pulang sekolah. Ini adalah kebiasaan mereka.

Hinata menerima botol air mineral tersebut dan dengan sekali teguk ia habiskan air itu. Neji terkekeh melihatnya.

"Terima kasih, Nii-san" Hinata tersenyum manis pada kakaknya tersebut. Neji mengelus kepala adik perempuannya dengan lembut. "Neji-nii,memang terbaik." Serunya riang."Aku ingin menjadi seperti nii-san suatu saat nanti. Diusia nii-san yang masih sangat muda,Neji-nii sudah mendapatkan beasiswa pergi ke Amerika. Aku juga mau" Sambungnya menggebu-gebu dan mata yang selalu mengagumi sang kakak.

"Jangan meniruku atau iri kepadaku,Hinata" Tegur Neji. Anak perempuan itu pun menatap tidak suka pada kakak laki lakinya seketika itu.

"Apa maksud Neji-nii?"

"Kau harus menjadi dirimu sendiri,kau tak boleh mengikuti orang lain." Neji melanjutkan."Bukankah kau juga punya impianmu sendiri? Kau ingin jadi seorang dokter bukan?". Hinata mengangguk membuat Neji tersenyum. Gadis polos, pikir Neji.

"Kalau begitu,raih lah impianmu itu. Aku ingin kau menjadi dokter yang baik,yang menolong siapa pun tanpa memandang status mereka. Dan kau tidak boleh menyakiti orang lain meskipun orang itu menyakitimu, kau mengerti Hinata?" Nasehat Neji.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti."Aku mengerti Nii-san,Aku akan menjadi dokter yang banyak menyelamatkan orang nanti. Dan jika Neji-nii sakit, aku akan mengobati Nii-san dan itu gratis tentunya." Tuturnya polos.

"Kalau begitu,kau akan rugi nanti" Gurau Neji. Mereka pun tertawa bersama tanpa beban.

 ** _Brukkkkkk!!_**

Suasana menyenangkan diantara keduanya tiba tiba terusik oleh suara seseorang yang nampak terjatuh yang tak jauh dari mereka berada.

Hinata dan Neji pun menoleh kearah tersebut.

"Aduh...sakit..." Rintih seorang anak kecil berambut blonde yang terjatuh sambil memengang lututnya yang terluka.

Hinata menghampiri anak lelaki tersebut tanpa ragu. "Kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya Hinata.

Anak kecil bermata biru tersbut mendongak menatap Hinata yang berdiri didepannya. Mata birunya sedikit berkaca kaca karna menahan sakit dilututnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau tak lihat, lututku terluka" Kata anak laki laki bermata biru tersebut ketus.

Hinata menyamakan posisinya dengan anak lelaki tersebut. "Aku tau itu, dan aku akan mengobatimu" Balasnya lembut.

Hinata membuka tas yang ia gendong dipunggungnya untuk mengambil kotak obat yang selalu ia bawa. Dengan cekatan dan hati hati, Hinata mengobati luka dilutut bocah tersebut. Neji diseberang sana hanya menonton saja dan sesekali terkekeh melibat anak kecil itu yang menahan sakit.

"Sudah selesai" Ujar Hinata kecil.

"T-terima kasih. Lukaku sedikit membaik sekarang, tidak seperti tadi" Anak lelaki itu terlihat senang dan mulai berdiri dari posisinya. "Kau gadis yang baik dan juga manis. Aku menyukaimu dattebayou" Serunya dengan cengir khasnya. Hinata kecil tersipu malu dan tak bisa berkata apapun dengan ucapan bocah polos tersebut.

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah cahaya putih bersinar terang, membuat semuanya nampak tak jelas dan detik itu juga, dua orang ditempat yang berbeda terbangun dari mimpi mereka.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke, Sakura**

 **Warn : Typo's, Gaje, OOC, Eyd berantakan dll.**

 **•**

" **Last Chapters"**

 **•**

 **\- Happy Reading -**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Rumah sakit konoha, Tokyo - Jepang.**

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto, Ino?" Saat ini Sasuke dan Sakura berada diruang kerja Ino untuk menanyakan keadaan rekannya tersebut setelah diberi kabar bahwa Naruto sudah sadar dari komanya.

Ino menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari atasannya tersebut. "Keadaan kapten sekarang sedikit membaik. Tapi ia masih perlu di awasi dan dikontrol setiap hari. aku akan memeriksanya lagi nanti".

Sakura terlihat sedikit lega mendengarnya begitu pun dengan Sasuke. Keduanya saling berpandangan dan tersenyum. Ino memicingkan mata dan menatap keduanya curiga.

"Hei, Jidat. Wajahmu terlihat berseri, apa terjadi sesuatu yang tak ku ketahui?" Selidik Ino.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih, Pig." Sakura mencoba mengelak dan tersenyum kikuk. "Tidak terjadi apapun, iya kan Sasuke-kun? " Sasuke terkekeh mendengarnya. Sakura segera menutup mulutnya setelah tahu ia salah bicara dengan memanggil Sasuke dengan shuffix kun didepan Ino.

"Sasuke-kun??" Dahi dokter kepolisian ANBU itu pun mengerut.

"Ah.. Ino aku lupa, Aku harus melihat keadaan Sasori-nii dulu" Sakura pun berdiri dengan menarik Sasuke agar ikut berdiri. " Ayo kita pergi. " Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Ino yang masih curiga pada keduanya. "Bye.. Ino-pig. aku akan menceritakannya nanti" Seru Sakura sebelum benar benar menghilang.

"Dasar Sakura" Umpat Ino. Dokter kepolisian yang cantik itu pun kemudian tersenyum tulus. "Aku harap kau dan Sasuke-san bahagia, Sakura".

.

 **•••••**

 **.**

 **.**

Matsuri dengan perut yang sudah terlihat membesar berdiri didepan jendela apartemennya dengan pandangan kosong menatap langit senja. sesekali ia menghela nafas dan menggumamkan nama kekasihnya yang belum ada kabarnya sejak tiga hari kepergianya untuk membantu Sakura. Matsuri menunduk dan mengelus perutnya dengan lembut. didalam sana ada anaknya, buah hatinya dengan Gaara.

"Gaara-kun,kami merindukanmu". Air mata menetes saat kalimat rindu tersebut terucap oleh bibirnya.

 ** _Ting Tong!!!..._**

Suara bel mengintrupsi keheningan diapartemen Matsuri yang sunyi. Matsuri berjalan menuju pintu depan untuk mengecek siapa tamu yang berkunjung disore hari.

 ** _Ceklek!!!_**

Saat pintu terbuka, didepannya saat ini berdiri seseorang yang sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya setelah apa yang terjadi diantara keduanya dan juga Gaara beberapa tahun silam.

"Hai... Matsuri." Sapa tamu tersebut.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Rumah sakit konoha, Tokyo - Jepang.**

Sasori nampak sudah terlihat sehat dari terakhir kali Sasuke menjenguknya. Pria yang sebentar lagi menjadi kakak iparnya itu terlihat duduk santai diranjang inapnya.

"Dimana adik perempuanku?" Tanya Sasori saat tak melihat Sakura bersama Sasuke saat ini.

"Dia ada urusan sebentar setelah tadi bertemu dengan Kakashi-san" Dahi Sasori mengerut tajam.

"Pimpinan datang ke jepang? kesini? dirumah sakit ini?" Sasori tak percaya dengan kedatangan pimpinan FBI tersebut.

"Hn, Begitulah" Sahut Sasuke acuh. "Aku datang kesini bukan untuk membicarakan pimpinanmu itu". Sambung Sasuke.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin meminta ijinmu untuk menikahi adikmu. Haruno Sakura" Ucap Sasuke tegas.

Sasori sedikit terkejut dan mendengus. "Apa adikku menerima lamaranmu?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu anggap saja kau sudah mendapatkan ijin dariku, Karna aku tak mungkin tak merestui kalian. Jika itu terjadi Sakura dan kakakmu Itachi akan menghajarku nanti". Sasuke menatap tak mengerti dan Sasori tau arti tatapan Sasuke.

"Itachi sudah tau selama ini tentang Sakura, dan aku yang melarangnya untuk tidak memberitaumu tentang Sakura." Lanjut Sasori.

"Hn, sudah ku duga."

Suasana hening sejenak. mereka saling diam hingga akhirnya Sasori kembali bertanya tentang kedatangan Kakashi kejepang.

"Dia datang kesini untuk membawa Gaara." Jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya.

 **[ FlashBack...]**

"Jadi kau akan membawa Gaara ke Amerika bersamamu?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Ya, begitulah. itu untuk kebaikan Gaara. Disana alat medisnya lebih memadahi dan canggih. Gaara bisa sembuh jika dirawat disana nanti." Ujar Kakashi.

"Hn, Aku setuju itu. Rumah sakit amerika sangat terjamin. Tapi dengan keadaan Gaara saat ini apa itu memungkinkan untuk pergi?" Sasuke menimpal. Sakura mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Sasuke.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan dokter yang menangani Gaara. Dan beliau setuju." Kata Kakashi.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Matsuri? dia sedang mengandung anak Gaara saat ini" Ujar Sakura.

Kakashi nampak berpikir, "Aku tidak bisa membawanya. Wanita hamil dilarang berpergian jauh bukan?" Sakura mengangguk mengerti, lagi pula ia ingat pesan Gaara waktu itu. Tetapi ia tak bisa menjamin bisa menepatinya.

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu darimu, Pimpinan?" Tanya Sakura menatap memohon pada Kakashi. Pria bermasker itupun mengangguk setuju.

 **[ _Flashback End... ]_**

"Sakura??" Matsuri nampak terkejut dengan kedatangan mantan kekasih Gaara itu."Silahkan masuk" Wanita hamil tua itu pun mempersilahkan Sakura masuk dan duduk. "Kau ingin minum apa? " Tawarnya basa basi.

Sakura menolak halus.

Sebenarnya ada sedikit kecanggungan pada diri Matsuri pada Sakura, ia masih merasa bersalah karena bagaimana pun juga dia dan Gaara pernah saling mencintai. Tapi jika Sakura sampai datang menemuinya itu berarti ada hal sangat penting dan firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ini ada hubungannya dengan Gaara.

"Tidak perlu, Kedatanganku kesini hanya untuk menyampaikan sesuatu" Tolak Sakura halus.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Gaara yang tak kunjung pulang?" Tebak Matsuri.

"Ya." Seketika itu detak jantung Matsuri berdetak cepat, rasa gelisahnya selama Gaara tak jua kembali semakin membuatnya gelisah. Sakura pun melanjutkan. "Gaara, dalam keadaan kritis dan akan dibawa ke Amerika, Matsuri".

Kedua mata calon ibu muda itu pun melebar seketika mendengarnya. "K-kritis kau bilang?" Matsuri memastikan. Sakura mengangguk yakin.

Air mata perlahan turun membasahi kedua pipi Matsuri, bibirnya bergetar dan sebelah tangannya menyentuh perutnya yang besar. "G-Gaara... Gaara-kun.. ".

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mendekati wanita hamil yang terlihat rapuh tersebut. Ia menyentuh bahu Matsuri yang bergetar. Sakura mulai menyampaikan pesan Gaara untuknya. Matsuri mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Gaara... "

 **Apartemen Kapten Uchiha, Tokyo - Jepang.**

Kau, sudah pulang?" Tanya Sasuke saat ia tengah melihat Sakura yang duduk disofa apartemennya.

Wanita bersurai soft pink itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dari wajahnya Sasuke tau, bahwa kekasihnya ini tengah dilanda kesedihan dan Sasuke tau penyebabnya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju wanitanya berada dan duduk disamping Sakura. Sebelah tangan Sasuke bergerak membelai lembut kepala Sakura dan mengarahkannya kedadanya agar bersandar. Siapa tau dengan begitu sedikit mengurangi beban Sakura, pikir Sasuke.

"Tenang saja, semua akan baik baik saja." Ujar Sasuke seraya mengecup lembut puncak kepala Sakura.

"Apa keputusanku benar, Sasuke-kun? "Sakura memperdalam sandaranya pada dada kekasihnya itu.

"Hn"

"Aku harap, Matsuri mau menunggu Gaara kembali untuknya dan juga anak mereka".

"Hn,Lagi pula bukankah kau sudah mendapatkan nomer telphone rumah sakit Gaara yang ada di Amerika?"

"Tentu saja, Aku sengaja memintanya untuk Matsuri. Setidaknya ia bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang Gaara di Amerika, dengan bantuan Kakashi akan jauh lebih mudah tentunya. Hanya itu yang mampu aku lakukan untuk mereka,Sasuke-kun".

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **4 bulan kemudian**

 **•**

 **•**

 ** _Tap... Tap... Tap..._**

Suara derap langkah sepatu menggema dilorong yang terlihat sepi. Seorang pria berpakaian formal berjalan tegap menuju sebuah ruangan. Dari arah berlawanan terlihat seorang petugas rehabilitasi menuju kearahnya.

"Selamat siang, Kapten Uzumaki" Sapa petugas tersebut ramah pada pria berpakaian rapi itu.

Naruto pun tersenyum ramah dan membalas sapaan petugas tersebut. "Selamat siang, Izumo".

"Apa kedatang anda kali ini hanya untuk menanyakan keadaanya saja atau...?"

"Tidak, kali ini aku datang untuk menemuinya secara langsung." Potong Naruto.

"Aku mengerti, kalau begitu anda tinggal belok kekiri ,disitu ruangan pasien".

"Ya. Terima kasih" Naruto pun melanjutkan langkahnya lagi dan kini ada sedikit keraguan saat kakinya mulai dekat dengan ruangan yang ia tuju."Kau pasti bisa,Naruto. Jangan gugup, Sasuke saja yang hari ini menikah biasa saja. kenapa kau yang hanya menjenguknya saja segugup ini" Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ada satu petugas yang menjaga pintu ruangan tersebut. Petugas pun membukakan pintu tersebut saat Naruto mengisyaratkan petugas itu untuk membukakanya.

 ** _Krekk..._**

Pintu pun terbuka,didalam sana terlihat seorang wanita duduk termenung sambil menatap keluar jendela. Pandangan matanya sendu seakan beban dunia ada dipundaknya saat ini. Naruto berjalan mendekati wanita itu.

"Hinata, Apa kabar?"

Wanita berpakaian putih itu pun tersadar akan lamunanya saat namanya disebut oleh seseorang yang suaranya sangat familiar baginya. Dengan perlahan ia pun menoleh, kedua bola matanya nampak terkejut saat melihat pria didepannya. Bibirnya bergetar saat menyebut nama pria tersebut.

"N-Naruto...-kun?"

Pria itu pun tersenyum hangat pada Hinata. Seakan senyum hangat pria itu mampu menghilangkan beban berat dipundaknya saat ini.

 **•**

 **•**

 **Shinwa Rich Garden, Tokyo - Jepang.**

Hari ini, Sakura nampak cantik dengan gaun pengantin putihnya. Tangannya nampak sedikit gemetar saat merangkul lengan kakaknya untuk menuju altar pernikahan. Sasori dapat merasakannya. Adik dan keluarga satu satunya ini pasti sangatlah gugup. Tak disangka ia akan ditinggalkan Sakura setelah ini. Nama marga adiknya pun nantinya akan berganti Uchiha,tak lagi memakai marga Haruno sepertinya. Untuk berberapa detik Sasori menatap sendu adiknya,namun segera ia ganti tatapan itu dengan tatapan kebahagian.

"Kau gugup, Imotou-chan?" Sakura mengangguk."Itu wajar, tenanglah. disini bukan hanya kau yang gugup,aku Sasuke dan teman dekatmu pun juga terlihat gugup" Sasori menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Sakura melihat kesekeliling, Sasori benar. Mereka sepertinya juga nampak gugup apalagi calon suaminya, kapten Uchiha Sasuke. Pria berpakaian tuxedo putih itu sangat jelas terlihat gugup,berbeda saat pagi tadi

,saat pria Uchiha itu bertemu dengan Naruto.

Dengan perlahan dan anggun, Sakura yang didampingi Sasori berjalan menuju kearah Sasuke yang sudah menantinya.

Pria Uchiha itu meraih tangan calon istrinya saat Sasori menyerahkan adiknya pada pria itu.

Kedua mempelai kini berdiri berdampingan diatas altar pernikahan,sejenak Sakura melirik calon suaminya yang terlihat sangat tampan itu, dan itu disadari oleh Sasuke. Senyum tipis melengkung dibibir pria itu.

Didepan mereka sudah berdiri seseorang yang siap menikahkan mereka.

 _Dan, Sumpah Janji pernikahan pun terucap oleh kedua mempelai._

 ** _"Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sakura"_**

 _•_

 ** _Fin_**

 **•**

Terima kasih readers, Semoga kalian bahagia dan sehat selalu. maaf terlalu lama menunggu dan berakhir dengan gajenya ff police story ini.

SasuSaku sengaja ku nikahkan dihari dimana ku lahir .

trusss,Author kapan nikahnya???? * **Jlebbb***

golok mana golok

Sankyu minna-san

 ** _17.07.17_**

 ** _With love_**

 _juliacherry07_


End file.
